How a locked box changes everything!
by luffyking2405
Summary: What if the box that contained the Gomu Gomu no Mi was locked keeping Luffy from eating it? AU! Extended Crew! Different Fruit Luffy! No pairings!
1. Chapter 1

General Warnings : First about the language English isn't my main language, french is. Second I don't have a beta if anyone is silling you can always send me an MP.

Disclaimer : I don't own anything and certainly don't earn any money by doing this. I wouldn't mind owning Oda sama's brain just to know how One piece will end.

Summary : What if the box containing the Gomu Gomu no mi was locked and Luff couldn't eat it? Watch how a non-rubberman Luffy lives his adventures. AU! Extended crew

Different fruit Luffy...

Story Warnings : About Luffy he will be a little bit smarter, and the devil fruit he will get is set in stone, as well as when he will eat it.

there will be no pairings of any kind as i can't write any kind of romance to save my life and I think that Luffy is asexual anyway.

As Luffy's mother isn't revealed yet in the manga I will go by the theory which state she may have been Gol D Roger's sister, it will play a role much later in the story.

That's it the boring things are said You can now enjoy the first chapter of How a locked box changes things!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Monkey D Luffy

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **technique**

 _Flashback_

* * *

Dawn Island Fuschia Village

* * *

Our story starts with a seven years old boy named Monkey D Luffy currently eating some meat in a place called the Party Bar, next to him was a red haired man called Shanks, captain of the red hair pirates.

"Seriously Anchor what were you thinking?" asked the red haired man.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you had let me join you every time I asked!" grumbled Luffy as he ate his steak.

"Bwahahahaha I would never let a kid join us especially when that kid can not swim isn't that right boys! Bwahahahahahaha" laughed the pirate captain.

"Yeah Right!" answered the crew laughing and drinking merrily.

The party the pirates launched to celebrate Luffy's crazy stunt wasn't halfway done when Luffy asked his role model how long were they going to stay on this island. Luffy, who when his grandfather wasn't there wich was most of the time, was all alone therefore having Shanks and his crew here allowed him to have friends.

"It 's been almost a year since we made this town into our base so we will leave after two or three more trips." replied the captain making the boy sigh as he tought about his friend leaving.

After this serious moments the pirate and the boy started to tease one another to lighten the heavy atmosphere Luffy's question installed.

They partied some more and as Luffy was looking around for some dessert, the doors were opened distracting every body but the hungry boy. In fact as he searched for more food he remained oblivious to everything around him. He even went to the kitchen in order to find food completely missing the bandits that entered the bar.

When he re entered the main room he was surprised to see Shanks sitting on the ground drenched.

"What happened Shanks? Did you pour the drink on yourself?" asked a bewildered Luffy.

"Something like that..." replied the pirate captain not wanting to explain how he got wet like that with alcohol as he took a broom to clean the broken bottle from the ground.

* * *

Weeks later same place.

* * *

The pirates crew left soon after for an expedition in the nearby sea. Luffy returned to his solitary lifestyle only talking to the adults in his village. As his grandfather was still away he ate every meal at Makino's Party Bar. He was eating one of this meal when the doors were opened quite violently.

"Ah those filthy pirates aren't here anymore? Great!" exclaimed the bandits leader called Higuma.

"Who are you?" rudely asked Luffy pissed that his friends were insulted.

"Me I am the leader of this bunch of bandits, so you should well remember not to piss me off shrimp, now scram before I lose my patience." replied the bandits boss.

Who then proceded to order some booze for his men, but Luffy being who he is things went quite ugly...

* * *

Fushia Village townhouse.

* * *

"Mayor! Mayor it's awfull Luffy was captured by bandits!" cried an horrified akino as she rushed to Woodslap the mayor of Fushia.

"What! That boy I swear he is looking for trouble just like that grandfather of his." grumbled the mayor "Come Makino let's gather the villagers maybe we can do something about this."

* * *

Sometimes later

* * *

The villagers of Fushia were rassembled before the bandits as Luffy was held beneath their leader's foot.

"Would you mind letting the lad go? I don't know what he did to you but he is only seven." asked the mayor as he arrived with Makino.

"Letting that freak go? I don't think so first he disrespect me then he dared to knock one of my men out that is unforgivable!" roared Higuma as he stepped even harder on the poor Luffy.

"Let me go you stupid bandit!" yelled Luffy from beneath Higuma's foot.

"Well I wondered why no one was at the port to welcome us but now I see." said Shanks from behing Makino.

"You!? Shanks!" yelled both Higuma and Luffy.

"Now my dear bandit let my friend go?" asked Shanks to the bandits' leader.

"No I don't think so." replied the bandit.

The bandits started to unsheath their weapons as they advanced on the pirate captain, one stupid bandit even pointed his gun at Shanks' head.

"Are you going to use that?" asked the targeted man.

"Uh?!"

"I am trying to say that the gun pointed at your head isn't for show." calmly replied the captain and sure enough a deafening bang sounded as the bandit fell dead from a headshot from a fat pirate with a meat stick between his teeth.

"What it's unfair!" shouted the bandits as they watched one of them fall.

"Unfair we are pirates not saints." grumbled the first mate a tall pirate armed with a gun.

"How dare you?! Attack!" yelled the leader.

"Let me They are funny." said Benn Beckmann as he used his gun as a bat to soundly defeat all the bandits.

"Wha..." could only say the former leader as all his men fell to the lone pirate.

Luffy could only watch with star in his eyes as he saw the ease with wich the pirate defeated the bandits.

"Now what will you do bandit? I may let you belittle me but I won't let you hurt my friend!" said Shanks.

"Dammit!" yelled the bandit as he threw a smokebomb on the floor.

"What? Luffy!" yelled the pirates and the villagers as they were blinded by the smoke.

The bandit tried to use the smoke to flee with Luffy however the young boy wasn't going to let a stupid bandit take him to Oda knows where. He decided to puch the bandit's leg with his punch that is as strong as a pistol.

The pirates and the villagers heard a big CRACK and a yell of pain, they immediately thought the worst.

'Luffy are you alright, dammit we can't see a thing with this smoke!' thought everyone.

Then the smoke finally dispersed revealing Luffy and Higuma with the latter lying on the ground holding his clearly broken leg screaming in pain.

"Luffy… What did you do?" asked Yassop the sniper of the red haired pirate crew voicing out loud what everyone was thinking.

"I punched that stupid idiot bandit in the leg!" answered the boy looking quite proud of his action before turning to face Shanks "I told you my punch was as strong as a pistol!"

"…That you did…" murmured the pirate captain as he was still trying to grasp what Luffy really did because no seven year old boy could ever break a grown up man's leg.

"So now you will let me join you right?"

"No way! You are still too young and you cannot swim."

"Aw No fair!" replied Luffy pouting.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed the captain as the villagers seeing that the action was over dispersed.

* * *

Weeks Later Fushia town's docks

* * *

The pirates were loading their ship with supplies as it was finally the time for them to leave.

"Are you really leaving Shanks?" asked Luffy doing his best not to cry.

"Yes it is finally time, we stayed in this town for more than a year already…Are you going to cry Anchor?" said Shanks to the boy.

"Grr you'll see even if I don't know how to swim I will be a great pirate! I will be the pirate king! So you'll have to stop calling me anchor!" roared the angry boy to his role model.

"Is that so…" softly said the captain as he seemed lost in his memories, he then seemed to reach a decision as he took his straw hat off and planted it on a surprised Luffy's head.

"Shanks…"

"I am entrusting you with this hat, It is my treasure so keep it safe, You will return it to me when you will be the greatest pirate that ever set sail…" said Shanks as he and his crew got on their ship to sail away.

With this act a promise was made between two men, a promise that they will meet again later on an equal footing and more importantly a young boy's dream was set.

* * *

Ten years later Fushia docks

* * *

Ten years passed since Shanks gave Luffy his hat. Since then Luffy, now 17, trained hard to grow strong, he now stood at 5'7'', he wore a red vest, blue shorts, and sandals add to that his trusty straw hat and a steel pipe that was worn across his back.

He stood next to a boat that was gifted by the villagers, who were standing nearby to say goodbye to the boy they saw grow into this fine young man.

"Luffy! Reconsider you don't know what it will do to the town's fame to have a pirate born here." said the mayor Woodslap.

"No way Old man I will be the Pirate King! Now Bye Every One I am off to a great adventure!" said Luffy as he started to row leaving Dawn Island.

He barely made one mile than a huge roar was heard and a great beast rose from the sea.

"Oh that's you Lord of the Coast?" said Luffy as he recognized the great sea beast.

ROOOAAAAR

"No I won't let you eat me take that: **Ai no Panchi**!" said Luffy as he jumped and punched the sea snake in the face with all his might knocking it out with one hit.

* * *

Somewhere on the grand line

* * *

An old man wearing a white suit and a dog cap stilled as if hit by lightning.

'I feel proud… One of my grandsons must be using what I taught them!' thought the old man before falling asleep.

* * *

Back with Luffy

* * *

After defeating the Lord of the Coast Luffy kept sailing not knowing where to go as he didn't know anything about navigation.

'That's it If I survive this one I really need to find a navigator or I will get lost at sea and that won't do for the future pirate king' thought the boy as he watched his small rowing boat get dragged by the whirlpool that sprang from nowhere.

'What to do…What to do I can't swim…. But that doesn't matter even if I could swim I would die drowning as no one can survive in a whirlpool…. I got it' thought the teenager as he looked for anything that might help him survive this challenge.

With no time to spare the young man jumped into a barrel and hoped to survive.

* * *

An island without a name somewhere on East Blue.

* * *

A pirate ship was anchored near this island and the crew was using it as a base of sort, their flag was unlike the standard flag as the skull was drawn on his side and there was a heart inside it. A young pink haired boy was rolling a familiar barrel to a storing house as the crew was partying after a successful boarding of a merchant ship.

As the young boy entered the storage area he saw three pirates that were lazing around inside it.

"Kobby?! What the hell are you doing here?" asked pirate A without yelling for fear that their captain would hear him.

"Ha… Hum I found this barre on the beac and I thought th at it should go there." stuttered the frightened Kobby.

"Is that so… humf that thing is heavy must be full of booze." Said pirate B as he took the barrel from Kobby to place it near other barrels.

"Booze hu maybe we should drink it all." proposed pirate C to his two crewmates.

"Are you mad what if captain Alvida learn about that we would die!" objected pirate B.

"Calm down the only way the captain would learn of it, would be because of Kobby here as we are the only one to know about the barrel, so as long as he doesn't say a thing everything will be alright.

"Isn't that right Kobby?" threatened pirate C

"What barrel?" asked the terrified pink haired boy as he feared for his very life.

The three pirates convinced that their ''friend'' would be quiet prepared to open the barrel with a hatchet that was nearby. As they were going to open it, the barrel opened by itself from the inside surprising the four witnesses.

"Ah What a great nap!" yelled the young man stretching now that he was freed from the barrel.

"What the…!?" yelled the four witnesses as soon as their jaws were in working order as they hit the ground violently due to the men surprise.

"Hi do you guys have anything to eat?" asked Luffy to the four men.

"What the hell were you doing inside that barrel? Where is the booze? Answer me dam it!" yelled pirate B.

Suddenly a mace broke through the ceiling and crashed before the three pirates, during this confusion Luffy grabbed Kobby and went away from there.

"Who the hell was sleeping on the job!?" roared the pirate captain furious that one of her man wasn't doing anything but sleeping.

"It wasn't us captain… It was a strange man that Kobby brought, he was sleeping in a barrel over there." begged the terrified pirate as he pointed to the broken barrel.

"I see could it be the infamous bounty hunter… Bring him to me boys and tell me again who the most beautiful creature on all the seas is?" asked the captain after getting her mace from the ground where it crashed earlier.

"You are Alvida-sama!" yelled the crew before going to do what the captain asked.

* * *

In the forest with Luffy and Kobby.

* * *

Kobby used the time he had with Luffy to explain his misfortune with Alvida, how he got caught and was forced to be the cabin boy during two years.

"Why don't you run away?" asked a curious Luffy.

"Because I am too scared…"said Kobby looking down in shame.

They kept walking as Kobby led Luffy to his self-made escape boat, as soon as they arrived near the … boat Luffy couldn't help but freeze in shock.

"I hope you didn't think you could go far with that coffin?" asked the hopeful pirate captain as he gazed at the boat that looked like a death trap.

Kobby had the decency to blush and look down in shame "It wouldn't have mattered as I was and am too scared to leave. But that reminds me Luffy-san what were you doing in that barrel?"

"Sleeping, I sailed away from my home island today to become the pirate king!" said the teenager with conviction.

"Pirate king! But that would mean finding the one piece if It even exist?! It's impossible!" yelled a bewildered pink haired boy before he was sent to the ground "Why did you punch me?"

"Felt like it. Hear me Kobby nothing is impossible so I will become the pirate king!"

"Nothing is impossible huh… So that means I could leave and become a navy soldier." Softly said Kobby as he regained some kind of hope.

"A navy soldier huh sure why not but I don't think they let cowards in." explained Luffy

"I don't care I will become a navy soldier and I will catch pirate like Alvida!" yelled Kobby with confidence for once.

"KOOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYY! What is this crap about catching me uh, and who is the most beautiful woman in the world?" asked a roaring Alvida.

"It's nothing Lady Alvida of course you are the most beautiful woman in the world." Said Kobby as he kneeled before the large woman and her mace.

"So that's the intruder… he doesn't looks like Roronoa Zoro" said Alvida as she looked at Luffy.

"Say Kobby… Who is that fat cow," asked the straw hat wearing teenager as he pointed at the fat cow.

Everyone jaws met the ground as they looked at the oblivious young man. A pulsing point could be seen on Alvida's forehead as she seemed to boil in rage.

"Kobby explain to this kid who am I before I smash his face in with my iron mace." roared Alvida having finally reached her limit.

"Luffy-san, what were you thinking Alvida is the….fattest cow in the whole wide world!" yelled Kobby causing Luffy to laugh and Alvida to roar.

Alvida tried to smash Kobby with her mace, but Luffy managed to catch the target and push him away, causing the mace to hit the sand not harming anyone.

"You…" grumbled the fat lady getting angrier.

She tried to hit Luffy but the straw hat wearing teen was to fast and Alvida not having the best stamina got tired pretty quickly.

"Are you done?" asked Luffy as he got in his combat ready stance.

"Because here I come **Ai no Panchi**!" yelled the teen as he punched Alvida in the jaw sending the tall woman flying back until she hit a tree and feel down unconscious.

'He… Took down the captain in one hit without using his weapon?! Is he some kind of monster?' thought the frightened crew as they witnessed their captain's easy defeat.

"You there get a boat ready for Kobby he is leaving to join the navys." said the victor pointing a random pirate.

"Yes sir!" said the frightened pirate.

* * *

A few minutes later by the sea, Luffy and Kobby stood near the small boat provided by Alvida's crew.

* * *

"Luffy-san what will you do now?" asked the future navy soldier.

"This Zoro guy, who is he?" asked the curious teen.

"That guy… he is a pirate hunter but he is as nasty as the pirate always leaving dead bodies or piece of theme to collect the bounty… Last I have heard of him he captured by the navy in a town not far from here." explained the young boy.

"Great let's go there! You will be able to join the navy and I will be getting my first nakama." said the excited teen.

"What!" yelled Kobby as they sailed to Shell Town where Zoro was said to be awaiting his execution.

* * *

Later Shell town docks

* * *

"You are a good navigator Kobby, you managed to sail where we wanted to go. I woudn't have managed it" said Luffy

"You know Luffy you should learn a bit about navigation or at least get a good navigator in your crew otherwise you will have trouble later" replied Kobby warning the future pirate of the danger of the sea.

"Maybe but first lets go eat!"

The two boys went into the town to look for a restaurant. They found one called the Food Foo, after eating together it looked like they would go their separate ways as one wanted to be the pirate king and the other one wanted to be a navy soldier.

"Looks like this is it Kobby I hope you will manage to get into the navy and become a great officer" said Luffy to his comrade who was nearly moved to tears.

"Thank you Luffy, I hope that you will become a great pirate even if then I will have to arrest you." replied Kobby.

"By the way you said that Zoro was pirsoner inside the navy base?" asked the straw hat wearing teen.

The two male were surprised that every one in the restaurant freaked out as Luffy spoke.

"I think that you shouldn't speak his name." whispered the glasses wearing boy as he watched the other customers.

"I read that the captain Morgan was in charge of the navy soldiers in this town." as Kobby said that the customers reaction was even worse than before confusing the poor boy.

Luffy and Kobby left the restaurant together and headed to the navy base, one to join the other to look for his first Nakama.

"I wonder why they reacted like that to the captain's name, I get that they are afraid of Zoro, who if he ever escape he could take revenge by killing them all, but the navy captain..." grumbled Kobby as he wondered the villagers' behavior.

Luffy choose to keep silent as they approached the base.

The two boys stood before the base's gate, Kobby looked in awe of the very representation of the navy's power.

"So you will be going now or later?" asked Luffy.

"I don't think I am ready..." grumbled Kobby "What are you doing?"

"I want to see this so called demon." replied the teen as he climbed on the wall protecting the base.

"Ah there he is let's go Kobby." said the straw hat wearing teen as he spotted what could only be a prisonner in the yard.

Luffy dragged the unwilling boy closer to where his future nakama was. After they both climbed the wall to see into the base, Kobby let go in fright having recognised Zoro due to his particular attire with a green haramaki and his black bandana.

Because of the noise Zoro spotted the two of them looking at him over the wall.

"Hey you two how about you come down here and set me free? it's been days since I was struck here as if I am some kind of scarecrow." said Zoro.

"Don't do it Luffy you don't know what he could do." whispered Kobby looking terrified of the tied up man.

Just as Luffy was going to jump into the base, a ladder was put just beside them shocking the three males. A little girl climbed the ladder showing the two boys next to her that they should be quiet, she jumped down into the yard and approached the tied up man.

"What are you doing here kid?" asked the prisonner.

"Here I made some rice ball, ou must be hungry." said the young girl as she showed rice balls to the starving man.

"Go away kid I am not hungry!" lied the man, however before the young gir could say or do anything a mean voice was heard.

"Zoro that is not the way to speak to a little girl, I am going to speak with her parents about it."

"Who is that?" asked Luffy to his neigbour on the wall.

"Must be a navy officer..." guessed Kobby.

"Tchh That dumbass of a daddy's boy." grumbled Zoro.

"Dumbass me did I hear you say that? I am the son of captain Morgan." boasted the badly dressed blond man.

Even Luffy who wasn't a fashion victim could tell that a purple and pink suit doesn't go well with blond hair, and that bowl haircut is gross.

Hermep, for that was his name, approached the little girl and stole one of the riceball "Those riceball looks delicious"

"Don't touch that!" cried the little girl.

"Bwa Disgusting! you should pt salt in those not sugar!" cried Hermep before slapping the riceballs on the ground and if that wasn't enough he stepped on them.

This move angered Luffy and puzzled Kobby who couldn't tink why someone that was apparently a navy or at least someone allied to them could act that way.

"Meany I made them with my heart." sobbed the small girl.

"You know : what you did was forbidden it's written here : don't feed the prisonners and it's signed captain Morgan. That's my dad by the way, you are lucky you are just a kid or you would have been killed. You throw her over the wall!" said Hermep ordering one of the navy that was next to him.

"But sir I..." said the navy

"Do I have to tell my father that his soldiers are disobeying his son? No well throw her over the wall!" yelled Hermep.

Reluctantly the navy soldier obeyed the order he was given and threw the girl over the wall, luckily Luffy managed to catch the girl before she hit the ground.

"You are looking well, better than I expected." observed the jackass.

"Yeah I will stay here until the month is over, as promised." replied the prisonner.

"We will see..." grumbled Hermep as he left "I don't think you will manage it but if you are still alive after one month, we will release you as promised."

After Hermep and the navys left, Luffy jumped over the wall to speak with Zoro leaving the girl with Kobby who was still shocked.

"You are still here? You should go home." said Zoro looking curiously at Luffy.

"I am looking for Nakama to join my pirate crew."

"You didn't have anything better to?" replied the tied up man showing his distate of the profession.

"It was the thing I wanted most..."

"So what you will then offer to untie me but only if I join you?" asked Zoro.

"For now I on't ask you anything, rumors say you are a bad boy." replied the straw hat wearing teen.

"A bad boy... uh well I don't have time to play pirate anyway but don't worry I don't intend to die here." stated the swordman.

"What strenght of mind...I would starve to death before the end of the first week..."

"You see we don't play in the same court. So go ask some body else to be your crewmate. Bt before you go can you give me the riceballs that are over there?" asked the prisonner.

"Those? You will eat that?"

"Yeah gimme" said Zoro opening his mouth as he was tied up and couldn't use his own hands and therefore had to be fed.

"Tell that girl, that they were delicious." said Zoro as Luffy left him where he was to find out how he got there.

* * *

Back in the town

* * *

Luffy found Kobby and Rika the little girl that tried to feed Zoro near the main street.

"He really ate everything?" asked Rika.

"Yeah but how come he is trapped there?" asked Luffy

"It's because Hermep used to have a pet wolf, that walked free in the town, when he tried to eat me Zoro killed him. So because Hermep was angry ad threatened to unleash his father's men on the town, Zoro surrendered to spare the town." explained Rika.

"I see so he is a good guy then!"

"I wondered because while he is violent bounty hunting isn't a crime so he couldn't have been arrested because of that." said Kobby as he realised how corrupt some navys could be.

The three of them suddenly heard Hermep's voice coming from the town's main street.

"You don't bow your head low enough! I'll tell my dad" yelled Hermep as he walked down the street looking over the villagers.

When the three of them entered the main street from the side, they saw almost all of the villagers bowing before Hermep always escorted by two navys. As if that behavior wasn't enough the son of Morgan was bragging about how they were going to execute Zoro regardless of the deal they had, something that Luffy couldn't allow.

"What about that deal you had with him?" asked Luffy

"Bah It was just a joke, I can't believe someone like Zoro could fall for something like that!" smugly said Hermep as if he managed to do something really great.

Before anyone could act Luffy was on Hermep and gave him a good trashing via punches in the head. After Kobby managed to pull Luffy off his victim, the victim screamed in rage as he left for the base.

"How dare you! I am captain Morgan's beloved son! I will have you killed and all of you as well since you did nothing to protect me!"

After Hermep left with his two bodyguards, the villagers dispersed and Rika's mother came to retrieve her, and lectured her about going to see Zoro.

"I made my choice, Zoro will become my nakama!" said Luffy with resolve as he too left for the base.

* * *

Navy base's yard

* * *

Luffy stood facing the tied up Zoro wondering if his choice was good, but in the end he decided to go for it.

"You are still here? I told you I wanted nothing to do with piracy." stated the tied up man.

"I heard you are a quite good swordsman?" asked the straw hat wearing teen

"Let just say that if I wasn't tied up here I could handle myself quite well." Replied Zoro wondering what the hell this guy wanted with him.

"Great you will be my Nakama!" stated Luffy.

"Hey I already told you no why the hell can't you understand the word no!, besides it is my life I do what I want with my life, And I Don't Want To Be A Damm Pirate!" said the prisoner starting to get angry as the teen in front of him completely ignored anything he had to say.

"Where is your sword," asked the future pirate captain to his future crewmate.

"Huh that doofus took it from me, it is my treasure." grumbled Zoro

"So if I get it back, you'll join my crew great!"

"Hey I didn't say that, that's blackmail" said Zoro to Luffy's retreating back.

'Don't think you can enter the base like that.' thought the prisoner as he watched the teen leave in direction of the bases'gates.

While Luffy was looking for the gates, all the navys were on the roof trying to lift Morgan's huge and ugly statue.

Luffy found himself before the gates.

'Hey where are the guards….? Let's try to knock' thought the teen as he looked at the doors.

They seemed to be quite solid so Luffy decided to use his full strength. Unfortunately for the navys while the doors looked like they weir made of steel therefore quite sturdy, they were actually made of wood and painted to look like steel, this was because captain Morgan used all of the taxes money to build his statue and when the gate broke a while ago they could only afford to replace them with doors made of wood. They thought that this sea being East Blue, the weakest of them all, no one was strong enough to break the gate and even if such a man existed no one was crazy enough to break into a navy base. Unfortunately for them Luffy was both strong enough and crazy enough. In a way Luffy was quite lucky as the navys were busy and therefore didn't guard the entrance or anything like that, they didn't even heard their base's gate being destroyed.

Luffy looked all over the base and couldn't find Zoro's sword, therefore he decided to look for

Hermep instead as he was the one that took the sword so he would know where it is. Luffy's luck struck again as he literally ran into Hermep at a corner.

"What the…You!" yelled Hermep as he looked at the one that dared to run into him.

Luffy grabbed Hermep by his collar and lifted him from the ground. He also got ready to punch the daylight out of him.

"Where did you put Zoro's sword?" darkly asked the straw hat wearing teen.

"In my room, it's just further down the corridor! Please don't hit me" begged Hermep who after being hit by Luffy several times and by his father not long ago didn't want to be punched again so soon.

Luffy took the shaking boy with him just to be sure he didn't lie, as he saw Hermep's room he wondered how could he have missed it, as it was the only room painted pink with frills and other girly things.

The future captain found not one but three swords inside Hermep's room, they weren't hidden or anything, he could shake his head at the boy's idiocy and cowardice as said boy was unconscious with bubbles coming from his mouth, he seemed to have collapsed in fright.

While Luffy was looking for the swords Kobby reached Zoro and started to untie him makind said prisoner wonder what the hell was going on.

"Hey kid what the hell are you doing?"

"The navys aren't going to wait, they are going to execute you in three days for no reason. When

Luffy-san heard this he went mad and hit Hermep before coming here." yelled Kobby as he couldn't untie the prisoner because the knots were too tight and he didn't have any kind of blade on him.

"WHAT! He really did that…" roared Zoro flabbergasted that people could act like that.

'Dammit I can't die yet, I have to fulfill my promise first' thought Zoro as he watched Kobby starting to cry in frustration.

Suddenly a shot touched Kobby in the shoulder sending him away from Zoro who still wasn't freed and soldier started to come into the yard lead by Morgan himself who looked quite furious that his orders weren't obeyed.

"Stay where you are you will be executed for disobeying captain Morgan's orders" said the soldiers as they took aim.

"You are quite ballsy I give you that but my orders are absolute, I am justice I am the law!" stated the navy captain.

'Shit!' thought Zoro as he saw his death coming.

* * *

With Luffy

* * *

The straw hat wearing teen was watching all this from the window in Hermep's room with a frown on his face. He knew he had to get down there quickly but the normal way was to slow, with a sigh he took the three swords in one hand and the his steel pipe like staff in the other, he took some step back from the window to have some space and jumped from the window of the room.

If Luffy was a normal 17 years old the fall would have killed him but he was trained from a very young age by his grand-father in several ways some of them quite insane so a fall from that high didn't bother him much.

His aim was spot on and his timing perfect as he landed right in front of Zoro just as the navy were about to shoot. If anything they shot earlier than what they intended to do because they were startled by Luffy's arrival. In an alternate universe where Luffy had eaten the Gomu Gomu no mi he would have let the bullets hit him to send them back, here he used his staff to deflect the bullets.

"What the hell?!" yelled the navy soldiers as their shoots were deflected.

"How did you do that?!" asked a bewildered Zoro.

"Shishishishi Practice lots of Practice." said Luffy "Now which one is your sword? I didn't know so I took them all."

"You did well, I used all three in a style I created myself."

"So will you accept my offer and fight alongside me or will you die here," asked Luffy to the grinning man in front of him.

"The choice is easy I don't intend to die here so I guess I will have to be… a pirate!" stated a grinning Zoro seeing this as a way to keep living, to keep his promise.

Luffy used one of the swords to cut Zoro's bounds freeing the man for the first time in days. Just in time as the soldier finally snapped out of their shocked states and figured that since guns weren't able to do the job then swords was the way to go.

So the soldiers rushed at Luffy and Zoro to kill them both, however Zoro having been freed recently and despite not having eaten and drunk anything in days stopped all of the soldiers easily catching all their blades with his three, with one sword in each hands and one in the mouth, the man was able to fight and hold back at least ten soldiers at the same time.

"The first guy that moves will be cut in pieces" said Zoro despite the sword that was in his mouth.

The soldiers looked like they were going to pee in their pants.

"I said I will be a pirate in your crew, now that I am fighting the navy it's not like I have any other choice. But be warned that I have one goal: I will be the best swordsman in the world no matter what people think everyone will know and fear me. Be warned that if you do anything that threatens my ambition you will regret it, is that clear?" stated the swordsman

"The best swordsman in the world, I expected no less from you, after all to be part in the pirate king's crew you need to be at least that." replied the grinning captain.

"Well said."

"Zoro get down!" said Luffy as he swung his staff like a baseball bat.

Luffy swung his staff over the ducking Zoro to strike all the soldiers that were held back by the swordsman.

"Nicely done." stated the swordsmaw impressed.

"Shishishi thanks."

"They are too strong" stated one of the soldiers.

"We can't defeat them." stated another one.

All this made the navy captain angry. His men disobeyed him whose orders were absolute, so the man did the only thing he could think about.

"Men those that were cowards pick a gun and kill yourself! That's an order! Execution!" ordered the monster in human skin.

"Yes sir!" said the soldiers: each and every one of them now had a gun in hand pointed at their own head.

"What the… he lost It." stated Zoro.

"I won't let you do it!" roared Luffy who charged at the navy captain to fight with him.

The teen tried to punch the bigger man but It was blocked by the latter axe that was fused with his arm in place of his hand.

"Fight with me if you are a man." challenged the angry teen.

"You cheeky brat, how dare you challenge me when you don't have any grade. You will regret your insolence!" replied the captain as he discarded his captain's coat to fight better.

"You will see how Morgan the butcher fights!" roared Morgan as he ran to Luffy.

The straw hat wearing teen calmly jumped over Morgan's attack, the attack was able to cut the wall. Luffy replied by punching the captain in the jaw unbalancing him, he then struck both his feet in

Morgan's stomach sending him on the ground.

Some of the men tried to attack Luffy seeing their commanding officer on the ground, the teen used his staff to fight them trusting his new crewmate to strike anyone that dared attack him from the back. In fact just as Luffy dealt with the soldier Morgan tried to slice him in half but he was promptly defeated by Zoro.

"The captain is down…." whispered one of the soldiers as if he couldn't believe such a thing.

"YEESSS YEPPEEE WE ARE FREE! The tyrant is down" cheered all the soldiers jumping in the air.

"I knew there weren't bad guys, it was because of captain Morgan they acted that way." Sighed Kobby relieved that the entire navy wasn't as corrupted as Morgan.

Suddenly Zoro collapsed all the fighting he did in the last few minutes were too much especially as he didn't eat or drank anything in the last few days, his energy was gone.

* * *

Later Rika's home

* * *

"It's good to have a full stomach!" sighed Zoro as he finished the meal nicely offered by Rika's mom in thanks.

"You wouldn't have survived for the full month.' stated Luffy to his new crewmate.

"Tchh"

"Thanks for the meal, it was really good." Thanked Kobby as the thwo others were busy glaring at one another.

"It's nothing, you saved us it's the least I could do." said Rika's mother.

"So what's next captain?" asked Zoro.

"We will need a map to Grand Line, and maybe a navigator before going there." stated Luffy as he pondered where they would go next.

"Make sense. If you want the one piece Grand Line is the next step."

"So you will really go there? Are you mad, you need a much bigger crew and a good ship and many other things! You are my friend despite the short time we spent together I don't want you to die because you were careless" yelled Kobby shocked at Luffy's careless behavior.

"You should be more worried about yourself, don't under estimate the navy's background check." stated Zoro softly hitting Kobby in the forehead with the pommel of his sword.

"Sorry to bother you during your meal but I have to ask: Are you pirates?" asked the officer in charge Riker.

"Yeah but I didn't hoist the colors yet." stated Luffy.

"I see then I am asking you to leave the town now, despite what you did to save us from the former captain Morgan, you are still pirates and I have to act as a navy officer. However I won't report you to the headquarters in thanks for what you did." stated Riker despite the villagers' protests.

"We were leaving anyway."

Luffy and Zoro left the house leaving Kobby inside as the boy wanted to become a navy.

"Wait isn't he with you?" asked Riker.

"Him you want to know where I found him?" asked Luffy causing Kobby to go angry.

Kobby rushed at Luffy and started to punch him over and over with the latter letting things happen without defending himself. The pirate captain did that to make Kobby attack him, to show the navy they clearly weren't allied.

After the navy soldiers pulled Kobby from Luffy, the two pirates slipped away to join Zoro's boat to sail away. Before they were out of sight they saw Kobby thanking them for what they did, he did that by saluting them something that was strictly forbidden by the navy's code. He was soon joined by every navy soldiers of the base.

"This isn't something you see every day." stated Zoro.

"Shishishishishi" laughed Luffy as they sailed away from Shell Town.

End

* * *

What will happen to the two of them during their trip, will they make it to the next Island or will they be lost at sea? Find ou t next time in : the thief, the clown and the sharpshooter.

* * *

The crew :

Captain : Monkey D Luffy

First Mate : Roronoa Zoro

* * *

Techniques :

Ai no Panshi : Fist of Love Garp's simplest move wich he taught his grandson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the thief, the clown and the Sharpshooter.

* * *

Answering the reviews :

Kyo-The-Sheep : Alors d'un Merci pour ton soutient, de deux je suis d'accord avec toi à propos des fics françaises, de trois sans doute mais bon j'ai écris ce chapitre en deux jours et bien que je me sois relut j'ai du en oublier plus d'une, et enfin son baton car c'est bien un baton est en acier et ressemble à ceux qu'il utilisait enfant avec Ace et Sabo.

* * *

Previously in How a locked box changes everything:

Luffy found his first crewmate after freeing from a navy base, he also let his friend Kobby behind so that the boy could join the marines. Luffy and Zoro are sailing in East blue looking for the way to Grand Line and more crewmates.

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **Technique**

 _Flashback_

Fight

* * *

Now:

* * *

East Blue Zoro's boat.

* * *

It's been two days since they left Shell town behind and sadly no island was in sight, their food supply was also quite low.

"Are you kidding me, you are a pirate and you don't know a thing about navigation?" asked Zoro to his captain.

"Don't worry we will land somewhere, someday." replied Luffy to his crewmate.

"Yeah! Maybe but we really should find a good navigator or we are never going to reach Grand Line." stated Zoro.

"I am hungry…." stated the both of them as they let themselves fall on their backs.

They watched helplessly as a bird flew over them far out of their reach as if to taunt them.

In an Alternate Universe Luffy would have tried to catch the bird that flew over them leading them to a new town and a new adventures but fate works in mysterious ways.

"Let's follow that bird. It can't fly forever so we will catch it once he lands" said Luffy

"Good Idea!"

The two started to row, they followed the bird hoping to catch it but fate had another plan.

"Help us!"

Luffy and Zoro still rowing looked at each other, then at the men barely holding their heads above the water.

"We don't have time to stop!" yelled Zoro at the shipwrecked sailors.

Luckily for the three sailors they were able to grab on the boat and pulled themselves inside it as it passed.

"You wanted to kill us!" roared one of the sailors.

"Doesn't matter guys we can go back now." said another.

"Stop rowing and let us take your boat or if you want we can show you why it would be wise to fear the prates under captain Buggy's order." said the now revealed pirate C.

"What did you say?" asked Zoro looking ready to kill.

A short beat down later.

"We didn't know you were Roronoa Zoro and a friend, if we had we wouldn't have tried to take the boat." said pirate A.

"Tchh because of you we lost the bird, you better row until we reach the coast maybe we will find it there." grumbled Luffy.

The three pirates started to slowly row towards the coast.

"By the way why were three pirates doing in the sea, shouldn't you have a boat?" asked a curious Zoro.

"Great question thank you for asking." said pirate B.

"It is because of that bitch, who stole our boat from us, no matter how cute she was she must have been a witch." added pirate C.

"Yeah she feigned being weak so that gentlemen like us would help her, we were just returning from having successfully attacked a merchant ship, and then she went on our ship stole it and all the gold we took and then she made a storm appear from nowhere and sank the boat we were in…" shamefully concluded pirate B.

'Hmm must have been a good navigator if she could predict the storm' thought both Luffy and Zoro as a new idea grew inside the captain's mind.

"And who is this Buggy you spoke about?" wondered Luffy.

"What you don't know Captain Buggy, the pirate who ate the devil fruit!" exclaimed pirate C in shock.

'A devil fruit huh I wonder which one he ate?' wondered Luffy lost in his own mind as he thought back to when he first heard about those fruits.

* * *

 _FlashBack_

* * *

 _Dawn island deep in the forest nine years earlier._

* * *

 _A young Luffy could be seen running in a forest from time to time he looked over his shoulder looking quite frightened._

 _'Damm Gramps why can't he understand I don't want to become a navy guy but the pirate king, and damm Ace to how could he left me behind to face Gramps.' thought the eight years old boy._

 _"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a faint yell could be hard coming from behind the boy causing him to run even faster in fear._

 _Suddenly the boy was tripped by a root and rolled on the ground until he hit another tree._

 _The boy shook his head to gather himself and looked around him for sign of his frightening Gramps. He didn't find his grandfather but instead he found himself looking at a weird Fruit shaped like a pear with swirly looking decorations and the color was off too being bright blue._

 _'Is that a fruit… Weird doesn't look to be to tasty' thought the boy as he took the fruit to get a better look._

 _"Luffy don't eat that!" roared the voice of his gramps startling him._

 _"Gramps I almost dropped it! And what is that thing, why shouldn't I eat it?" asked Luffy to the newcomer._

 _"That my dear Grandson is a Devil Fruit, if someone eats one he get a power and lose the ability to swim." explained the old man to his grandson._

 _"But isn't that good?" asked the young boy._

 _"It depends, the thing is you don't know the power you will get when you eat it, it could be something awesome or something lame." explained the old man "Come let's find Ace that way I will explain more about those fruits to the both of you! You should keep it, after all you were the one to find it, and you don't know when that thing will be useful. Promise me just that you won't eat it until you join the Navy."_

 _The both of them then went deeper into the forest to find Ace._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

When Luffy was done remembering they were arriving inside a town's port.

"Here we are mister Zoro, mister Luffy." said pirate A as they landed on the docks.

"Where are the villagers? Is this a ghost town?" wondered Zoro.

"Well you see… the thing is that the Buggy's band of pirates is currently attacking the town." explained pirate C.

"I see how about you lead us to this Buggy guy, He sounds funny." said Luffy.

The three pirates that brought them here looked at the teen with wide eyes, before whispering among themselves that the girl must be far away and that they at least came back. They lead the crew of two pirates to the tavern of the town where the Buggy's pirates were partying after having caught the thief that tried to steal from them.

The five pirates entered the tavern looking for Buggy for different reasons, the infamous pirate captain was sitting on a throne like chair watching his crew partying, in a cage on the side you could see an orange haired girl.

"Hmm you three, Were you successful in your attack? Who are those two? Where is my money?" asked the captain looking at his three underlings.

"Well you see…" stuttered pirate B before his eyes caught the thief that stole their ship from them in a cage not far from his captain "There she is the thief that stole your money!"

"What is that true girl not only did your steal the map to Grand Line but also my money! That is Unforgivable guys prepare the Buggy Balls!" roared the furious Buggy as he realized the thief stole twice from him.

The Buggy crew prepared a cannon which was pointed at and a special buggy ball was put into it.

Just as the pirates were going to lit the fuse Zoro hit them all with his sheathed swords.

"Guys like you shouldn't hit a defenseless person." said the swordsman as he threw the pirates away from the fuse.

"He Zoro Let some for me next time." complained Luffy to his crewmate.

"Roronoa Zoro are you here for my bounty?" asked the captain who had a bonty of 15 000 000 berries on his head.

"Don't care, but we have business with the girl so if you don't let her go I will have to cut you." threatened the former bounty hunter.

While Zoro was talking with Buggy, Luffy went to the canon and flipped it over so that the canon faced the Buggy crew.

"Hey Boggy, turn your big nose over there." yelled Luffy as he lit the fuse of the canon.

"What about my nose you dumb assed ape." yelled the furious Buggy before paling as he saw his special buggy ball about to be fired in his direction

"WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?"

"Grab the cage and let's go Zoro!" said Luffy as he and his crewmate left using the smoke as cover.

* * *

In a house in town

* * *

Luffy and Zoro having escaped from the buggy pirates with the cage, went inside an empty house where Luffy broke the cage with pure strength and untied the thief that was inside.

"Thank you, I thought I could steal from buggy as he looks like a buffoon but I learned he is anything but. My name is Nami, I heard you have business with me, what kind?" asked the now named Nami.

"We saw how you dealt with the three idiots, are you a good navigator?" asked Luffy.

"If I am good, I am the best navigator on this sea, I am also quite a good thief, why do you need a navigator if you don't mind me asking?" bragged the orange haired girl.

"We want to go on Grand Line to findt he One Piece but neither me nor my crewmate here are any good at navigation, so I want to ask you to join our crew." replied the captain.

"One Piece, Grand Line, does that means you are pirate?" asked Nami starting to get angry at the thought of owning her life to pirates whom she despised on principle. 'Dammit just as I hoped tp be free of them they grow them on trees or what'

"Yeah even if it is not official yet." replied Luffy.

"I hate pirates but since you saved my life I am willing to work alongside you for a time, but beware I am not cheap."

"Hey I am not paying you, trust me you will like working with us Shishishi" laughed the happy captain.

"I don't trust pirates, but any way if you want to go on Grand Line you will need to map that Buggy got back from me. If you are able to get it back and help me get Buggy's treasure then I will be willing to work with you for free." 'He seems strong but a bit naïve, I will use him for a time then go my way'

Luffy and Nami shook hands to mark their alliance, before the three of them left the home they were in, ony to see a funny and weird show.

Indeed a dog was fighting a huge lion ridden by a white haired man, the dog seemed to protect the building behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing let the dog go." yelled Luffy to the white haired lion ridding man.

"Ah it's you, good I will be able t bring your head to captain Buggy. But before that Richie wants to eat what is inside that shop and what Richie wants, Richie gets." stated the pirate as he let his pet lion strike the poor dog to get him out of the way.

"This one is for me." said Luffy as he got between the lion andd the dog, he thus blocked the paw strike.

"What the... how dare you?" asked the pirate.

"Why are you wearing such a weird cap?" couldn't help but ask a confused Luffy.

"You That's my natural hair you dumbass... I Mohji will make you pay in the name of captain Buggy! Go Richie." yelled Mohji.

ROAR!

Mohji and Richie went to strike Luffy, the teen blocked the paw with his arm, he then grabbed the lion by his fur and started to lift the lion over his head.

"What the...? How can he ift that lion with pure strenght?!" yelled Nami in disbelief as she watched the fight with Zoro.

"That's the captain for you, he is insanely strong."stated Zoro.

"Take that..." said Luffy as he slammed Richie into the ground headfirst, a perfect german suplex, Mohji was sent flying from his lion into the wall.

Nami couldn't believe her eyes here was a guy that could lift and throw a lion as if the animal weighted nothing.

"You...Richie!" yelled Mohji as he looked at his lion who was still stuck head first into the round.

"Now you." said Luffy as he cracked his knuckles walkin slowly towards the poor Mohji.

"Eh let's not do something hasty right, I can see that you are strong, i am the first mate of the Buggy pirates I could speak for you to my captain. But please don't hit me!" begged Mohji falling on his knees before the straw hat wearing captain.

"As if!" yelled Luffy as he struck Mohji with a devastating blow in the face. The strenght of the blow send Mohji into blissfull unconsciousness as the back if his head slammed hard into the ground.

"One down, that's good." said Nami still a little shock at the ease Luffy had in this fight.

"Waf! Waf!" barked the cute little dog in thanks.

"What happened here!?" yelled a shocked voice.

The three pirates turned to see a older man dressed in a funny armor and armed with a spear. They explained what happened to the man as he fed the little dog. In turn the man told them he was the mayor and what happened to his town between the pirates attack and the death of Chouchou's master due to illness.

As soon as the pirates finished with their tale, just then an explosion destroyed the houses on the right side of the street causing the mayor exploded in rage.

"That's the last straw, Buggy I Boodle will take your head!" roared the mayor as he readied his spears and ran to Buggy's hideout, with the three teens following him.

* * *

Buggy's hideout

* * *

Boodle, the mayor, was the first to arrive before the taver the pirates used as their hideout.

"Buggy I know you are in there come down there and fight!" yelled Boodle trying to provoke the pirate.

Buggy and his crew appeared on the roof to see who was causing such a ruckus, seeing it was just an old man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the clown.

"I am the mayor of this town. "said the old man.

"Bwahahahah, you think you have a chance against our captain!" yelled the crew.

"Captain." softly said a dark green haired man.

"What do you want Cabaji?"

"Please allow me to destroy that man in your name." asked Cabaji as he reached inside his mouth to pull out his sword. He then got on his unicycle to warm up a little.

Seeing this the crew cheered as they liked to see Cabaji fight as he was an awesome acrobate and his fight were very entertaining to them.

"What are you doing Cabaji? I am the captain and I say go back, let me handle him." stated Buggy killing the cheerfull mood of his crew. "Tell me old man what is your reason to come and defy me?"

"Don't screw with me! This town is my treasure and you are destroying it."

"A treasure? Idiot a treasure should be made of gold and precious stones, so that it's owner can flount his wealth." stated the pirate captain looking down on Boodle. "How could this town be a treasure you are pissing me off old man!"

"Don't screw with me you could never hope to understand how much this town means to me! I am here to teach you a lesson so come down and fight me!" roared the mayor.

"Come down, don't think so you hould stop bitching!" said Buggy as he launched his hand at Boodle, his hand was able to come off his bodu due to the Devil Fruit he once ate the Bara Bara no mi.

The clown was slowly choking the mayor and despite the poor man efforts the pirate wouldn't let him go, just as all hope appeared to be lost Luffy showed up and made Buggy let go by crushing his hand, showing that Buggy was still feeling anything that might happen to his body parts even when they were separated.

"Straw hat?!"

"Thank you youngster, you saved my life but I will ask you to leave this is my fight so please let me handle this." said the mayor catching his breath after being choked by Buggy.

Vlam! Suddenly the mayor was lauched headfirst into a wall by Luffy effectively knocking him out of the fight.

"Why did you do that?! Filthy pirate I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." yelled Nami thinking she may have made a mistake allying herself with such violent guys.

"He would have wanted to fight and he would have got in our way." stated the teen with Zoro agreeing with him.

"That's right if he had remained awake he would have died because they don't seem like the type to not hurt innocent bystander in a fight." explained the first mate to the thief.

"Maybe, but did he have to throw him that hard?"

"Hey Boggy our whatever your name is! What is that big red thing in the middle of your face? Is that your nose or an accessory?" asked Luffy shocking every one around him, even Buggy froze in shock.

"Fire! Fire every Buggy ball we have and destroy them all!"roared the clown in a furious rage.

His crew hurried themselves and fired the special Buggy ball.

"Why did you have to piss him off. Now hurry and flee if you don't want to die!" yelled Nami fleeing the street they were in and once more thinking sh may have madea mistake with this alliance.

"pff as if those thing could hurt me." stated luffy as he calmly rose his left hand and promptly caught the special cannonball with one hand.

"Tell me my dear Cabaji, am I dreaming or has this boy caught one of my special Buggy ball with one hand?" asked a bewildered Buggy to his quartermaster.

"Itaï why did you pinch me Cabaji?"

"I didn't know what else to do captain I am still shocked myself." stated the acrobate.

"You could have warned us don't you think captain?" asked Zoro as Luffy was calmly juggling with the cannonball.

"Where did he come from?!" yelled Buggy and Nami shocked.

"Hey he isn't going to..." started the Buggy pirates as Luffy got into a throwing position.

"I think that thing belongs to you here take it back **Genkotsu Meteor**!" yelled Luffy as threw the cannonball back at Buggy with twice the speed and strenght of the original cannon.

"Whaa...!" yelled Buggy as he watched his own Buggy ball fly back at him far faster than what he expected.

KaBoum! The tavern exploded when the buggy ball hit the roof, showing the strength of the explosives used by Buggy to make it.

"There now there is far much less pirates to worry about." stated a smirking Luffy while his two friend looked owlishly at him.

"How did you do that? What are you some kind of freak!" shrieked Nami once she recovered from the shock.

"I am no freak, I just had a trainig from hell." stated the staw hat wearing teen.

The smoke finally dispersed causing the three pirates to turn their attetion back to Buggy and his crew.

The clown and his quartermaster survived the explosion by using crewmembers as shield.

Only instinct allowed buggy to use his crewmembers as shield and survive the explosion, however the man starred at Luffy as if he saw a ghost.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _25 years earlier somewhere on Grand Line_

* * *

 _A young Buggy could be seen arguing with a young Shanks about something not important, other pirates were seen doing whatever pirates do when there is nothing to do._

 _"A navy ship is coming at us from the back!" shouted the look-out._

 _"Who is the leader can you tell from there?" asked the captain fearing that he knew who was following them relentlessly._

 _"RRRRRROOOOOOGGGGEEEEERRRRRRRRR!" roared a voice coming from the navy ship._

 _"GGGGAAAAAARRRRRPPPP you can't catch me!" taunted the pirate captain to the one who swore he would catch him._

 _"I don't have to catch you. You just have to stay in range, I will sink you! Get me cannonballs and keep them coming." said Garp as he turned to his men._

 _"And how will you shoot at us? We are out of range?" asked the pirate._

 _"Like that **Genkotsu Meteor!** "roared the navy officer as he threw cannonballs after cannonballs at the pirates, forever scarring the young Buggy._

 _FlashBack end._

'He can't be related to that man can he?' thought the clown as he looked at the yung man in fear and dread.

"Don't worry captain Buggy, i'll take care of them." stated Cabaji snapping his captain out of his shock.

The quartermaster drew his sword and used his unicylce to charge Luffy, Zoro went between them and stopped Cabaji with one of his sword.

"If it's going to be a swordfight I will be your opponent." stated the swordsman.

"Roronoa Zoro an honor."

Zoro vs Cabaji

The two swordsmen engaged in a furious swordfight, where it clearly appeared after the first few strikes that Zoro was clearly the better swordsman.

Seeing that his crewmate was going to be defeated unless he did something Buggy took a free shot at the green haired swordsman by firing his hand holding a knife into the swordsman sides, injring him quite severely.

"How cowardly, he struck him in the back!" yelled the orange haired girl in shock.

"Tch don't think you will be able to do that again I am watching you." stated Luffy deciding to keep the cheating clown in sight.

"Thank you captain! Now how will you be able to keep fighting whan you are injured like that?" asked Cabaji to his opponent thinking he had the fight already won.

Steel met steel with a clang as Zoro blocked each and every one of Cabaji's strike. The acrobat was surprised that even with such a wound he still wasn't able to gain advantage in the fight against the other swordsman.

Seeing that fighting without cheating wouldn't bring him victory, Cabaji decided to cheat.

" **Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji**!" said the acrobat, as he blew fire at Zoro to distract him, his strategy succeeded and he was able to kick his opponent right in his wound.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" yelled the swordsman in pain.

"I didn't strike you that hard what's happening to you?" mocked Cabaji.

"That scum he struck him in his wound that's not fair." fued the orange haired thief.

" **Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken!** " yelled the acrobat as he spun his sword creating a cloud of smoke blinding his opponent, he tried to strike Zoro, but the man was able to block with two of his swords.

"What..." stated the green haired swordsman as he saw Cabaji going once again for his wound, however he wasn't able to block the kick and was once again send to the ground in tremendous pain.

"That bastard he did it again." fumed Nami as she watched helplessly the fight between the two swordsmen.

"What happened? A big guy like you rolling on the ground, that's not something you should do. I hope you know that you and your freakish friend did a lot of damages to us, You maybe a dangerous bounty hunter but you shouldn't have attacked the Buggy pirates" stated the acrobat standing tall on the unicycle.

"Why aren't you helping him he could die?" said Nami as Luffy stayed silent watching the fight.

"Prepare to die Roronoa Zoro!" yelled Cabaji as he went for the kill, however Zoro got on his feet and struck Cabaji with the pommel of his left sword, sending the acrobate on the ground.

"You are starting to bore me, is it that funy to you to strike me in my wound?" asked Zoro before worsening his wound by slicing his side wide open shocking everyone.

"Wha...Are you crazy!?"

"My goal is to become the greatest swordsman in the world, I now have a greater disadvantage! I will prove to you the difference between our level!" yelled the crazy green haired swordsman.

"I clearly underestimated you..."

"Know that in the future I won't lose any fight against the swordsmen that will end up facing me." stated Zoro.

"I see you have an iron will, but sadly the wound you have will end up causing your end in this fight." said Cabaji keeping up with this banter between foes.

"You are wrong if I loose know then I will have to worry about the future." stated Zoro.

"Son of a bitch" grumbled the acrobate.

"Listen Luffy, there is a house behind the piece of junk that holds all their treasure. So I will go help myself with it I leave you with the task of getting the Grand Line map, which Buggy must hold hiimself. If you manage to get it then I will be interested in working with you some more." stated the thief as she left to get more treasures for herself.

"This is my special technique Roronoa! Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijo!" said Cabaji as he launched hundreds of tops at Zoro forcing the man to block them.

" **Kyokugi! Yama Noboro**!" said Cabaji as he rode his unicycle up a wall that was still standing. " **Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi**!"

Cabaji lept from the wall once he reached it's apex, he was know up in the air ready to strik Zoro from above.

"Cabaji! Kill him while I hold him in place, **Bara Bara Ho**!" yelled Buggy as he fired his hand at Zoro.

"Cowards..." said the target as he watched the hand fly towards him.

Luckily for the green haired swordsman Luffy leapt between them and stomped quite hard on the flying hand to keep Buggy from interfering in the fight.

"I told you I would watch you you stupid clown." said Luffy as he grund his foot in Buggy's hand.

"Thank you captain but I don't need your help in this fight." stated Cabaji as he started to come down due to the natural force of Gravity. " **Ichirin Zashi**!"

Zoro leapt to the left dodging implament, before standing up.

"That's enough I am tired..."stated the swordsman.

"That's good, the little man is tired, that's normal if you look at all the blood you lost in this fight. It's a great thing you did fighting that well until now." replied Cabaji before he was sent to the ground as Zoro kicked the unicycle he was riding.

"You don't understand I have enough of your silly acobatics" said Zoro using a dark voice.

"Then allow me to kill you with this technique..." started Cabaji only to be interrupted by Zoro's technique.

" **Oni Giri**!" stated the swordsman as his opponent fell bleeding on the ground.

"How could the crew of Buggy the clown be defeated by lowly thieves." moaned Cabaji from the ground.

"We are no thieves, we are pirates. Luffy I will take a nap now." stated Zoro as he fell on the ground to sleep.

"Don't worry... I will take care of him." stated the captain as he readied himself to fight.

Zoro vs Cabaji winner: **Zoro**!

"You...Pirates." said the clown in surprise.

"Yes of course! you should hand that Grand Line map over to us." stated Luffy.

"So that's what you wanted...Grand Line isn't a sea for rookie pirates like you, you won't survive there, what's pushing you to go there?" asked a curious Buggy.

"I want to become the pirate king!"

"WHAT Pirate King! What the fuck! I am the one that will find all the treasures in the world so if you becoem pirate king what does that make me...God? Stop dreaming will you!" roared a pissed of clown.

"Stop talking and start fighting!" complained the straw hat wearing teen.

"That straw hat of yours remind me of that guy I once knew in my youth, that red haired punk." grumbled Buggy shocking Luffy.

"Red hair... You know Shanks?!" yelled Luffy in shock that his friend could know some one like Buggy even tif that was a long time ago.

"Hmm? He seems to interest you, why do you want to know if I knew him?" asked the clown.

"Do you know where he is if you even know him."

"Maybe I do know where he is, maybe I don't. In anyway you will have to beat the answer out of me." stated Buggy as he drew out eignt knives from his belt.

Luffy vs Buggy

"I see you want me to use force, fine." said Luffy as he got ready to fight.

"Take that **Bara Bara Senbei**!" said Buggy as he launched his spinning lower body at Luffy who calmly jumped over the spinning legs.

"We will see if you handle yourself well in the air..." yelled the clown as he threw his eight knives at the airborne teen.

The straw hat wearing teen used his mastery of the staff to block all the knives that Buggy threw at him using his steel staff.

"Ho you handle yourself well." stated Buggy as he watched Luffy block all of his knives.

Luffy ran at the clown as he swung his staff at Buggy's head. If the staff were bladed the move would have decapited the poor Buggy.

" **Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu**!" yelled Buggy as he separated his head from his body to dodge Luffy's attack. The teen not managing to stop due to his momentum and because of his missed attack ran past Buggy and into a wall.

"Don't underestimate me kid." stated Buggy.

"Not fair, I would have hit you if you had left your head in it's place." grumbled Luffy looking at his opponent.

Nami who stood nearby was speachless ad she watched the two of them fight: while one had strange powers the other while not having any special powers held his own in this fight. She noted the teen uses of a staff and wondered if she should ask him to teach her to fight better with her own.

"What a fight I don't believe my eyes." softly said the orange haired thief.

" **Bara Bara Ho**!" said Buggy as he launched his forearm at Luffy who was forced to cath the member least he be pierced by the knives the hand held.

" **Kirihanashi!** " the hand lanched itself frm the forearm surprising luffy who was barely able to dodge, he was unharmed however his precious straw hat was a little bit damaged.

"You bastard! you dare to touch my hat!" roared Luffy furious that the clown harmed his precious treasure. "That hat is my precious treasure no one but me is allowed to touch it!"

"Ho that hat is that important to you?" wondered the clown as slowly and unseen by Luffy his hand started to rise in the air. The hand threw a knife at Luffy forcing the teen to dodge, then the hand launched itself at the straw hat. "Then protect it!"

Having seen Buggy used underhanded technique before, Luffy expected something like that to happen during his fight, so he was able to keep his precious hat safe from harm. However the teen was still furious that Buggy would resort to such underhanded tactics in the fight.

"How dare you threaten to harm my hat! It is the symbol of my promise to Shanks!" roared the teen.

"So it belonged to Shanks... No wonder that hat seemed familiar since he and I used to sail on the same ship." stated Buggy smuggly "We were nakama once in a time, we were cabin boys together."

"Shanks is a great man, you don't play at the same level!" stated Luffy running at Buggy looking like he once again aimed to strike at the clown's head.

" **Bara Bara Kinkyu Dasshutsu**!" said Buggy once more separating his head from his body to dodge the strike aimed at his head.

However that aim was a distraction as Luffy didn't punch Buggy's head but kicked him in the stomach. "Who do you think you are!?"

Buggy coughed up blood due to the strenght of the kick he received in the stomach, it took him several minutes to get his breath back.

"Don't ever say that Shanks and you were ever Nakama." said Luffy as he caught Buggy's head and started to stretch it like it mas made of rubber.

"But we were nakama once upon a time... I am telling the truth. It is not my fault you won't understand! Bara Bara..." started Buggy only to be punched right in his big red nose by the straw hat wearing captain keeping the clown silent.

After freeing himself from Luffy's grip Buggy went to explain why he hated Shanks who according to him robbed him of a treasure and hi ability to swim by making the then teen swallow the devil fruit he intended to sell. (If yo want to know more about what happened read the manga vol 3 chapter 19)

"I would say that Shanks saved your life." stated Luffy glad to hear that his role model was such a great man.

"That's not the point! The point is that I had to change all of my plans since all under water treasures are lost to me. I then got the idea to use these abilities of mine to steal all the treasures that are above land!" stated Buggy launching his upper body in the air.

"I'll crush any insect that would dare ro me of my treasure! I will kill any one that would steal from me." roared Buggy as he launched his upper body at Nami who was trying to steal from him.

She spotted him but was unable to react at seeing half a man flying right at her.

"Let go of my treasure!" roared Buggy.

"Shit he spotted me!" said Nami as she tried to run away but the weight of the bag of gold she was holding was slowing her.

"You thief, unhand my Gold or I will cut you in pieces." said Buggy as he readied eight knives held between his knuckles.

Buggy really shouldn't have done that as Luffy spotted his lower body parts not far from him. Nami was shocked to see Buggy suddenly stop not to far from her, she could see an expression of surprise and pain on his face.

The reason for that was that Luffy had kicked him vey hard in the balls.

"How...Dare you stike at my scrotch!" moaned the clown in pain.

"In case you had forgotten, I am your opponent not her." stated Luffy. "Oï Nami as long as you hold that bag he won't stop attacking you."

"You ask me to let go of this treasure never! This treasure is mine why should I give it up." yelled Nami.

"Your treasure..." grumbled Buggy still trying to recover from the kick in the balls he received earlier.

"Exactly, I am a thief specialised in pirates and since I stole from you, that treasure is now mine." stated the thief.

"Are you mad! What you hold in your arms is mine, it is not because you stole it that it is yours! What did your parents ever teach you?" yelled Buggy.

"A pirate that tries to preach the good word isn't that cute. Allow me to say that I didn't reach low enough to allow a pirate to teach me anything." stated the thief.

"You will rue this words little thief... **Bara Bara Festival**!" yelled Buggy as he separated himself into many pieces that started to fly around.

"Ha ha ha so kid you still want to help your little friend?" taunted the clown.

"Hmmm the feet don't seem to fly around like the rest of the body parts." remarqued Luffy as he spied Buggy's feet walking around, he quicly caught one and started to torture it causing the clown to react in several different and funny ways.

"Oï stop kidding around!" yelled a panting Buggy as he had his foot tickled, pinched and his toes smashed.

"I agree with you." said Nami as she tried to use her bag of gold to hit the clown.

However that was quite a bad thing to do as Buggy caught the bag first with his hands, then he bit the bad and tried to hit Nami in the back with knives. Fortunatel for Nami Luffy choosed this moment to hit the clown while he was distracted.

"Good now to find the map." said Luffy while the clown was still stunned by the blow.

After searching all the body parts, Luffy found the map to Grand Line. Buggy choose that moment to wake up.

"Hey wait a minute kid, that map is mine. I will destroy you!" yelled Buggy " **Bara Bara Rememberement**!" yelled Buggy calling all his body parts back to him, however only his hands and his feet answered his call, the rest were trapped by Nami.

"Wha My body..." stuttered the surprised pirate.

"You are looking for this?" asked Nami as she stepped on the trapped body parts.

"She tied my body parts!?" yelled the clown in surprise.

"Well done thief, Now Buggy how about a littke trip, **Genkotsu Meteor : Buggy version!** " said Luffyas he grabbed the chibi Buggy and threw him far far away.

Luffy vs Buggy winner: **Luffy**.

"Now that is done will you join us?" asked Luffy.

"No I said we are allies, that's all we are, but I wont sticking around as you seem to be quite strong, at least enough to allow me to loot anything that might catch my eyes." stated the thief. "And since Baggy had a love of good treasure I might be able to get 10 millions Berries out of it."

"Do you mind holding half of it, as it is it is too heavy for me." asked the orange headed girl.

Luffy looked around and spotted Zoro still sleeping on the ground and went to wake him up, once done he went to wake the mayor up but before he could the other villagers came and chased them away, thinking that the three pirates were the one that did all of this.

Thanks to the help of Chouchou, the dog Luffy helped, they were able to escape unscathed to reach the harbor. Once there Luffy and Nami, the former holding the injured Zoro, found the three pirates that led Luffy and Zoro to Buggy. The three pirates fled once they saw Luffy and Zoro, they clearly remembered the beat down they received earlier.

"Hoi Nami, did you know you had Buggy's flag on your sail?" asked the captain.

"I couldn't do anything about it as I stole it from the three idiots that fled from you." replied the thief.

"Oh the mayor is here." observed Luffy as the two boat started to sail away from the town.

"You guys... Thank you for everything you did! I owe you a lot!"shouted the mayor moved to tears causing the three pirates to smile as they slowly sailed away to new adventures.

* * *

Open sea a few weeks later.

* * *

It's been a few days since the three pirates left Gaimon's Island after helping the strange man who gave them some fruits to help them reach Grand Line.

"It's not going to work..." observed Nami "If we want to reach Grand Line, the map only won't help us, we need a proper ship. Like that we wouldn't make it out alive."

"Yeah you are right but we need, more food, and also another crewmember, maybe one with some medical knowledge, because while I thank you for stitching Zoro's wound but I can't force you to do it every time one of us get hurt." replied the captain agreeing with his almost crewmate.

* * *

In a village on a nearby island.

* * *

A young long nosed teen was standing on a cliff looking at the sea in front of him.

"Ah it's a good day to come." said the teen before turning and running to the village screaming for help "Help the pirates are here! They are going to kill us, they are coming here!"

"What pirates are here!?" asked a random villager.

"Ah don't worry, that is Usopp he is lying." stated an older villager.

Soon villagers started to chase the lying teen to make him pay for telling such worrying lies, however the chase only made the boy happy as he laughed running from the villagers.

After the villagers gave up chasing Usopp, as the teen hid in a tree to escape his pursuers.

"Hahaha today too they trusted me." stated the happy young lier.

"Ah there he is." stated a young voice.

"Oh is that you guys?"

"Hi captain Usopp, have you slept well?" asked a young boy with pepper shaped hair.

"Your crew is ready for your orders!" said a young boy with carot shaped hair.

"Piiman, Ninjin there is two of you? Where is Tamanegi?" asked the captain of this young crew after climbimb down from the tree.

"He must still be asleep don't you think?" asked Ninjin.

"Yes that must be it." answered Piiman.

"Really what am I going to do with a late sleeper for a pirate?" wondered Usopp.

"HELP!" screamed a voice coming from down the road.

"Ah there he is." stated Ninjin.

"Why is he screaming like that?" wondered Piiman.

"It's awfull, the pirates have landed on this island. I swear it is true!" yelled the newcomer.

"Are you kidding?" chorused Usopp and his two young friends.

"Yes and I swear I saw the flag of Buggy the clown." stated Tamanegi.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes!"

"It's time to eat!" yelled Usopp as he fled in fear.

"Where are you going captain?!" asked the young crew.

"I have a terminal disease where I have to eat at regulat time unless I want to die." lied Usopp s he feigned being hurt.

"Liar!" chorused the crew.

"Captain, you always told us you wanted to become a great pirate." said Ninjin.

"How could a great pirate be affraid of other pirates?" asked Piiman.

"Yes and besides they are only three of them." added Tamanegi.

"Only three? I thought they all came here?" asked a shocked and hopefull Usopp.

"No there are only two small boat." explained Tamanegi.

"Perfect! It's time for the Usopp pirates to act, let's kick these guys off our island. Follow me Guys!" yelled Usopp.

"Aye captain!" yelled the crew.

* * *

Gecko island's beach.

* * *

"Great job Nami, we arrived on the right isand." stated Luffy.

"It's not that hard, when you know what you are doing. And we had a map so that was easy." said Nami.

"So we can reach the village by that road?" asked the captain.

"Yes but you shouldn't expect much it is just a small village." explained Nami.

The three pirates were watched by Usopp and his crew.

"Hey Tamanegi, is that them?" asked Usopp.

"Yes look at their sails it looks like a skull." said Tamanegi.

"They don't look that dangerous." remarqued Ninjin.

"You can say that again." said Piiman.

Zoro left the boat he was sleeping in, and stretched to get his feeling back in his members.

"Ah it's been a while since I walked on earth." said Zoro.

"It's no wonder you slept for a good part of the trip." explained Luffy.

"Hey, did you notice we were spied on, they are over there." stated Zoro pointing right at the Usopp pirates.

Seeing that they were spotted, the three kids ran away leaving Usopp alone to face the three pirates.

"Hey you don't leave me here!" yelled Usopp at his retreating crewmates.

"My name is Usopp, I am a pirate and my crew rules this Island with an iron fist! All the villagers call me Captain Usopp, showing the world my glory." yelled Usopp trying to bullshit his way out of a fight "So you should think twice about attacking, because you stand no chance against my crew of 80 millions men."

"Are you kidding?" asked Nami seeing through Usopp's bullshit.

"Argh how did you guess?" yelled Usopp.

"You just told me..." deadpanned Nami.

"Argh my tongue slipped, the plan fall shorts!" said the lying teen.

"Ah you are a funny one." stated Luffy.

"Funny!? I have pride mister, we don't call me Usopp the proud for nothing." replied Usopp.

Later in a restaurant called Meshi.

"So you are here to get a ship and recruit new members." stated Usopp.

"Yeah that's right." replied Luffy.

"Lucky for you I know where you can find both, for the ship I don't know if he will help you. He is the owner of the largest house in the village, or rather you will have to deal with his daugher as he died a year ago. For the crewmember you are looking right at him, I will gratefully accept the position of captain. " stated the long nosed teen.

"No You won't be captain." chorused the three pirates.

"You won't think about it longer?!" yelled Usopp, in shock.

* * *

Later near a large house.

* * *

Usopp left the three pirates at the restaurant as he had a date with the owner of the large house, however he had to dodge the servants and tha guards as the adults didn't appreciate his presence near the young owner of the house, the young and beautiful Kaya.

"Usopp you came!" said Kaya happy with his presence.

"Of course, Lady Kaya you look marvellous today." said the long nosed teen.

"So what story will you tell me today?" wondered the young heiress.

"Did you know that in the southern seas there is a Glodfish si huge that his shit forms Island of their own." told Usopp to the young girl that listened as his story made her travel something that according to her butler Klahadore was forbidden.

* * *

Back with Luffy and co.

* * *

The three pirates were joined by the young kids that were with Usopp earlier in the day, after alittle misunderstanding with the fate of Usopp. They finally agreed to lead Luffy and his friends to Kaya's house where Usopp was sure to be found.

Luffy decided to speak with the owner to convince her to give them a ship. All six of them slipped past the guards into the garden where they found Usopp talking to Kaya.

"Wh... What are you doing here?" asked Usopp shocked to find them here.

"He is the one that told us to lead his here." said Piiman as he pointed at Luffy.

"Who are they?" asked Kaya.

"Hello miss." said Luffy.

"This is a fan of mine who come from far away, he is now part of my crew." bragged Usopp with his arm around Luffy's shoulder.

"Euh Now In reality we came here to ask for a favor." said the captain.

"A favor? I will hear you out." stated the young heiress.

"We need a big ship." asked Luffy.

"You there, you are on private property." said a voice that instantly angered Luffy.

"Shit, there is the butler." grumbled Usopp.

"Klahadore..." softly said Kaya.

"You were never told not to enter other people's home with no warning." said the butler.

"Klahadore let me explain..." started the heiress.

"No need Lady Kaya, you can explain things to me after I deal with these trespassers. Please leave the property, unless you have a request to make." said Klahadore.

"Yeah I have a request to make, but not to a mere butler, no butler would keep his lady from speaking, something tells me you aren't used to obey orders but to give them so who are you butler?" asked Luffy looking at the butler, it was almost unnoticable but the young teen saw the butler flinch as he spoke, showing him this butler was hiding something.

Seeing that the young teen wearing a straw hat wasn't an easy target, the butler shifted his target to Usopp as the butler knew every and all of Usopp's weak points such as his father.

"You are Usopp aren't you. I know everything about you, you spent your day doing nothing but lie about pirate attacks. I know everything about your father too, the worthless man that left his wife and son behind to become a lowly pirate because he was ashamed of them." said klahadore hoping to have Usopp strike him so that there would be disagreement between the boy and Kaya.

"You stop talking about my father."

"Klahadore you go too far apologise to him." yelled Kaya to her butler.

"Apologise to this peasant, surely you jest lady Kaya, besides I am sure that the only thing that makes him spend time with you is that he is after your money."

"Klahadore!" yelled Kaya but the butler didn't listen to her as he kept angering Usopp.

"You are getting angry for such little things, how about you tell us a little lie about your father being a merchant or how about that your aren't his real son." continued Klahadore.

"Hey Krapadore, first your voice piss me off so shut your mouth, second I have no respect for someone that wear a jacket with golden poop on it, third, I finally remembered where I had heard the name Usopp before: from his father Yassop who is a valued member of the crew led by Shanks and also can't shut up about his son and last I have business with the lady behind you not with you so begone from my sight you lowly butler." said Luffy as he kept Usopp from hitting the butler.

Every one were shocked first at the way Luffy spoke with Klahadore, and about the crew which Usopp's father was a member off.

Kaya having enough of the behavior of her butler finally took charge of the conversation.

"Klahadore, enough go back inside, we will have a talk later about your behavior! As for you maybe we could talk about it tomorow, it seems I have a butler to handle." said Kaya as she glared at her butler.

"Thank you we will return tomorrow, we will stay in town until then." said Luffy bowing in thanks.

* * *

Later in Town.

* * *

Usopp went away to calm down, his three young friend went home, so that left the three pirates who spoke about the aftermath of the conversation Luffy had with kaya and her butler.

"Say Luffy I am impressed, you were really being a great captain out there." stated Nami.

"Well It's just that this butler rubbed me the wrong way, I think he is hiding something nasty. Besides manners were drilled into my head when i was younger." explained Luffy.

"You are right, the way he held himself... It's like he has been in swordfights before." observed Zoro.

"Bah let's just wait, besides i have to speak with Usopp about his father, if he has even half the talent his father had, I want him in my crew as the sniper." said Luffy.

"By the way Luffy how do you know such a big pirate?" asked Zoro.

"Didn't I tell you, He is the one that gave me this hat." said Luffy as he left to look for Usopp.

On the way he spotted a funny guy that walked backwards, the only reason why the straw hat wearing teen noticed the guy was because of the strange chakram he wore on his neck.

* * *

On a cliff overlooking the sea outside the village.

* * *

Usopp could be seen brooding, looking at the sea.

"Ah it's you." said the brooding teen as he spotted Luffy coming from behind him.

"You are Usopp, the son of Yassop, right?" asked Luffy.

"So you really know my father... What was he like?"

"He seemed like a fun guy, the greatest shooter I have ever seen, the only fault he had was that he couldn't stop speaking about the son he left behind...you." explained the straw hat wearing teen.

"He...spoke about me..." wondered Usopp in awe.

"Yep everytime I spoke with him." said the captain.

"So He made a great name for himself in the crew of such a great pirate." said Usopp "Guess I will have to leave to meet with him."

"Mah don't worry, If you have even half the talent of your father I want you in my crew." said Luffy.

The two kept talking about a lot of things creating a strong friendship, the sun was getting a little low in the sky, the two of them were about to leave when they heard voices coming from the beach, curious they slowly approached the edge to see who was talking.

Down there was Klahadore and the strage man Luffy saw earlier in the day, the two of them spoke about the plan Klahadore, who was really a pirate named Kuro and the other man former captain, created two years ago. (To see the full plan read the manga vol 3 end chapter 25 and chapter 26)

Having heard the full plan and that the actual was scheduled to begin in a few hours the two teens slowly wlaked away from the edge and started to plan what to do.

"We must warn the town, about the attack and god someone must warn Kaya about Klahadore or Kuro or whatever is name is." said Usopp

"We can't warn the town, they will think you lie and me and my friends are strangers so the villeagers won't trust us, what we will do is that you go warn Kaya, then join us to fight the pirates, from where the pirates could attack?" said Luffy.

"Hm either from here or the beach on the other side of the island." answered Usopp.

'That funny guy I saw was coming from the other side of the Island, maybe their ship anchored on the other side.' thought Luffy as he thought back to that weird guy.

"Maybe we should put some traps here just to be sure, and defend the other beach, that guy that was with the false butler was coming from the other side of the island." said Luffy.

"Ok!"

With the two of them it took only ten minutes to trap the slope going from the beach towards the village, when they were done Usopp ran to warn Kaya and Luffy ran to find his crew to warn them about the upcming fight.

* * *

Later Kaya's house.

* * *

After having taken a nap to rest a little, Kaya looked for her butler to speak with him about his behavior but was told by Merry another servant that he went into town, a little angry at being disoeyed by her servant again, the young heiress went in her room only to find a panting Usopp looking at her from the three branch he sat on.

"Kaya listen to me, someoe is trying to kill you, It's your butler, he lied to you his real name is Kuro, he is a former pirate captain that wants to take all your inheritance." said Usopp trying to warn Kaya about the false butler.

"Now Usopp I know that Klahadore, disrespected you and your father earlier in the day, but it's no nice to tell such lies about someone. I expected better from you Usopp." said Kayalooking disappointed thought she noted that the normally calm Usopp was freaking out.

"But I am telling the truth."desperately said Usopp.

"Please let me rest I still have to speak with Klahadore about his behavior so please return home, we will speak more tomorow." said Kaya dismissing the teen.

Seeing that his words weren't heard choose to leave to defend his village against the pirates.

Night was falling and still no Klahadore so Kaya went to sleep vowing to talk to her butler in the morning the following day.

The butler returned later in the night and was confronted by Merry another butler about his earlier behavior not knowing that the other butler was really a pirate and that he was very angry about what happened.

"Klahadore where were you the mistress wanted to talk to you, your behavior was no behavior a true butler should have, now I know you came into the service of the lady's parents only two years ago but that's no excuses. " lectured Merry.

Something inside Kuro snapped, his plan was about to become a succes so he had to do his part by making the accident that would happen to Kaya believable and that was by killing every one on the property. With that in mind he put his bladed gloves and just attacked surprising Merry who only had the time to open his mouth before he was cut. Kuro then went on a rampage throughout the estate killing all the servants and the guard that were on duty, for the others they wold be killed by his men when the attack on the village started.

Later Kaya woke up to a silence that wasn't normal, worried and with the earlier warnings of Usopp in mind, the heiress slowly walked out of her room, when she went to one of the rooms, her mouth opened in shock as laying in a sea of blood was Merry her other butler.

"Merry, are you okay what happened?" asked the very worried heiress.

"La...dy Ka...ya?" asked erry struggling to even breath.

"Don't speak, save your breath, you are going to be ok." sobbed Kaya.

"Do..n't lie, I ...Know ...I won't sur...vive cough Kla...had...ore, he ... killed cough everyone...He wants... your Inheritance...please...flee you...have to...live..." struggled to say Merry to his beloved mistress before breathing his last and dying in his mistress' arms.

End.

* * *

The crew :

Captain : Monkey D Luffy

First Mate : Roronoa Zoro

Ally/Thief/Navigator : Nami

Sniper : Usopp

* * *

Techniques :

Genkotsu Meteor : Meteor Punch : One of Garp's signature technique which he taught to Luffy. The user just had to launch a cannonball with their bare hands.

Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaji : Fire Breath : Cabaji spits fire at his foe.

Kyokugi! Yukemuri Satsujin Jiken :Murder at the steam bath : Cabaji spins his sword creating a smokescreen.

Kyokugi! Kamikaze Hyakkoma Gekijo : Dance of the 100 kamikaze tops : Cabaji launches 100 explosive tops at his foe.

Kyokugi! Yama Noboro : Hike in the mountain : Cabaji rides vertically up a wall.

Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi : Acrobatics! Let's climb a mountain : Cabaji leaps from the top of a wall.

Ichirin Zashi : Sting of the unicycle : Cabaji comes down from above his foe.

Oni giri : Demon Slash : Zoro slashes his foe with his three swords two diagonally and one horizontally.

Bara Bara Ho : Split Split cannon : Buggy launches his hand at his foe usually holding knives.

Kirihanashi : separate : used after Bara Bara Ho Buggy laungches his hand after having launched his forearm surprising his foe.

Bara Bara Senbei : Split Split Rice cracker : Buggy launches his legs spinning after having unsheathing a knives he had hidden in his shoes.

Bara Bara Festival : Splt Split Festival : Buggy separates all his bodyparts making them fly around to hit his foes.

Genkotsu Meteor Buggy Version : Meteor punch : Buggy version : A version of the original using Buggy instead of a cannonball.

* * *

What will happen to Luffy and his friends, will the attack of the pirates succeed and what will Kaya do now that found out the truth about her butler and what he did to her servants? Find out next time in The nurse, the cook and the navigator!

PS : Leave a review, they make me write faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The nurse, the cook and the navigator.

* * *

Answering the reviews :

Boby335 : Thanks glad you like it so far, I hope that you will like what follows. As for Garp I think that in canon as Luffy was rubberman he didn't thought to train him as he doesn't seem to like devil fruit. I will try to avoid doing that and will try to proofread a little better.

Lightningblade49 : You are absolutely right, that is exactly how I planned it plus I decided to expand her backstory a little bit, but that will be shown later much later.

* * *

Previously in How a locked box changes everything:

Luffy and his friends defeated Buggy and his crew, then they went to look for a proper ship. They found someone who was willing to listen to them : Kaya. Unfortunately the fake butler Klahadore wants to kill Kaya, he already killed Merry and the other servants. His former crew will attack the town at dawn, it's up to Usopp, Luffy, Zoro and Nami to defend the village.

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **Technique**

 _Flashback_

Fight

* * *

Now :

* * *

Dawn, northern beach of Gecko's Island.

* * *

The four friends were waiting for the pirates, Usopp and Nami were quite scared because they were the leat powerfull members of the crew, while Zoro and Luffy grinned like loons as they couldn't wait for the fight to start.

Soon enough the Black Cat pirates landed on the beach, led by the strange man, Luffy and Usopp saw talking with Kuro earlier in the night, his name is Jango interim captain of the Black cat pirates.

"Hm What are these people doing here? No matter guys we have to make sure captain Kuro's plan succeeds, that means killing these people so attack!" yelled Jango.

"Yes Sir!" yelled the Black Cat crew as they charged the four teens.

Unfortunately for them, it turned out that beating the crap out of weaker pirates was a great team building exercise. Usopp fought with a slingshot which would seem childish if he wasn't deadly accurate with the thing, he actually managed to knock down a few pirates with headshot but he still had to train his speed. Even Nami managed to knock some pirates down with clever uses of her wooden staff, no matter how strong you are as long as you are a man a hit in the balls will defeat you. The rest were easily defeated by Luffy and Zoro who even had a little friendly competition over who beat the most pirates, which naturaly ended in a draw.

"Did you feel like you hit anything?" asked Luffy to his first mate.

"Nah I felt like I hit butter." stated the swordsman.

Jango could only watch his shock as his crew was so easily beaten by four teens.

'Damm if this goes own Kuro will come and this won't end well for us…Ah I know.' "Ok guys just look at when I will say Jango you will gain great strength and ignore pain. **One Two Jango**!" said the interim captain as he swung his chakram back and forth as if he wanted to hypnotize his men.

"Yargh!" yelled the men as they got up looking ready to fight once more. One of them even punched a big rock shattering it.

"Uhhhh I am having a crisis of I can't fight such a crew disease." said Usopp shaking in fear.

"I will let you two handle it ok." said Nami to the two monsters next to her that looked even more eager to fight than before.

This time again the black cat pirates were sent flying away, but this time only two pirates took care of them.

"Were they better?" wondered Luffy.

"Meh! This time I felt like I cut paper." stated the swordsman.

Luffy then went to the pirates ship grabbed the base of the cat looking figurehead and promptly ripped it off the boat, and used it as a giant bat to finish off the remaining berserkers pirates.

Jango starred at the crew of four feeling dread as he knew Kuro wasn't a patient man when it was time to execute a plan, so he knew the man was probably on his way here right now.

"Hey look Buchi the figurehead is gone!" yelled a voice coming from the boat.

"That's it Sham! Buchi! Come down here I have a mission for you!" yelled Jango relieved that the crew wasn't entirely defeated.

"Oh it's the Nyaban brothers." cheered one of the black cat pirates that wasn't unconscious.

"Yes captain Jango, you need us?" asked Sham the skinny member of Nyaban brothers.

"Of course I want you to take care of them before you know who arrives." explained Jango.

"But captain Jango, we are just the ship's guardians we are no good in a fight like this, besides they look strong to have taken out the whole crew like that." complained Buchi the fat brother.

"You want to take them or can I destroy them?" asked Zoro tying his black bandana on his head.

"Nah I am waiting for the fake butler." replied the captain "Do what you want with them. But don't underestimate them, they may seem weak but they weren't tasked with guarding their ship for nothing."

"Aye captain!"

* * *

Meanwhile in town

* * *

The Usopp pirates wondered where their captain was as usually he screamed about a pirate attack throughout the village at this hour so they figured something was wrong.

When they saw Kaya walking by herself they definitely knew something was up.

"You three...You were with Usopp yesterday do you know where he is?" asked Kaya who seemed quite stressed.

The three Usopp pirates shook their heads and vowed to help her look for their captain.

* * *

Back on the beach.

* * *

Zoro vs Sham and Buchi.

The green haired swordsman gave a bloodthirsty grin at his two opponents, you know the one that say come at me and I will bathe in your blood, that grin managed to unnerve the Nyaban brothers who normally were calm and collected.

"So… Are you coming or not?" taunted the swordsman.

"Damm it I don't want to die!" yelled Sham as he ran to Zoro, who narrowed his eyes as he saw the clumsy way the pirate ran.

When Sham was near Zoro he struck faster than his running speed showed, however Zoro wasn't one of East Blue best swordsman for nothing so he easily blocked Sham's strikes with his swords.

However that was just what Sham wanted, he stole Zoro's remaining sword that just happened to be the one he held most dear. " **Neko Baba**!"

"You…..!" roared Zoro as he watched Sham jump back with his treasured sword on his back.

"What will you do now." taunted Sham as he threw the sword he just stole further down the road.

"Tch two swords are more than enough to deal with a weakling like you." stated Zoro.

Now more prepared to deal with Sham's tricks Zoro was able to overpower the skinny man and cut him almost in half.

Zoro sprinted trying to reach his sword but Sham wasn't as dead as Zoro though, so the skinny man was able to catch Zoro and hold him on the ground.

"Luckily for me I used **Nekoze** to avoid your strike otherwise I would have been dead." stated Sham.

"That's great Sham, hold him right there! **Cat the Funjyatta**!" said Buchi as he jumped in the air and tried to squash Zoro.

Fortunately the swordsman was able to roll over dodging the strike that created several cracks on ground.

Nami seeing that Zoro was in trouble, tried to reach the sword as the swordsman was a little busy defending himself from the Nyaban brothers' attacks. However before she could reach the sword Jango appeared and cut her shoulder with his chakram.

"Now I am afraid that I can't allow that to happen." stated the hypnotist.

Suddenly Jango and the brothers stilled and looked to the road leading to the beach. There stood looking quite pissed at his former crewmates Kuro, former captain turned client of the Black Cat pirates.

"Jango didn't I tell you to attack the village at dawn?" asked Kuro to his former first mate.

"Yes…"

"Then why the hell are you still here, I expected some kind of resistance but my old crew should have been able to take care of four teens or have you become so weak that you can't defeat those weaklings." roared the former captain.

"Hoï don't insult us." grumbled Buchi.

"Yeah you may have been our captain five years ago, but now you lost your touch so you don't have the right to insult us or call us weak, if anything you are the one that became weak." added Sham as he and Buchi went to attack their former captain.

"Sham, Buchi stop!" yelled Jango.

Sham and Buchi reached the place where Kuro was and struck with all their might, but Kuro was already behind them holding them at bay with his bladed gloves.

"Now it it's true that I am no longer your captain, but I am a client and more importantly I am fully able to kill each and every one of you, so I give you five minutes to finish them off or I will do it myself." said Kuro.

Using Kuro's presence as a distraction Nami was able to kick the sword back to Zoro.

"Oï Nami don't kick my sword like that!" yelled the swordsman who seemed quite angry but in fact he was quite glad to have his sword back.

"Hey you should thank me..." replied the thief.

"Don't think that because you have three swords you will be able to defeat us..." said Buchi as he and Sham went to attack Zoro.

"You fool I will show you the difference between using three swords and **Santoryu : Tora Gari**." said Zoro as he launched a devastating attack on both Sham and Buchi.

Sham was killed by the attack, however Buchi was only stunned.

Zoro vs Sham and Buchi **winner : Zoro**.

"Cap...Tain please make me stronger, I have to take their head." pleaded Buchi as he recovered.

'I should have hit him harder, his fat protected him from my attacks.'

"Graaaaaaggghhhh" yelled Buchi now healed and stronger, he also had a crossed shaped scar in the middle of his chest.

"In three minutes, you will all be dead." stated Kuro, checking his watch.

"Buchi we don't have the time, deal with the swordsman and the straw hat boy, I will deal with the others!" yelled Jango to his hypnotised crewmate.

"Klahadore! you monster!" yelled a voice coming from behind Kuro.

"Kaya?! What are you doing here, and is that you guys you shouldn't be here!" yelled Usopp as he recognised Kaya and his crew the Usopp pirates who made their way behind Kuro.

"Merry told me everything before he died... How could you when my parents took you in from the streets." said the heiress as she aimed a gun at her former butler.

"So the man lived at least long enough to warn you no matter... To answer your question Lady Kaya it was all according to my plans, I played on your father's kindness by paying the weak and pathetic Klahadore, I knew he would take me in then I just needed to gain his trust in order to have a shot at inheriting his fortune. Before you say anything I had nothing to do with your parent's passing last year but know this even if they had lived to this day your death is a necessity." explained Kuro showing all his despicable personnality not caring that a gun was aimed at him.

"Kuro you bastard I won't let you touch Kaya." yelled Usopp as he stood between Kaya and the fake butler.

"Ah Usopp, you know I really tried to make you angry yersteday just because I could. No matter your presence here means nothing really you can't hope to catch me." said Kuro as he disappeared from sight.

Every one tensed not knowing where the fake butler was.

Suddenly Luffy appeared next to Usopp and extended his elbow as if he wanted to do an Elbow strike against someone, and sure enough Kuro reappeared his face right into Luffy's elbow before flying back next to Buchi.

"You are slow, so slow." stated Luffy looking down at the shocked Kuro.

'How, how could he hit me, must have been luck, yes that must be it, No one is faster than me no one he just gambled my target' thought Kuro not willing to face the fact that someone could as fast if not faster than him.

"Jango, I will take care of the straw hat boy personnally! You take care of the lady, make her write her will, then kill her if anyone tries to stop you kill them as well." stated the former captain.

"Yes sir." said the current captain as he started to walk to Kaya.

"Wait don't forget about me." said Zoro as he got in Jango's way.

"Dammit Buchi attack!" yelled Jango as he knew he was no match for Zoro.

" **Cat the Funjyatta**!" yelled Buchi as he once more leapt in the air intending to squash Zoro.

The swordsman dodged Buchi's attack but then freed the way to Kaya, seeing this Usopp knew he had to send Kaya away.

"Guys hear me out! Get out of here and protect Kaya at all cost, this is the most important mission I ever gave you is that clear!" yelled Usopp to his young crewmates.

"Aye sir!" yelled the three kids before leading Kaya into the forest not far from them.

"Good I'll hold him off for as long as I can." said Usopp as he got ready to fight Jango.

Usopp vs Jango

Zoro vs Buchi

Luffy vs Kuro

The three fights started almost at the same time. Jango sent his chakram like rings at Usopp as he knew the kid was a good sharpshooter but was quite weak at close range. Having to ddoge the chakram Usopp couldn't shoot and what was supposed to happen happened as Jango quickly deafeated Usopp by slicing him with a chakram.

Just before Jango went into the forest he tried to send his chakram at the kids who were still visible, but Usopp gathered the last of his strenght and nailed Jango in the spine.

" **Namari Boshi**! At least that will slow you down!" stated Usopp before falling down his streght spent.

Usopp vs Jango **winner Jango**.

While every one was distrated Nami went to the black cat ship to see if she couldn't help herself to their treasures.

Buchi smelling weakness went to finish Usopp, but Zoro quickly sent him back down and got in his way.

"I am still here fatso."

Suddenly noise could be heard coming from the forest.

"Hmmm Jango will catch up to those kids and that girl." commented Kuro as if he was speaking about the weather.

"Dammit I can't move…" lamented Usopp as he desperately tried to move his body to the forest.

At that moment Zoro finally overpowered Buchi and cut him once more across the chestmaking another cross shaped scar.

Zoro vs Buchi **winner Zoro**.

"Oï Luffy I will take Usopp into the forest, take care of that fake butler for me." Said Zoro as he lifted the sniper on his back and ran to the forest.

"Who allowed you to go there." asked Kuro as he appeared before them in a burst of speed.

"I did." answered Luffy as he too appeared in a burst of speed his knee slamming into the back of

Kuro's head, sending the fake butler into the ground allowing Zoro and Usopp to reach the woods.

"You, why did you interfere? Why did you save that village full of weaklings?" asked Kuro not understanding how Luffy could have done something like this.

"Because I want a man you want dead in my crew and what's more Kaya said she would hear us out and maybe gift us with a ship. So that means I can't let you kill them." stated the pirate captain.

"We will see." replied Kuro before vanishing from view due to his speed.

Luffy only sighed and followed him with a speed equal to his foe.

The black cat pirates and Nami, who had finished stealing all the pirates' treasures could only watch Luffy and Kuro randomly reappear when they clashed.

'Not only he is stronger than a normal man but he is also faster….Maybe he could help me deal with…. Wait No what I am thinking I must first fulfill the deal I have with him' thought Nami but the seed was planted and would only grow in time.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest.

* * *

Kaya and the three Usopp pirates were running from Jango using the thick trees to hide from his sight, unfortunately for them Kaya wasn't yet healed from the disease she contracted some weeks ago so she couldn't run forever.

Soon enough the last of Kaya's strength slipped away as she laid on a tree trunk panting.

"Leave me here it's me he wants." said the heiress knowing she was the main target.

"No way, Captain Usopp ordered us to protect you and we will, guess we will have to fight that prick." stated the Usopp pirates as one voice.

"Fight who?" asked Jango as he finally caught up to them.

"Dammit the weird guy caught up to us." said Piiman.

"No choice now we have to attack him." said Tamanegi.

Nodding to each other the Usopp pirates charged Jango using their made up weapons, however Jango was an experienced pirate captain so he dispatched them with ease.

"Damm brats, well captain Kuro said I could kill anyone that interrupted my task so I guess I have to take care of them." sighed Jango as he looked at the three downed kids.

"Wait, If you touch a single hair of their head I will kill myself here and now" said Kaya holding her gun against her own head.

Jango was sweating heavily in fear he was also quite pale as he thought of what Kuro would do to him if he failed his task. "Now…Milady no need to take such drastic measures I am sure we can come to an agreement."

The two of them then sat to negotiate, in the end Jango had to agree to leave the kids alone after getting the will he was looking for and Kaya had to agree to write the will in the first place.

In order to save the kids Kaya wrote and signed the will stating that upon her death, all the things she owned would pass to her butler Klahadore.

"Don't worry I won't touch the kids I am a man of my word." Saied Jango as he got ready to kill the young heiress.

"You bastard! Get away from Kaya!" yelled Usopp as he and Zoro finally reached the place where the kids, Kaya and Jango where.

"What!? How?! They are already here?! It's okay they won't reach me in time." said Jango who was surprised to see the both of them already here.

"Idiot I don't have to reach you, to stop you **Hissatsu! Kayaku Boshi**!" said Usopp smirking as he sent an exploding pellet right into Jango's face who was immediately knocked out of the fight.

Usopp vs Jango **winner Usopp**.

* * *

Back with Luffy.

* * *

While Usopp took out Jango Kuro was busy telling Luffy why this plan was so important to him, the fake butler knew Luffy was much faster than he let on as the teen wasn't even panting after having to fight as such high speed while Kuro was panting quite hard. So the former pirate captain's only hope was to convince the other to stop the fight.

So he told him about how he was tired of being hunted by navy officers and bounty hunters, told him about how he made the world believe he was dead, and how he was hoping to disappear by killing anyone that might know of his true identity that included his former crew.

"That stance…He is going to use this…." whispered one of Kuro's former crewmate in fear and dread as the former butler swayed back and forth.

" **Shakushi**!" yelled Kuro as he vanished in a burst of speed soon enough claw marks appeared randomly on the rocks, on the ground, on the pirates…

"I told you that you were slow, I think you are also slow in the head. **Soru**!" said Luffy as he too vanished in a burst of speed.

Suddenly several noise were heard and five broken blades were launched at a rock from seemingly nowhere, then Kuro appeared stuck in the stone cliff one of his bladed gloves broken, and finally

Luffy reappeared as if he just struck something with his steel staff and another thing with his foot.

"Wha….What the hell happened?" wondered Nami voicing everyone thoughts;

"How?! How were you able to cope with me!? I am the fastest man on East Blue!" yelled Kuro as he finally managed to free himself from the rocks he was trapped into.

"How, simple my grandpa who is much better than me taught me his moves, saying that I was going to be his successor or something like that…"explained Luffy as he scratched the back of his head grinning like a loon.

"You….How dare you?! I will finish what I started." stated Kuro as once more he started to sway back and forth.

"Like I would let you do that thing again." Said Luffy as he instantly went to Kuro and delivered a devastating punch right in his face sending the former captain to his old crewmates.

"Take that thing and leave this Island at once! And remember I am Monkey D Luffy and I will be the one to be the pirate king so I don't have anything to fear from a pathetic weakling that gave up his name and fame." proclaimed Luffy to the heavens.

Luffy vs Kuro **winner Luffy**.

* * *

Later in the day, Kaya's house.

* * *

The owner looked sadly at her house where a slaughter took place the day before, the more she looked at her home the more she realized than nothing held her here anymore. So she made her decision she would travel the seas to become a great doctor, so she went in her room and packed her things. She also took her dad's old emergency bag, and some drugs to help her hopeful future crewmates. (A.N. In this universe before getting married to Kaya's mother, her father was a great doctor)

With a last look to her old house, she went to her family's graveyard, where her parents were buried and also where she buried Merry in the early hours of the morning.

"Father, Mother I decided to leave the Island with some friends I made, I hope you are proud of me from wherever you are." said the young heiress to her parents ' grave, as she left she could have sworn she felt the wing gently pushing her along.

* * *

Same time in a clearing.

* * *

Usopp stood tall in the clearing facing his young crew. If anything the fight told him that it was time to grow up a little, the talk he had with Luffy lit the flame of piracy in him, he would sail away and meet his father as a great pirate…. And kick him in the balls for leaving him and his mother.

"Guys I know we had a great time together, but I will soon leave this island a proper pirate so it saddens me but I Usopp Captain of the Usopp Pirates officialy disbands the Usopp pirates crew!" yelled the now former pirate captain of the Usopp pirate with tears in his eyes.

His three former crewmembers were openly crying as they chorused "We will never forget you Captain Usopp!"

And so Usopp went home to pack his things.

A bit later in the restaurant Meshi.

Luffy, Zoro and Nami were waiting for word of Kaya since she promised to hear them out. Using the free time they had, the thief chose to satisfy her curiosity.

"So Luffy, you were pretty impressive against Kuro and his men. And also against that clown Buggy, how come you are so strong, I mean you don't seem to have any kind of super power unlike Buggy but you were still able to keep up with him?" asked Nami her question also caught Zoro's interest.

Her question seemed to send Luffy in his own memories.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _A little bit over 9 years ago Dawn Island Forest._

* * *

 _A little Luffy could be seen sitting on the ground looking sadly at said ground, the little guy looked like he cried all the tears out of his body._

 _A big shadow appeared over Luffy, looking down at him with pity._

 _"Luffy…" softly said the shadow._

 _"Gramps…." replied Luffy in a broken voice._

 _"Dadan told me what happened… I am sorry." said Garp to his grandson._

 _"What will you do about it?" asked Luffy in that same broken voice._

 _"What do you mean?" wondered in return the old man having expected anything but this._

 _"What will you do to the bastards that killed Sabo?"_

 _The old man closed his eyes in regret as there was nothing he and any one could do, seeing this the little boy started to get angry._

 _"You will do nothing, you won't bring your justice to them, so then what's good being in the navy if_

 _you can't even arrest murderers." yelled Luffy to his grandfather._

 _The old man let this happen as he knew Luffy was grieving for his brother but also because even he the Marine Hero asked himself that very same question._

 _"If you won't do anything, help me then." said the boy to his elder._

 _"What?"_

 _"Help me get stronger, so that I won't lose anyone ever again." said Luffy looking at his gramps with fire in his eyes._

 _Garp thought about it for a while then smiled at his grandson and said "Of course with my training you will become my successor in the Navy, you may even take old Sengoku's seat one day!"_

 _"Never I will be the pirate King!" yelled Luffy smiling a little at the thought of getting stronger._

 _The old man smiled sadistically at his grandson but didn't comment about the pirate king dream, in the end the grandfather was just happy to see his grandson smile once more._

 _FlashBack end_

"My grandfather taught me to be strong and fast, the training was hell but it was worth the pain." said Luffy.

"Your grandfather is he that strong?" wondered the swordsman.

"He could kill all of us on one leg, with one arm tied behind his back and with a blindfold." calmly said Luffy shocking both his crewmates.

"Wow that sure is strong…" softly said Nami having seen how strong both Luffy and Zoro were knowing that one old man could take both off them with such disadvantages was mind blowing.

"Yep, Gramps once said that our family was naturally stronger and faster than the average human something like fifteen time the speed and strenght." stated Luffy not knowing that his admission sent Nami thinking.

'He is naturally stronger and faster than a fishman! This could be my chance…. I will wait to see more about his behaviors then I will decide what to do….'

Soon after these shocking revelations Kaya entered the restaurants looking for them, the three of them noticed that she carried luggages with her but choose not to comment.

* * *

Hidden bay

* * *

The three pirates and Kaya stood before a covered ship.

"This ship was designed by my late butler Merry….I believe he would have wanted you to have it, had he lived." said Kaya voice thick with emotions as she uncovered the beautiful caravel.

"Awesome!" yelled Luffy with stars in his eyes as he looked at the beautiful ship.

"A caravel!" said Nami admiring the design of the ship.

"He called it the Going Merry! I am giving her to you." softly said Kaya.

"Great thank you for this great ship." said the captain bowing low.

"That's not all. I have a favor to ask of you. I have nothing holding me here after what that man did.

And before you say Usopp, I am pretty sure he is running here right now. So please may I join you, I want to become a doctor so I can help with wounds and common disease, I read a lot of medical books while I was sick and…" begged Kaya while bowing to Luffy who looked pensive.

"That's not how that works in this crew." interrupted Luffy.

"What…How" stuttered Kaya who feared she had been rejected.

"You don't get to say I want to join you, instead it is I that order you to get on the ship, nurse Kaya." ordered Luffy.

Kaya was extremely shocked and didn't know how to react, Nami smiled softly inwardly cheering as she wasn't the only girl anymore, she even forgot she wasn't officially part of the crew, Zoro only laughed his ass off having been already subjected to Luffy's strange way of recruiting.

"HEEELLLPPPP ME!" yelled a familiar voice coming from behind them.

There was Usopp, the only problem was that he carried a heavy bag…..It would be more correct to say that the bag carried Usopp to them. Usopp and his bag were rolling down the road, it was clear that if nobody stopped him Usopp would take a bath in the sea.

In their own kind way of foot to the face Luffy and Zoro stopped the incredible rolling man.

Kaya and Nami who were already onboard couldn't help but laugh at such a comical scene.

Usopp who had prepared a speech about his recruitment, was shocked to see Kaya on the boat with Nami.

"Kaya what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Usopp.

"I am sailing with them, of course." said the heiress.

"Well then the great sniper Usopp, will be glad to join you." said Usopp in a very pompous manner.

"I already told your girlfriend that it is I that have to say get your ass on my ship." replied Luffy to his sniper.

And so Usopp started his career as a pirate, and the crew sailed away on their brand new ship the Going Merry.

* * *

Open sea a while later.

* * *

Luffy was trying to draw their flag but sadly the teen might be very strong in battle, but drawing was way beyond him. After the fifth attempt Usopp chose to help him or they wouldn't have any black tissue any longer.

So Usopp quickly drew a cartoonish skull with the classic bones behind it and he also added the iconic straw hat, in the end the flag was Luffy to a T.

"Great! Now we are officially the Strawhat Pirates!" said Luffy as he hoist the colors for the first time.

"Say Luffy, Zoro and Nami said you can throw cannonballs faster than a cannon, care to compete with me, let's say the first to hit that big rock over there is free of chore for a day?" asked Usopp.

Luffy tried first and though he had the speed and the strenght he still lacked accuracy, Usopp succeeded with his first try.

Soon the pirates went inside the ship to decide what to do next.

"The ship is great thanks again Kaya." said Nami having explored the ship and stored all her treasures.

"No need nobody was using it anyway." replied the nurse.

"What will we do now? Head for Grand Line?" wondered Zoro eager to have more challengig opponents.

"No, we need something important, a chef, none of us can use this wonderful kitchen." stated Luffy.

"I agree with Luffy there are some common disease you can catch if you aren't fed properly so a sea cook is a must have especially if we are headed towards a sea as dangerous as Grand Line.

"Come out and face me you lowly pirates!" roared a voice coming from outside the ship.

Luffy as the captain went out to sea who the hell boarded his boat.

A swordsman with sunglasses was screaming and slicing randomly in his rage.

"Oï I am the captain and you aren't allowed to damage my ship." stated Luffy to the offensive swordsman.

"Why you! you will pay for what you did to my friend!" yelled the swordsman as he tried to cut Luffy in two.

The pirate calmly dodged the strike and punched his attacker in the face sending him back to where he was.

"That was close..." said the swordsman.

"Is that you Johnny? Where is Yosaku?" asked Zoro obviously knowing the swordsman.

"You know him Zoro?" asked a curious Usopp.

"Yeah, he and his partner Yosaku, we used to hunt some pirates together." explained the first mate.

"Zoro-aniki that's you? I am glad to see you because that's the thing Yosaku is sick." said Johnny looking ready to cry.

"Sick?" asked a curious Kaya.

"Yes a few days ago he was fine, then he started becoming pale, then losing consciousness and now he is losing his teeth and his old wounds are reopening." complained the bounty hunter, he then went to fetch his partner unconscious and feverish body and laid him down on the bridge.

"That's scurvy. A common disease when you are at sea, if you don't eat many fruits that's what happens." stated both Kaya and Nami.

"Usopp go fetch the barrel of lemon juice please." said the nurse.

"Aye Ma'am." said the sniper as he went into the ship to bring back what he was asked to fetch.

Once Usopp returned, the nurse instructed the boys to lift Yosaku into a sitting position, so that she could make him drink the lemon juice.

Soon the sick man was up on his feet, and so danced around with his partner, despite the nurse's warning to stay put.

"You see that, that is exactly why we need a sea cook." said Nami.

"You are looking for a sea cook? You are lucky we know just the place isn't that right partner." said Johnny in what he thought was a cool pose.

"Yes partner the sea restaurant : the Baratie!" said Yosaku in what he thought was a cool voice.

"By the way Zoro, rumor says that you may found the man with the eye of hawks there." commented Johnny causing the other swordsman to freeze in shock, then grin savagely.

"Alright let's sail to the Baratie!" said Luffy.

* * *

Approaching the Baratie.

* * *

They were nearly arrived when they encountered a navy ship.

"You there you are pirates aren't you? But I don't know that flag… Where is your captain?" said the commanding officer of the ship Lieutenant Fullbody.

"It is I Monkey D Luffy, we raised Flag only two days ago." replied said captain.

"Is that so… You are lucky I am not on duty otherwise I, Iron Fist Fullbody, would have sunk your ship on sight." Said the navy lieutenant before spotting the two bounty hunters "Oh you, I saw you once in the government office for bounties, you are bounty hunters are you not….Your luck must have run out as you are now captive of this pathetic crew."

In one breath the navy lieutenant angered not only the crew, but also the two bounty hunters who threw a lot of wanted posters and jumped ship to attack the navy man to prove their strength.

However the navy lieutenant using brass knuckles send them back to the Going Merry. The fight was interrupted by Fullbody's date and the navy men left but not before firing at the pirate ship.

"Tchh I won't let you do that…..That's yours take it back **Genkotsu Meteor**!" said Luffy as he caught the cannonball and send it back to the navy ship causing some damages.

The two bounty hunters and the newest crewmates had their jaws on the ground in shock. Nami approached the posters that fell on the ground and picked one her face closed off immediately something that Luffy managed to see. The captain decided he would speak to his crewmate about this now rather than later.

"Hey Nami can we talk a moment, I am sure the guys will manage to dock without us." said the captain to his ally.

The two of them went inside the ship to talk.

"So what was that? With the poster, don't deny it I saw you flinch." stated the black haired teen.

Nami briefly thought about bullshitting her way out of the conversation but she realized that this could be her chance, her one and only shot at freedom, so she confessed everything to the one pirate that actually earned her respect.

"The poster is one of Saw-tooth Arlong, he is a fishman pirate that invaded my home island, took the whole population as hostage, killed my mother and forced me to work for him as his navigator because of my natural talent at drawing maps. He said I would be free and that he wouldn't touch the population if I manage to gather 100,000,000 Berries, but every time I come close to the amount all my money is mysteriously taken by the navy as ''stolen goods''. I can't take it anymore, I know that if I go home all the treasures I collected will be taken. Please I know you are strong, please help me destroy Arlong and his crew. Help me free my home island" said Nami who finished her tale in tears.

"Of course I will help you, once we are done here, that fish will regret making our navigator cry." said Luffy as he comforted the crying navigator.

This blasé comment of Luffy had the bonus of making the navigator laugh a little at the thought of how Arlong would react to one being called a fish and two having his navigator poached by another crew.

After the serious talk and a promise being made the rest of the crew having finally anchored the ship near the Baratie, the crew sans Johnny and Yosaku who preferred to watch over the ships entered the famous restaurant.

As they entered they were witness to a very peculiar show as Fullbody the navy lieutenant was literally having his ass kicked by a blond haired man. It seemed that despite wearing a black suit the man wasn't a mere waiter as the navy man assumed but the sous chef of the restaurant so by disrespecting him and the food the mand deserved an ass kicking. That was what Nami managed to gather by using her charms on the other customers.

In the end another brutish looking cook named Patty broke the fight and went to make excuse, but then the chef got out of the kitchen and hit both fighters with his peg leg.

Suddenly a navy soldier entered the restaurant looking quite injured.

"Sir, the man from Don Krieg's armada…. He escaped…." said the panting man.

"How he didn't eat anything for a week and when we caught him three days ago I made sure he was to be starved, so how could he escape?" asked the bloody lieutenant.

"Sorry sir….." started the navy man before he was shot from behind and died on the spot.

A haggard looking man entered the restaurant and went to sit at a table demanding food. Patty the cook, went to ask him how he intended to pay and when it was clear the pirate had no money bodily threw him out earning the ire of Sanji the other cook.

Sanji went out to feed the starving man, a curious Luffy followed to see what was going to happen and if he was right about his choice of future crewmate, the rest of the crew shrugged as if it was a normal thing and went to sit at a table.

Outside the restaurant, Gin the pirate was panting and dying on the floor when Sanji the cook put a plate full of food before him, therefore saving the man's life.

"Thank you I had never eaten something that good in my life." stated Gin as he stuffed himself with the delicious food.

"So you like my cooking." said a smirking Sanji.

As both men were unaware of Luffy's presence they were both surprised when he announced his presence.

"You were quite lucky there friend." said Luffy "Hey cook, we are looking for a cook, how about you join our crew."

"Wha…" said both men surprised at the straw hat teen's presence.

"So you are a pirate, I wondered why you didn't react when I kicked that navy man's ass but now I see. But I am afraid I will have to refuse for you see the man that owns the restaurant is a former pirate who I still owe a debt to so until it is paid I can't leave." explained the cook.

"No I refuse."

"What"

"I refuse your refusal."

"Don't I get a say in this, this is my life you are talking about." said Sanji shocked at how Luffy could ignore his wishes so casually.

"Excuse me may I interrupt, I am Gin I am pirate in Don Krieg's armada, Might I ask young man,

What is your goal?" asked Gin.

"I will enter Grand Line and become the pirate king." stated Luffy.

"Don't do it, since you are still looking for a cook I deduce you have a small crew?"

"With him that makes six." replied the captain.

"Don't count me in you shitty pirate!" yelled Sanji pissed at how Luffy tried to manipulate him into saying yes.

"You see we were 5,000 pirates in Don Krieg's armada and we didn't survive for more than a week, a single man destroyed our whole fleet, I still have nightmare about it, so I am begging you reconsider." pleaded the Krieg's pirate.

But seeing that Luffy wouldn't reconsider, the pirate decided that he would go back to his crew, he left at dusk in a boat given to him by Sanji.

During the next two days the straw hat crew ate at the Baratie, at every meal Luffy tried to get Sanji to join them, and every time the man refused. Now the restaurant was expensive but seeing that two of them were female Sanji showing his love of the ladies allowed them both to eat for free.

"You know cook, you shouldn't do that for you see the blonde one is spoken for, she is seeing the man with the long nose. Now the orange haired one isn't seeing anyone but as she is a witch that won't matter." said Zoro trying to warn the cook.

"Shut up Marimo, you obviously know nothing of the way of the gentleman." replied the perverted cook his eyes and the smoke from his cigarettes in heart shapes.

It seemed that no matter the universe those two were destined to not get along….

As the days passed the cooks tried to get Sanji to accept the offer, even their boss tried to push him away but the man wouldn't relent.

Suddenly the menacing shadow of Don Krieg's flagship darkened the sky. Gin holding a very weakened man entered the restaurant once more begging for food and this time they had money for it. Knowing the danger that Krieg could bring the cooks decided they wouldn't feed the man but Sanji did and was attacked as a reward.

"I like that ship, I will take it but before that all of you will prepare enough food to feed my hundred hungry men." said the revived Krieg.

Patty tried to blast Krieg away with a fish shaped cannon but the man was uninjured thanks to the golden steel armor he wore.

Suddenly the chef appeared holding a bag with enough food for Krieg's men. The Don recognized the chef to be Red Leg Zeff a former pirate captain and cook that once sailed on Grand Line, the crafty man decided that once his crew was revived they would take both the boat and the journals Zeff surely wrote about his experience on Grand Line.

"Don't think I will let you take my Journals Mr Beaten by Grand Line!" said the former pirate captain as he threw the bad at Krieg's feet.

"Bah no matter, I will let you rethink this while I feed my men." said Kried as he left to feed his men.

Once he left Gin once more, told them to leave as his captain was ruthless, but the cook and the straw hat crew wanted to stay and fight.

"You don't understand even if that man with the eyes of the hawks destroyed almost all our boat we are still strong enough to take that boat." stated Gin.

"So that man is there...Great we just have to go there then." said Zoro while inwardly fuming about the false information Johnny gave him.

"Yeah after all I will be the pirate king so we will have to cross there to reach the One Piece." added Luffy.

"You are all crazy." said Gin as he watched the cooks, Luffy and Zoro getting ready to fight.

Yells were heard from Don Krieg's ship meaning the pirates were now ready to fight. Just as some pirates made it to the Baratie, Don Krieg's ship was neatly cut in two effectively sinking the ship.

"What...What could have done this?" said Luffy in shock.

"Dammit Merry will sink if we don't do something!" yelled Usopp as he, Nami and Kaya ran to their ship to keep it afloat as Krieg's ship sinking disturbed the calm sea.

"He...HE is here." said Zeff as a coffin shaped boat approached the Baratie "The greatest swordsman in the world is here...It's must have been him that cut that ship, for him such a thing is child play."

Some of Krieg's pirates tried to shoot the swordsman but he deflected the bullets with a gracefull movement of his great sword.

Zoro not wanting to let such an opportunity pass by him approached his objective.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Luffy as deep down he knew Zoro was no match for the greatest swordsman in the world yet.

"Yeah I will probably get killed but if I don't at least try I will regret it my whole life." replied Zoro even if he knew he was clearly outmatched.

"He deflected them with his sword." explained Zoro to some of Krieg's pirate who wondered what the hel did the man do to avoid getting shot.

"That was some gracefull swordplay." said the green haired swordsman to his better.

"Of course strenght without grace is useless." replied the man with the eyes of the hawk.

"You cut that ship with that sword on your back righ."

"Yes."

"Rumors were right, you are the strongest, I left my dojo looking for you." said Zoro to his future opponent.

"Why is that?"

"To defeat you."

"Is that Roronoa Zoro? Is he going to fight Taka no Me?" wondered the Krieg's pirates.

"If you are a swordsman you should understand how big is the gap between our strenght."

"It doesn't matter I swore a vow." said the best swordsman of East Blue as he tied his bandana over his head and drew his three swords.

"Very well." said Taka no Me as he picked his crucifix revealing that it was in realiy a littl knife.

"What will you do with that thing?" asked Zoro pissed that he was so carelessly dismissed as a threat.

"I am not one to kill an ant with a battleship. But I am sorry I don't own blades smaller than this. East Blue is after all the weakest sea."

Zoro vs Mihawk

"You... Take that **Oni Giri**!" said Zoro as he attacked with one of his strongest technique.

"What he stopped Zoro-aniki's oni giri so easily!" yelled Johnny in shock as Mihawk had stopped Zoro's three blades at the same time with such a little knife.

'I can't move, he stopped my move so easily whereas no one ever read my movements before...He is too strong'

Zoro tried again and again to touch Mihawk but the greatest swordsman in the world showed why he was the strongest by blocking all of Zoro's try with his little knife.

"Such a ferocious swordplay, I wonder what drive such a weak man like you." commented Mihawk as he once again blocked Zoro's attack.

" **Tora Gari**!" said Zoro as he tried to attack but his opponent was faster and pierced his chest just where his heart was.

"Damm if the blade had been longer Zoro-anniki would be dead." said Yosaku in horor as he as long with Johnny saw how much outclassed Zoro was.

"Why don't you step back? Do you want me to pierce your heart?" wondered the greatest swordman in the world.

"I don't know I get the feeling that if I ever step back all my promises and vows would be meaningless and that I wouldn't be allowed to fight you again." explained the first mate of the Straw hat crew

"Good that's called loosing."

"That's why I can't step back."

"Even if you die?"

"I'd rather die" stated Zoro looking at his opponent in the eyes.

'What will, choosing death over defeat.' "Kid what I your name?" asked Mihawk with some trace of respect in his voice.

"Roronoa Zoro." replied the green haired teen as he got in a peculiar stance.

"Very well, it is rare to see such talent in this world, according to the old customs I will face you with this great sword Kokuto Yoru." said Mihawk as he changed his little knife for his great sword.

" **Santoryu Ogi : Sanzen Sekai**!" said Zoro as he spun the swords in his hands as Mihawk charged him.

As the two swordsmen crossed, the victor was unmistakable as Zoro's two swords shattered leaving him with only one sword, luckily for him it was the sword gifted to him by his dear friend. Nevertheless after sheating that sword Zoro turned to face his opponent.

"A wound in the back is a swordsman greatest shame." stated Zoro as he held his arm open ready to receive the punishement for daring to face the best before he ever stood a chance.

"Wonderfull." replied Mihawk obviously happy about something as he bisected Zoro from left shoulder to right hip.

Zoro was sent flying into the sea from the strenght of the strike.

Zoro vs Mihawk **winner Mihawk.**

"Zoro! **Soru**!" said Luffy as he disappeared in burst of speed to attack Mihawk while Johnny and Yosaku dived to fish their friend from the sea.

"You are that man's friend are you not? Did you like the show? Don't worry he is still breathing." said Mihawk as he dodged Luffy's clumsy punch.

"I am Jiracule Mihawk, I spared you today as you are too young to die! Learn from this and learn to know yourself! Go and travel the world! Become stronger Roronoa Zoro! I will wait as long as it takes for you to be ready to face me again Roronoa Zoro!" stated the greatest swordsman in the world aknowledging for all to see to potential of this swordsman.

"And you kid what is your goal?"

"I will be the pirate king!" stated Luffy.

"That is quite something, the road you are on is even harder than surpassing me."

Johnny and Yosaku retrieved Zoro and dragged him on Merry where Kaya and Usopp were waiting with first air. The man regained conscioussness near the end of his foe's speech.

"Oï Luffy do you hear me? You wouldn't like if I wasn't the greatest swordsman in the world would you? So hear me out from this day on I swear not to loose to anyone in a swordfight, do you have something against that Pirate King?" yelled Zoro completely ignoring Kaya's order to save his breath.

"What a team, I look forward to seeing what you will become." said Mihawk as he got ready to leave.

"What... Weren't you after my head Taka no Me?" asked Kried not liking the fact that he wasn't the most important person around.

"I chased you here because I was bored weakling now I am no longer bored so I have nothing to do here." stated the greatest swordsman in the world as he got on his coffin like boat but not before slashing at Krieg's ship destroying if for good.

Mihawk having left the area, the fight between the cooks and the pirates started, first the cooks used a larger deck to avoid damading the restaurant, then Patty and Carne anither cook used the figurehead who was in fact a little battleship to try to defeat Krieg, however the man used only one hand to lift it and throw it away.

The cook and the pirates were at stalemate so Pearl the captain of the second ship came into the fight knocking Patty and Carne out of the fight giving the advantage to Krieg's pirate, then Sanji pissed because one of the pirate tried to steal one of Patty's knife entered the fight by kicking said pirate back into Pearl.

"A cook's knife is his soul, so noe of you is allowed to touch one got it."

Once Sanji entered the fight the advantage went back to the cooks, having knocked some pirates the smoking teen kicked the armored Pearl right in the head making him having a nosebleed.

"I am bleeding, he is strong... **Fire Pearl Daikotuten**!" said Pearl as he lit himself on fire by hittinng his armored parts against one another.

Unfortunately for the man Sanji was a cook therefore not afraid of fire.

"Oï Sanji do you mind if I take care of Goldie over there." said Luffy.

"Nah I will take care of the fatass." stated Sanji.

Sanji vs Pearl vs Gin

Luffy vs Krieg

Sanji showed why he was a cook by being not afraid to kick the flaming Pearl, this fight was at a stalemate, when suddenly Gin was throwed between the two of them.

"Take care of this one too, he tried to backstab the old geezer." said Luffy before vanishing in a burst of speed to fight the golden bastard.

"Gin you bastard... You tried to hurt the geezer." grumbled Sanji.

"Why aren't you leaving I don't understand?" wondered Gin.

So Sanji told the tale of how he and Zeff ended up stranded on a rock for eighty five days and of how Zeff had to ate his own leg in order to survive because he gave all the food they had to a kid like him.

"So that's why I can't allow you to destroy that shitty geezer's dream." said Saji as he grinned at his two opponents.

Gin stayed silent as he watched Sanji before suddenly slamming his tonfa in Pearl's stomach shattering his armor easily.

"Wha...Gin..." could only say Pearl before loosing conscioussness.

"He knocked out his ally, what the hell!" yelled the cooks in disbelief.

"Gin are you going to betray me!" yelled Krieg while in the middle of his fight with Luffy.

"It's not that, Pearl would have gotten in my way, Sanji saved my life, he is mine to kill." stated Krieg's second in command.

"As you wish but be quick about it." replied the Don.

Tonfa met foot in violent exchange of blows, the pirate and the cook seemed equal in strenght and speed, it seemed like the first mistake would cost you your life.

Every time Sanji tried to kick the pirate, Gin would block the kick with his tonfas, and every time the pirate tried to hit the cook with his tonfas, Sanji would dodge the dangerous weapons.

At one time using a particularly strong kick Sanji was able to break one of Gin's tonfas, gaining the upperhand in their fight.

"...What the hell? Why aren't you fighting me seriously?" asked a frustrated Sanji having felt during the fight that his opponent didn't fight him with all his strenght.

"...I can't, you saved my life and my honor doesn't allow me to kill you." replied the Krieg's pirate.

Therefore in a very anti climatic way Sanji ended the fight against an opponent that wouldn't fight him by knocking him out with a kick to the head.

Sanji vs Pearl vs Gin **winner Sanji.**

While the fight between Sanji and the Krieg's pirates was taking place, Luffy decided to take care of the pirate captain Krieg.

"So kid why do you keep me from getting that ship?" wondered Krieg.

"Because my guture cook works on it for now and because the old geezer is a greater pirate you could ever hope to be." replied the straw hat wearing pirate.

"Insolent kid!" roared Krieg as he tried to smash Luffy with a huge morningstar however the teen simply lifted his left hand and caught the thing before it could smash him.

"I think that thing belongs to you." said Luffy as he threw the morningstar back to it's owner surprising the pirate and causing the spike ball at the end of the chain to slam with full force into Krieg, however thanks to his armor Krieg was unhurt.

"You have talent I get that but you won't be able to dodge this." said Krieg as ten gun barrels aimed themselves at Luffy, the pirate captain vanished in a burst of speed before the bullets could hit him causing Krieg to miss.

"Ok so long range doesn't work so take that **Daisenso**!" said Krieg as he lifted a one ton spear as it weighed nothing.

Luffy dodged the strike but was surprised when the place where the spear hit exploded.

"How do yo like it, everything my spear hit will explode." bragged Krieg.

Luffy not wanting to destroy his staff chose not to use hit to break that spear so he punched it barehanded five time in a row ignoring the explosions such actions caused, in the end he was successful because the spear broke.

"Now your boomstick is useless but I won't let you use anymore dirty tricks **Soru**! **Ai no Danmaku**!" said Luffy as appeared right in front of Krieg and punched very hard and very fast at Krieg's stomach until his armor shattered.

"Na...Nani!" yelled the pirate captain as the symbol of his strenght broke before his eyes.

Luffy then kneed Krieg several time in the stomach, cutting the man breath then helifted him up and slammed him head first in the ground, in a german suplex, which broke sending Krieg in the sea unconscious, fortunately one of his men dived after him to fish him up.

"Take that shit with you and leave." said the victor glaring at the remaining Krieg's pirates that were still conscious.

Luffy vs Krieg **winner Luffy.**

After Krieg, Gin and Pearl were picked up by the remaining pirates, things continued as they were within the Baratie's kitchens, except that the cooks and the head chef Zeff decided that Sanji would go with the straw hat crew, so they made his life hell in order to push him away.

"Fine you want me to leave then I will leave, I deserve better than this shitty boat anyway." said Sanji in anger as he left the Baratie.

Outside he found Luffy waiting for him.

"You…. Are you still looking for a cook? But I have to warn you I want to find the All Blue, a sea where all the fishes from all the sea can be found, are you sure you still want a shitty dreamer like me?"

"Shishishi Of course, now get on the ship, we will set sail soon!" said Luffy as his new cook got on board.

"Oï Sanji don't forget your stuff you crazy cook!" yelled Patty as he threw a bag holding Sanji's stuuf at the pirate's feet.

"We don't want to hear from you so don't write you idiot!" yelled the cooks while they cried like babies.

"You shitty bastards I don't want to write to you!" yelled Sanji as he fell on his knees and cried in turn "Hey Shitty geezer, I will find the all blue and thanks for everything!"

The Going Merry then set sail to the Conomis Islands and Cocoyashi village in particular, it seemed a pirate crew was in need of an ass kicking something that Luffy and his friend were only too happy to deliver.

End!

* * *

The crew :

Captain : Monkey D Luffy

First Mate : Roronoa Zoro

Navigator/Thief : Nami

Sniper : Usopp

Nurse : Kaya

Cook : Sanji

* * *

Techniques :

One! Two! Jango! : Jango's sole technique with it he can hypnotise anyone including himself.

Neko Baba : Cat snatch : Using cat like techniques Sham steals a piece of his opponent's gear.

Nekoze! : Hunchback : Evasive technique to avoid taking damage.

Cat the Funjyatta : The Cat Stomp : Buchi leaps in the air and sqush his foe usually held up by Sham.

Santoryu: Tora Gari : Three swords style Tiger Hunt : Zoro put his hands over his mouth blades and deals a downward slash that can incapacitate at least two average foes.

Namari Boshi : Lead Star : Usopp fires a standard lead pellet or a pachinko ball at his opponent.

Hissatsu! Kayaku Boshi : Sure kill! Explosive Star : Usopp fires an expolsive pellet at his foe.

Shakushi! : Death Scoop : A devastative attack by Kuro who moves at a speed of 100 meters in 4 seconds in which he attacks everything.

Soru! : Shave : High speed move used here by Luffy who by kicking the ground ten times in a single second can travel faster than the eye can see.

Genkotsu Meteor : Meteor Punch : One of Garp's signature technique which he taught to Luffy. The user just had to launch a cannonball with their bare hands.

Oni giri : Demon Slash : Zoro slashes his foe with his three swords two diagonally and one horizontally.

Santoryu Ogi! Sanzen Sekai : Three swords style Secret technique : Three thousand worlds : Zoro spin his swords and while doing run to his opponent to cut him.

Fire Pearl Daikotuten! : Fire Pearl huge favor! : Pearl lit himself on fire when sensing danger.

Daisenso! : Great Battle Spear : Krieg's one ton spear that is fitted with expolsives.

Ai no Danmaku : Love Barage : A barage of fist of love.

* * *

What will happen in Nami's home Island will the crew face defeat, or will the fishmen pirates be punished!

Find out next time in The pilot, the bounty and the preparations.

PS leave reviews, I like them that makes me write much faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A fish beating, a bounty and preparations for a trip

* * *

Answering the reviews :

w1lliam : Thanks for the support Luffy won't name attack that were thaught to him but he will use his own naming pattern to his original moves.

Lead99 : Thanks for the support Luffy will eat his Devil Fruit in Grand Line and no he actually doesn't know how to use haki but will probably develop it earlier than in canon.

Lightningblabe49 : Yeah I know...

Archangel630 : The pace will slow down once the crew reach Grand Line.

* * *

Previously in How a locked box changed everything :

Luffy and his crew protected Usopp's village from the Black cat pirates, they found two new crewmates as well as a ship the Going Merry. After that they met with Johnny and Yosaku bounty hunters that once upon a time worked with Zoro, with their help they found the Baratie a sea restaurant, in there they found Sanji a cook that Luffy tried to recruit. It took Krieg's attack and Mihawk's coming to convince the cook to join. Now the crew head to Nami's home village to free its villagers from the tyranny of Saw-tooth Arlong a fishman pirate.

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **Technique**

 _Flashback_

Fight

* * *

Now :

* * *

Open sea near Conomi Islands.

* * *

Sanji had prepared an awesome meal for everyone however it seemed that the girls got ever bigger parts and their parts seemed even more awesome that the boys.

"Oï crappy cook you should serve erery one equally." said Zoro not liking the favoritism showed by Sanji.

"That's why you will never have a girlfriend you Mosshead!" replied the cook as the two teens glared at one another.

Suddenly a huge cow shaped seaking appeared before the sheep shocking all but Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Nami, the latter knew the monster to be Arlong's pet and the formers either didn't care or wondered what the thing would taste like.

"Mohmoo! What are you doing here?" wondered Nami as the seaking never swam far from Arlong's base.

"Say Sanji…. If you cooked that thing would it be meat or fish?" asked curious Luffy to his newly recruited cook.

"You know what I don't know, but I think I know why it came here, it looks hungry and must have smelt the food." said Sanji as he held a plate of food to the beast only to suddenly kick the sea king in the face.

"Why did you do that?" asked Johnny shocked at how quickly Sanji changed his mind.

"It was going to eat me along with the food…eating the food is fine, eating the cook isn't." stated the cook.

The sea cow started to get angry and this time tried to swallow the ship, however Luffy took offense to that and beat the crap out of the monster, causing said monster to become scarred and flee.

With that monster gone, the crew was able to freely sail to Cocoyashi village, when they arrived they were pretty surprised to see a ghost town, no one was outside as they anchored the ship to the docks.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were able to feel like they were being watched. The others simply wondered why the town why desert while it was still the middle of the day.

Suddenly a young boy ran out armed with a slingshot he stood proudly in front of the pirate crew.

"I won't allow another pirate crew to land here, It will be great to have some training before I go to Arlong park and beat that asshole." said the little boy with his slingshot aimed at Luffy's head.

"Oï kid you should go home let the fish beating to the grown up." said Nami as she bent down and patted the boy on his head.

"You I know you, you work for him, you should be ashamed of yourself you traitor!" yelled the boy in anger before storming off.

"You….. How dare you!" roared Nami as she was held back by Luffy and Zoro as she wanted but to beat that kid for insulting her like that.

"Hey calm down you witch!" grumbled Zoro as he was still hurt from his fight with Mihawk so had more trouble holding her.

The crew marched into the town and where soon stopped by a voice coming from behind them.

"Is that you Nami? What are you doing here? Did you go by your home?" asked the voice of a man wearing a police uniform with a pinwheel in his hat.

"Genzo… No I didn't, we just landed. I came home to deal with Arlong, I found some people that are strong enough to beat that fish down." Said Nami to the now named Genzo.

"Good, but listen there is something you must know, since you were away for so much time Arlong started to get worried, at first he thought you had betrayed him but thankfully his crew was able to make him see reason so he didn't destroy the town in retaliation, they told him you couldn't betray him as long as he held the whole island as hostage. But then as you weren't back by the time you gave him when you left he thought someone managed to either arrest you or kill depraving him of his praised navigator, so he went to town to look for a replacement… Nami he took your sister into Arlong Park for ''Training'' two days ago, he believed talent must run in your family I am guessing he didn't know she wasn't your blood sister." explained Genzo to a shocked Nami.

"That…..Damm Fish! Come on guys we must hurry I won't leave my sister in that hell for a minute longer…" said Nami as unknown to her tears started to fall from her eyes.

As they saw this a murderous aura started to emanate from the crew, each of them looked ready for blood. Even Johnny and Yosaku who weren't part of the crew and wouldn't join as they preferred to stay bounty hunters looked ready to kill.

"Johnny, Yosaku hand me your swords!" ordered Zoro to his former partners who silently did giving Zoro three swords for now.

"Take it easy Zoro-aniki you are still hurt…"started Johnny.

"…but if you have to fight make them bleed for us ok." ended Yosaku making Zoro grin savagely.

"To make a lady cry and to imprison another, those brutes will rue this day as I Sanji sea cook will kick their ass." stated Sanji as he loosened his tie to fight easier.

"I may have some drugs that will work on those fishmen, Usopp try to fire these on them." said Kaya showing a side of her that surprised everyone, who could have known that such a delicate heiress could be so bloodthirsty. "What!? Don't look at me like that Nami is the first girl I have ever befriended she is like a sister to me."

"Kaya you can be quite scary you know, but thanks I wonder what these will do?" said Usopp as he pocketed the new pellets his girlfriend gave him.

"I already told you, that fish is going down, but he is going down twice as hard!" said Luffy as he planted his Hat on Nami's head, shocking his whole crew.

"Let's go guys, we have some fish to catch." Said the captain as he, his first mate, his sniper and his cook marched on Arlong Park.

The villagers, the other crewmembers and the two bounty hunters decided that they would watch the fight between the entire Arlong pirates and the four men.

* * *

Arlong Park.

* * *

Arlong and his men were quietly resting after a raid on a nearby village went well, and before that they had the visit of their friendly navy officer Nezumi, just to make sure that the fishman bounty won't attract the wrong kind of attention, meaning Shishibukai and one in particular Jinbe.

Suddenly the doors were sent flying away, shocking all the fishmen. Luffy stepped inside the park.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" calmly asked the captain.

"I am. And who might you be?" asked a fishman with features reminiscent of a saw shark.

"I am Luffy. A pirate!"

"Oï Human you can't approach the boss like that." stated one of the two fishmen trying to block Luffy's way.

"Out of my way." replied the straw hat wearing pirate as slammed both of their heads together seding them into Lalaland shocking all the fishmen who were used to be stronger than humans.

"And What does Luffy the pirate wants wih little old me." asked Arlong with false calmness as Luffy stood now just before him.

Luffy simply punched the fishman in the jaw sending him flying right into the wall of his own park.

"You made my navigator cry...twice It is something unforgivable as is holding her sister prisonner you little fish." said Luffy as his formidable anger could be seen on his face, it was a face few had ever seen as Luffy wasn't somebody easy to anger but each one that saw that face had their bones severely broken soon afterwards.

"Hey captain don't fight them all, leave some to us." stated Sanji as he kicked some idiot fishes away from Luffy.

"Oï Arlong quit napping." said one of Arlong's lieutenants Kuroobi.

"Yeah that punch couldn't have hurt you much smack." said Chew another lieutenant.

"Shyahahahahaha for a puman, he hit quite well. " laughed the fishman. "Hatchan call Mohmoo here, he will take care of those insects."

"Aye captain." Said Hatchan, the last of Arlong's lieutenants as he used his trumpet like mouth to call their pet sea king.

With a roar the sea king emerged from the sea near Arlong Par, however the ones that were shocked weren't the straw hat pirates but the Arlong pirates as Mohmoo had a huge bump on its head and looked to have been in a fight.

"Mohmoo….Who did that to you?" wondered the octopus fishman as he was the main caretaker of the Arlong pirates' pet sea king.

"Oh it's that guy." said Luffy having recognized the sea cow.

"Did he come back for a second serving?" wondered Sanji.

The sea king looked at everyone and seemed to freeze in fear looking at Luffy and Sanji, it clearly remembered the ass whooping it endured. The cow started to swim back very slowly, it seemed it didn't want to be hurt again.

"Are you leaving Mohmoo, fine be my guest but just remember what we do to traitor around here." said Arlong as he glared at the fleeing sea cow.

That look made Mohmoo freeze once more, it seemed to think about who was scarier before deciding that it was Arlong, so the sea cow went back to attack the straw hat pirates.

"I will deal with the cow." said Luffy as he braced himself for the impact.

Soon enough Mohmoo's enormous head slammed into Luffy making slide back until the edge of the pool, before the captain managed to stop the sea king.

'Pfew that was close, I nearly fell into that pool.' thought Luffy as he gazed behind him.

Luffy then launched the sea king in the air to catch the nose ring it wore, he then started to spin the beast around in the air to gather strength and promptly threw the huge sea cow far away from the island " **Kyouhou Shuuto**!"

The fishmen pirates were all defeated because they stoo to close to their opponent while he spun the sea cow like a madman. The villagers and the rest of the straw hat crew gaped in shock at Luffy's feat of strength, for the first time in 8 years the villagers had hope for someone to defeat Arlong and free them.

"Only us remain." grumbled Kuroobi referring to Arlong and his lieutenants.

"My brothers….How could those filthy human do such a thing….." said Arlong as his anger grew due to his racist views.

"Don't worry Arlong-san we will take care of them nyu! **Shikai Zero: Takohachi Black**!" said Hatchan as he spat a huge amount of ink at the Straw Hat pirates, who not being idiots scattered to doge the ink and avoid being blinded.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNNGGG!" roared Nami as she watched the fight between her crewmate and what remained of Arlong's crew.

Unfortunately her scream gained the attention of the fishman captain and of Chew another fishman.

"Nami!? So you were alive after all…You traitor how dare you turn against me Chew kill all of the villagers then bring me her sister so that I can kill her in front of that ungrateful bitch!" roared the fishman captain as he realized that he was betrayed by his navigator.

"With pleasure Arlong!" said Chew as he approached the pool to gorge himself with water, he then aimed his mouth to where the villagers, Kaya and Nami were.

Just as he was about to shoot at the mass of people, Usopp hit him with his Kayaku Boshi.

"What about fighting someone your size you dummy, I won't let you touch Kaya!" roared the sniper as while he was a coward, he couldn't let his love interest, not that he would admit it, die.

"YOU!" roared the fishman as he ran after the one that attacked him, Usopp seeing this ran away making sure the fishman followed him still, The sniper of the straw hat pirates knew he had to keep Chew away from the villagers or they might have been hit in the crossfire.

With one lieutenant gone two remained. Both Zoro and Sanji knew that Arlong was their captain prey and both of them wouldn't dare interfere in their fight, so with a glance both of them chose their own opponent with Sanji going after the one wearing some kind of gi and Zoro going after the octopus.

Zoro vs Hatchan

"Nyu Roronoa Zoro, I have heard you are quite a good swordsman then I Hatchan Fishman island's second best swordsman will defeat you here." stated the octopus.

"Then go and take your swords." replied the swordsman.

"I won't have to, I can defeat you without my swords, you are already panting hard, you must be quite sick." observed Hatchan.

'Dammit, My injuries aren't healed yet, I will have to finish this soon' "You won't take them then fine here I come" said Zoro as he rushed the otopus ready to make Takoyaki out of him.

"I will catch your swords **Tako San Ren Shin Ken Shira Ha Dori**!" said Hatchan as he tried, and failed, to catch Zoro's swords.

However the fishman wasn't hit by Zoro's follow up strike as he jumped over to a column and managed to stick to it.

"How do you like it my **Takohachi Number Nine** , makes it impossible to hit me." taunted Hatchan.

Zoro cut the column at the base and jumped to cut above Hatchan, with the octopus weight the column fell with the fishman stuck beneath it.

This last humiliation angered the fishman and this at least made him get his swords.

"Here Roronoa, You will fall to my Rokutoryu and my Fishman strength." said the octopus now with a sword in each of his six arms.

"Finally you will fight me seriously." said a grinning Zoro as he readied himself for the battle.

"Here I come **Takoashi Kiken**!" said the octopus as he tried to slice the human by widly swinging around his flexible arms.

" **Santoryu Toro Nagashi**!" said the swordsman as he gracefully waived between the fishman's swords to approach him.

Hatchan fell down on his knees in surprise as he was cut by Zoro. This fact angered the fishman even more.

"How could you cut me, I have siw swords, you only have three, its simple maths, you couldn't have cut me." said Hatchan in disbelief , the octopus couldn't grasp the fact that he was cut by a human, an injured one no less.

"I may have less swords than you my dear squid, but each of them weight much more than you could handle." explained the swordsman to his confused opponent.

"I am an octopus fishman not a squid one you cabbage colored head! And each of my swords weight at least 660 lbs?!" yelled the enraged octopus fishman, it seemed that Zoro may have insulted him without his knowledge.

" **Takotsubo no Kamae**!" said Hatchan as he put his swords together to make a pointy shape.

" **Shin Shun** " siad the octopus as he pressed forward only to be blocked by his opponent's swords.

" **Tako Age**!" the fishman opened his arms causing Zoro's defense to open as well, the octopus then slammed his head into the swrdsman syomach aunching him in the air. " **Taikai**!"

Unfortunately for Zoro, the headbutt caught hil right in his wound, causing the vilagers and the other straw hat to cringe in pain.

"My God, the fishman tore his wound open again, if he doesn't finish quickly he will bleed to death." said Kaya in horror.

Meanwhile Nami used the confusion caused by the fight to slip into Arlong Park unnoticed.

"Now die Roronoa **Rokutoryu Ogi : Rokuto no Waltz**!" said Hatchan as he spun his swords over his head like plate on a stick.

Zoro being a normal human being couldn't escape the pull of gravity so once he reached the highest point, he naturally began to fall toward Hatchan's spinning swords. Thankfully the man regained conscioussness just before the spinning swords of doom, and using his own swords cut through by spinning himself over the swords causing the whole thing to look quite like a circus act.

"Damm you Roronoa, you made my special move look like a circus act! Dammit I will start again Takostubo no Kamae, this attack is unbeatable, last time you couldn't do a thing." said Hatchan as he once more put hi swords together.

'I am through playing with him, I could die if this goes on longer' " **Oni Giri**!" said Zoro as he cut through Hatchan's six swords disarming the fishman.

"You I am not done yet!" yelled the fishman as he tried to punch his opponent " **Takoyaki Punch**!"

" **Santoryu Tatsu Maki**!" said Zoro as he span on himself like a top cutting the fishman over and over even after Zoro stopped spinning.

"Now that that is done, I ll take a nap if you don't mind, I will leave the rest to you and that useless cook right captain?" said Zoro to his captain before falling on the ground to sleep.

Zoro vs Hatchan **winner Zoro.**

Kuroobi and Arlong could only watch as one of their own was defeating by an injured human, the two fishmen couldn't let that pass as it stood against everything they believed in. How could a fishman, a superior being could lose to a human, that wasn't something they could understand.

The ray fishman, Kuroobi approached the downed Zoro to finish him off, however Sanji kicked him in the head sending him flying away.

Sanji vs Kuroobi

"I am sorry but unfortunately the pathetic swordsman is part of my crew so I can't allow you to hurt him, only I and Nami-swan can have that pleasure." stated the cook getting some weird look from Luffy and Kaya after his proclamation, he probably would hae gotten some reaction from the other member of the crew but Usopp was away fighting against Chew, Nami was looking for her sister inside Arlong Park and Zoro was sleeping on the groudn without a care about what happened around him.

Kuroobi freed himself from the wall he was in and approached Sani. "You are quite strong for a pityfull human but let me show you the might of the fishman karate **Hyakumaigawara Seiken**!" said Kuroobi as he punched Sanji in the head sending the cook flying through the walls of Arlong Park, the blonde man landed painfully some meters away from the park.

"Since when does fish talk back to the cook?" asked Sanji as he got up and lit himself a cigarette, he was only slightly bleeding from his hairline.

"Surprising you are the first one that got up after taking such a hit right in the face. Now would you like another? **Hyakumaigawara Seiken**!" said Kuroobi however Sanji having expected such a move dodged, Unfortunately for the cook he lost his footing and fell in the sea.

"Shahahahaha what poor luck now you will sea why fishmen are much better than mere humans." laughed Arlong as Kuroobi dove after Sanji.

'Shit now in the water my kicks will lose power while him being part fish, he will probably get much stronger...' thought Sanji as he saw his opponent diving before he could return to the surface.

Sanji tried to swim away to gain distance that would allow him to return to the surface, however he had understimated the speed of the fishman under water and was cought by surprise by his opponent.

" **Wanto Giri**!" said Kuroobi as he slammed one of his fin into the cook's back.

Sanji then tried to kick his opponent in the face but his kick were useless as the fishman effortlessly dodged the attack and used his long hair to grab the poor cook.

"Itomaki Kumite! Now you are trapped! Prepare to suffer hell. **Kaisoku : Harakudashigeri! Ka Ka Kakato Otoshi! Kashiage Haisoku! Jodan Bakusho**!" said Kuroobi as he unleashed several kicks at his opponent and finished with a palm strike that sent the cook right into the rocks that were at the bottom of the water.

Sanji was now in deep tourbles, he knew that he must return to the surface in order to breathe, but his opponent knew it too, and the opponent swam much faster than the cook.

Still the pirate knew that he had to try, so he did but sadly he had not even swam fore six seconds that his fishman opponent was already in front of him.

"So you have to breathe, that is on of the reason we fishmen are the much better race as we are able to breathe normally under water. Now it's time to die, but at least know that you were a worthy opponent for a human. **Appakushi Chokka Koro**!" said Kuroobi as he grabbed the cook and swam extremely fast to the bottom of the sea. This caused Sanji to spit a large amount of blood due to the pressure exerced by the large body of water surrounding him.

"You are still alive!?" exclaimed the fishman astounded that the cook still clung to life as he pointed to the surface. "Well let's go for another ride."

'The fishman seems to breath with lungs on the ground then they use gills while underwater like common fishes, maybe they suffer the same when you inject oxygen directly in the fin?' thought the human cook as he was dragged to the upper level of the sea by his opponent.

Just as the fishman reached the correct height to redo his devastating attack, the human positioned himself so that jis mouth covered one of his opponent's gill and blew the reamining air his lugs contained.

"Graaaaaaarrrghh!" yelled the fishman in shock and pain as he let go of his prey, which used the opportunity to swim back to he surface.

Sanji broke through the water's surface breathing deep gulps of sweet air, he then proceeded to exit the water knowing that he couldn't fight the fishman under the sea. "Come back up here you silly fish!"

" You don't seem to understand who is stronger, we are the master race, I will show you the might of the fishman race and you managed to piss me off!" said the fishman as he too exited the sea.

"Here with this new punches which will be enhanced by the secret techniques of the Gyojin Karate! You will perish human" said the fisman as he got in the basic martial arts stance.

" **Collier**!" said Sanji as kicked Kuroobi in the neck sending him head first into the ground.

" **Epaule, Cotelette, Selle**!" said the cook as he chained three kicks that kept his opponent on the ground.

"Pray you silly fish, **Poitrine, Gigot**!" said the pirate as he kicked his opponent relentlessly.

"Damm you puny Human you will die now **Gyogin Karate Og**..." started a furious fishman.

" **Mouton Shot**!" concluded Saji as he sent his opponent flying, however while the kicks were strong they weren't enough to totally defeat the fishman as while Kuroobi went through the walls of Arlong Park and ended up inside the main building he wasn't defeated.

"Damm that Human! That really hurts..." grumbled the injured fishman.

Meanwhile, Nami had finally found her sister, inside her old room near the top of the main building, the older girl was kept chained to the wall, as if she was a mere beast.

"Nami...You are here...Not dead, or am I having a weird dream.?" wondered the older girl as she was kept here because the fishmen believed her sister to be dead or captured.

"Nojiko...It is really me, I found some friends that are really strong and they are taking care of Arlong and his men as we speak...What did they do to you? Wait don't answer that I will free you now." said Nmai horrified at the state she found her sister in.

The young thief managed to pick the lock of the chains the kept her sister prisonner.

The two girls couldn't stay in that room any longer so they quickly went back to the entrance.

Just as they entered the lobby they saw Kuroobi flying througha wall and land quite hard on the floor, after the fishman stood up mumbling somethings he finally saw them and walked towards them.

"Well, Well what do we have here? A traitor trying to help her sister escape our wrath, that won't do besides Arlong ordered me to take cae of you Nojiko and to do so where your sister Nami here could watch it." stated the fishman fully intending to obey his captain's orders.

"Dammit he saw us, I am sorry Nojiko but I don't think any of us can stand a chance against him." softly said Nami as she understood that both of them were outmatched by the fishman.

However the older sister didn't intend to let that fish kill her if she had anything to say about it, besides she was the older sister so it was her job to protect the younger sister, being killed in front of one younger sibling wasn't in the job's description.

"Hey Fishhead, you know I could watch the fight between you and that blonde man from where I was. Both of you had some good moves." said the blue haired girl.

"And what of it?"

"There is a thing that nobody knows about me and this island because my mother whom your captain killed made me swore to keep it secret but I think that she wouldn't mind if I revealed it now to save my sister's and my own life. The thing is as long as I see a move being used I can understand how it works and can instantly replicate it. So how about a taste of your own medicine for a change... How did you call it when you used it ah it was like that **Gyogin Karate Ogi : Senmaigawara Seiken**!" said Nojiko as she punched the air in front of Kuroobi.

"It can't be...How can a human use the Gyojin Kara..." started a flabbergasted fishman as his body started to feel the punch and was then send flying back outside unconscious.

Sanji vs Kuroobi **winner Sanji and Nojiko.**

"The thing is there is a drawback, even if my mind can use it doesn't mean my body can safely use it." explained Nojiko as her right arm which she used to punch seemed to explode from the inside causing blood to erupt from the multiple wounds that were created.

"Nojiko...How What why...!? What was that?" asked Nami as she could only look in horror at her sister's arm.

"Mother and I found out about it some months before we found you..." started Nojiko reminiscing about how she and her late mother found out about her ability.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Conomi's island 17 years ago._

* * *

 _A very young Nojiko could be seen walking hand in hand with her adoptiv mother Bell-mère, who recently retired from the navy to take care of the young daughter of some friend of hers who died recently._

 _They were walking to Cocoyashi Village where an old martial artist was said to stay for a little while, the old master was touring the East Blue to search for some worthy apprentice._

 _The old master was currently in the middle of the village showing some of his Katas to the assembled villagers._

 _The young Nojiko watched the Katas of the old man and started to reproduce them almost perfectly and while to the untrained eye it could simply be a case of Monkey see Monkey do as children were known to do. But the the old master and to the trained navy soldier Bell-mère was, it was much more Nojiko didn't simply reproduce the movements she used them perfectly as if she was trained in martial arts._

 _As the old man finished his show of strenght and agility he went to see the mother daughter duo._

 _"That is quite a gift you have yound lady, but sadly I can't take you as my apprentice cause you would probably outmatch me in a few years." said the old man to the young child._

 _"You know what she was doing, I knew it wasn't simply her copying your moves but I don't know what It was?" asked the former navy soldier._

 _"This young girl possesses the gift of perfect copy I am sure of it. My old master told me of this legendary talent: the talent to be able to reproduce perfectly any moves of any kind as long as the moes are performed in front of the owner's eyes, however if the body isn't strong enough this gift could be a curse as performing feats the body isn't trained for could be desastrous. Madam you should protect this young precious little girl, in this era who knows what the world will do if some nefarious pirates heard of the talent this young lady possess. I would urge you to keep it secret from anyone, I will soon die so I swear to you I will bring this secret into my grave." explained the old master._

 _The woman and her child went home and the master went back to the inn, soon after the master left the island not having found any one worthy enough._

 _When they were home Bell-mère looked deep into Nojiko's eyes and made her swore to not use her ability at least not until she was able o take care of herself, meaning being strong enough to defend herself._

 _Flashback end._

"...So that's why I couldn't protect mom, I wasn't strong enough then to defeat all of the fishmen, hell even now I am not strong enough." explained Nojiko to her younger sister.

"But if you aren't strong enough why did you use it to defeat the fishman?" asked the younger sister.

"Because you told me you were with strong friends that could take care of the rest of the fishmen, besides the ray was already injured by the blonde man in your crew." said Nojiko.

Meanwhile on a road near a river and a forest.

Usopp vs Chew.

Usopp laid down on the groudn having bled quite heavily, he appeared to be dead at least to the panting fishman standing tall over the defeated pirate.

"Damm I never saw any one flee that fast, but at the end he wasn't that resistant, I only hit him once. Bah no matter he is dead an I should go back by now Hatchan and Kuroobi would have dealt with the others but they may need my help for the captain he seems stronger than his crewmates." said the fishman as he left the corpse of his opponent on the ground.

'Ha I am no dead thanks to my **Ketchup Boshi** I only appears to be dead.' thought Usopp as he slowly and silently got in a sitting position. 'I...I can't let him go back here Kaya is still there plus all the other villagers. I am a pirate now I have to prove to every one including myself!'

"Hey you fryed fish take that **Tamago Boshi**!" roared Usopp as he fired a rotten egg at his opponent's mouth.

"Wha..." started to say Chew before the egg that Usopp fired landed in his rather big mouth making the fishman swallow the rotten egg by reflex. "Rah dammit that egg is rotten bleargh!"

"Yeah just as I planned you can't defeat Captain Usopp!" said Usopp confidently while his opponent tried to wash the taste of the rotten egg from his mouth.

The fishman recovered and charged the sharshooter.

"You should have kept playing dead!" yelled Chew as he punched the sniper so hard he did a backflip and landed hard on his front.

" **Usopp Wagomu**!" said Usopp having recovered from the punch, the man knew he couldn't loose, causing his foe to flinch.

"Dammit he tricked me!" yelled Chew as he realised the human went missing.

Suddenly a bottle came flying at the fishman who caught it by reflex, it was then destroyed by a lead pellet from Usopp's slingshot covering the fishman in alcohol.

"We will see where you are hidden. **Mizu Taiho**!" yelled Chew as he spat a hue amount of pressurised water at a random part of the forest, destroying a huge amount of trees.

"What power!" exclaimed Usopp inadvertantly leaving his cover as he gazed at the damage his foe's attack did to the forest.

"How could he be so stupid?!" wondered Chew as he watched his foe leave his hidding place by himself. "But now you are mine **Hyappatsu Mizudeppo**!"

Chew spat hundreds of little spit bullets to the three behind which Usopp was hiding. And when he was out he walked up to the three and kicked it down revealing Usopp already in a shooting position.

"Did you know that alcohol burn quite well? **Kaen Boshi**!" yelled Usopp as he lit his opponent on fire by igniting the alcohol he was daused with.

This send Chew in a panic as he desperatly looked for a body of water which he found where the river was. The fishman ran towards it followed by Usopp who didn't want his foe to extinguish the fire.

" **Usopp Hammer**!" yelled Usopp as he used his hammer to hit Chew in the head, over and over againg until he was sure the fishman was unconscious and unable to get up.

Luckily for the fishman he wouldn't burn to death as he landed in the water.

"I did it! I defeated a fishman on my own! Now I am a real pirate!" yelled Usopp to the heavens before heading back to Arlong Park.

Usopp vs Chew **winner Usopp.**

* * *

Arlong Park.

* * *

The villagers couldn't believe their eyes, two of Arlong stronges were defeated before their very eyes, maybe they could hope for the defeat of the Arlong Pirates.

Nami and Nojiko exited quietly and discretly the main building and went to Kaya who as nurse immediately took care of Nojiko's right arm, with disinfection bandaging and puuting it in a sleeve with orders not to move it for at least a month.

Usopp came back victorious, something that Arlong didn't miss, this pissed the shark even more.

"Hatchan...Kuroobi...and Chew too... That is unforgivable I will kill all of you little shits! Uchimizu!" roared the fishman as he threw water at Sanji.

The water hit the cook with the strenght of a bullet making him skid back a little.

"Oï Fish your battle is with me so don't hit my crewmate." said Luffy as he glared at the fishman with all his might.

Luffy vs Arlong.

"You silly human do you know what makes us fishmen better than you humans?" asked the fishman.

"The nose?...The Jaws...ha no the webbing." said Luffy making fun of Arlong.

"It's the race!" roared the fishman as he tried to bite Luffy with no success as the straw hat wearing pirate was quite quick on his feet and was able to evade all of the shark attempts at biting him.

After successfully dodging the deadly teeth the pirate coudn't help but notice "You seem quite proud of your teeth... How about you say goodbye to them?"

Luffy then punched Arlong in the jaws so hard the shark teeth shattered on the spot and the fishman was sent flying into one of the columns decorating the main building.

"I may not be able to fight with swords, I may not be able to navigate, I may not be able to shoot, I may not be able to heal others, I may not be able to cook bit there is one thing I can do and that is defeating you." stated the straw hat wearing teen causing the villagers to cheer for him.

The shark glared at Luffy and pulled the remains of his teeth out of his mouth, causing a brand new set of teeth to regrow in their place.

"What?! He is able to regrow teeth that fast!" yelled the spectators.

"You see little boy as a shark fishman my teeth regrow instantly." said Arlong as he pulled two sets of teeth from his mouth and used them as weapons. "and each time I have to regrow them the new sets his much stronger."

With that said the shark once more to bite his opponent but this time he attacked with three sets of teeth.

" **Mikata shield**!" said Luffy lifting one of the fishman in front of him just as Arlong reached him, needless to say the fishman was severely bitten by the shark.

"What my brother...You will pay for this straw hat!" yelled Arlong as he found out he bit his own ally.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice, **Tooth Gum**!" said Arlong as he once more attacked Luffy with his three set of teeth.

Luffy dodged several attempts to bite him, then did a roundhouse kick right into the fishman jaw sending him right into a wall and making him loose another sets of teeth.

"When will you understand that te fishmen are the greater race?" wondered Arlong starting to grow frustrated as his opponent wasn't going down.

The fishman restarted his attack, this time being much faster he was able to bite Luffy in the side with one of the set of teeth held in his hand.

Luffy tried an elbow strike only for his arm to be caught by Arlong's jaws, the pirate captain showing great calm used his injured arm to slam Arlong on the ground to make him loosen his grip on his arm, allowing the teen to retract his arm without loosing it.

The straw hats were all shocked as this was the first time they sa Luffy really injured in a fight, as all of Luffy previous opponents were jokes. Arlong being a Grand Line pirate and a member of a Shichibukai's crew was showing what level of strenght was expected to srvive in the sea nicknamed the graveyard of pirates.

Arlong used the time it took Luffy to refocus to dive in the pool that was in the center of the park.

"Where did he go?" asked Luffy as Arlong was nowhere in sight.

"Luffy he is in the water!" yelled Usopp having spotted the shark's fin lurking in the water.

Luffy watched the water for any signs of Arlong's presence but the fishman was deep under water, the shark intended to use tha water to double his speed and strenght.

" **Shark on Darts**!" yelled Arlong as he jumped out of the water nose straight ahead at a speed never seen before, Luffy not having expecting such a speed couldn't fully dodge in time and was speared in his right shoulder.

"What was that?" wondered the straw hat captain as he hel his injured shoulder with the opposite arm.

"You are lucky to have dodged that even if not totally I had aimed to take your heart with this move." stated the shark.

"Now would you like another? **Shark on Darts**!" yelled Arlong as he launched himslf again at Luffy.

The straw hat wearing captain was this time able to dodge the attack, Arlong being on the ground lowered the speed of the attack, the next time however the attack would come from the water.

"He went back under water Luffy move you have to dodge!" yelled Usopp.

"Nah I will block him and break his freaking nose." said the captain glaring at the pool.

" **Shark on Darts**!" yelled Arlong as he launched himself once more from under water.

Luffy put his hand in fornt of him and was able to catch the nose of Arlong between two of his fingers, however the momentum from Arlong attack send the two of them flying into the main building third floor. At the last moment Luffy let go of Arlong's nose letting himself fall on the second floor's roof while the fishman crashed into the third floor.

Luffy stood on the roof crouching ready to catch Arlong, as he would surely come at him from the inside of the building. And sure enough Arlong came breaking the wall a little more, the attack being slower, the captain went beneath Arong and kneed him in the balls with all his strenght as Arlong's crother flew over him.

That knee caused Arlong to loose his aerodynamic position and caused him to fall ungracefully on the ground.

"Is he playing possum or something?" wondered the straw hat wearing captain as he gazed at Arlong's body from two floors up.

Suddenly Arlong's eyes snapped open but they changed shape being like raging seakings, this showed that Arlong was in a state of rage few had see before.

"You...You humiliated me for the last time human!" roared the fishman as he punched through a wall to take a huge sword made of saw like blade along the edge.

"The Kiribachi!" yelled Nami in shock having recognised the weapon.

"What the hell?!" yelled Johnny in shock.

"Is that a sword, a spear or a saw?" wondered Yosaku.

Luffy seeing Arlong with a weapon drew his steel pipe to be armed as well.

The two met with a clang as they clashed furiously with their weapons, Arlong's crazy swings theatened to overwhelm Luffy, who jumped back to give himself a little bit of air, however Arlong wouldn't let him breath as he chased after him like a shark whod had smelled blood.

"Here is a new trick of mine take this **Assakuuki Cannon**!" said Luffy as he very quickly punched the air with his left hand.

Everyone wondered what the hell had he done with that puch when they saw Arlong cough blood as if he was punched hard in the stomach.

"You...bastard!" panted Arlong as his breath was cut by the air that was shot at a high speed in his stomach.

"That was a air canon, how do you like it, I don't have to punch you to hurt you." stated a grinning Luffy.

"You...will suffer **Shark on Tooth**!" yelled Arlong as he launched himself at Luffy mouth wide open and body spinning.

Luffy let himslef be caught in the side, this made Arlong still as now he coudln't dodge what ever his foe would throw at him.

"Now you will take five air canon in an instant **Go Assakuuki Canon**!" said Luffy as he punched the air five times in a row in front of Arlong's stomach.

The fishman was launched from where he bit Luffy then he was launched through the wall of his main building and further and so on.

With so may holes in its walls the main buiding of Arlong Park collapsed on itself, this caused the end of Arlog's reign.

Luffy vs Arlong **winner Luffy**.

The villagers couldn't believe their eyes, Nami and Nojiko were also wide eyed, here it was Arlong and his crew were finally defeated, they were finaly free.

Suddenly a slow clapping could be heard coming from behind the cheering villagers. All the laughing died once they saw a navy lieutenant and some of his men.

"Man what a fight, but now play time is over, I lieutenant Nezumi will be the one to defeat Arlong and his men and also a new crew of troublesome pirates who thought they could install themselves after the stronger crew was arrested by the navy, how is that story?" asked Nezumi to his men showing he wanted to take credits for Arlong's defeat.

"Hey I know you... you are Nezumi some villagers saw you at Arlong's place taking bribes, what did he want... ah it must have been you not reporting him." said Genzo as he glared at the navy lieutenants.

"Yes also it was your men that delivered me to Arlong's tender care." stated Nojiko.

"Men those are all pirates accomplices arrest them all!" yelled Nezumi.

However the men had not taken a step when they froze in fear as before them stood Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro and Nami all glaring at them, the fact that almost all of them were covered in blood prabbly didn't help matter.

"You can't do this, we are the navy, we represent Justice!" yelled Nezumi grasping at anyting that would let him leave this place unhurt.

"So what coward we are pirates." replied Luffy still glaring at him.

A shot beat down later.

Nezumi was held in Luffy's hand with bumps all over his face, he was uncognizable.

"You can report us all you like but if I hear anything about yo trying to hurt the villagers I will..."started Luffy as he whispered the end of his threat inside Nezumi's hear.

The threat caused Nezumi to pale in fear, he woke his men and left the area by sea but not before yelling "I am navy lieutenant Nezumi you will rue the day you crossed me!"

* * *

Back in Cocoyashi in the evening.

* * *

The crew and the villagers threw a big party to celebrate the new found freedom of the villagers.

Johnny and Yosaku having come to appreciate the island and it's inhabitants decided to stay here to keep another Arlong episodes from happening again, this news caused the villagers to cheer for the two former bounty hunters.

Kaya was treating Zoro and Nojiko's wounds who were the most grievous.

"I can't believe you did that to yourself either of you, you will rest inside the nursery for a while both of you." growled the nurse at her two patients.

Nami was having her Arlong's pirate tattoo covered up by a new one that ressembled the one her sister wore on her left arm.

Sanji was trying to woo some of the female villagers with no success.

Usopp was assisting Kaya while trying to ignore the knowing looks Zoro and Nojiko send his way.

Luffy was staring at a grave with Genzo.

"Whose grave is that?" asked a solemn Luffy.

"Nami's and Nojiko's adoptiv mother Bell-mère, she was killed when Arlong's first came here 8 years ago." replied the scarred man.

"I am sorry..."

"Nothing you could have done, you were what 8 at the time?"

"9 but why are we meeting here?" asked the captain wondering why Genzo wanted to meet with him alone in front of the grave of the sisters' mother.

"Nami and Nojiko will probably sail away with you tomorrow. I know Nami did sail with you before and I strongly believe that Nojiko wouldn't be able to stay here with what happened to her with Arlong's men...Yeah I believe she will follow her younger sister, she is the older sister and strongly believes that the older sibling should protect the younger. So that's why she will sail with you, to protect her younger sister and because you impressed her when you send Arlong flying something that is quite hard to do..." explained Genzo starring intently at the grave.

"Yeah I know how it feels to have an older sibling..." said Luffy as he thought about his over protective older brother.

"But I nearly forgot here let me introduce to Rocky the rifle and to Arnold the tweezers. I intoduced them to you just so you know what will happen to you if somehow they lost their smiles when sailing with you." threatened Genzo as he fondled Rocky the rifle.

"Roger sir!" yelled Luffy as he saluted the man before returning to the party.

Going Merry the following morning.

Nojiko stood before the Going Merry, she thought back about the decision she made, she failed to protect her sister 8 years ago so now she would stick to her side like glue and she couldn't stay here, not after what happened...

The blue haired woman shook her head to clear it from such negative thoughts. She then boarded the ship with her bag and everything.

"Yo Nami isn't here yet, so what do you want?" asked Zoro surprised to see the woman here.

"I came here to join, I won't leave my sister here alone besides you may have gotten the best navigator in the world but only I am able to match her orders in steering a ship." stated Nojiko to the first mate.

"Ah great welcome aboard then but I warn you it is I who order you to come aboard." said Luffy having over heard Nojiko, he breafly thought back to the threats of Genzo but shook his head to clear it.

"Now we are waiting for Nami-swan but if you want I could show you your room Nojiko-chwan." said Sanji in his in love mode.

"No matter I will bunk with my sister so please just show me her room." said the older sister as she followed the love sick cook inside the ship.

Soon after some villagers brought potted Tangerine trees.

"That's for Nami and Nojiko, they used to grow them before, besides it wil keep you safe from scurvy at least." said one of the villagers.

Soon the villagers were all assembled to say goodbye to the two sisters, but while one was already on board the other was sprinting down the road to reach the harbor in time.

"Get ready to sail!" yelled Nami as she ran amongs the villagers.

"Ah do as she said." said Luffy.

The boat was almost to far from the docks when Nami jumped on board laughing merrily.

"Goodbye Nami, Nojiko hey wait my wallet that thief Nami coma back here!" yelled one of the villagers as he found out that Nami stole his wallet out of his pocket.

Soon other vilagers were all screaming at Nami to give back their wallets.

Nami only laughed as she let several wallets fall on the ground.

Nojiko who had since them returned on deck could only shake her head at her younger sister.

With a new crewmember the crew sailed towards their last stop before Grand Line, Loguetown birthplace of the pirate king Gol D Roger.

* * *

The following morning open sea nearing Loguetown.

* * *

Nami could be seen arguing with a News Coo about the price of the newspaper haing gone up.

Once paid for the navigator went to read the newspaper when a certain wanted poster drew her attention.

She picked it up and went pale with shock, soon the other crewmembers went to sea what was going on and soon all where equally shocked.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!" yelled everyone.

* * *

Grand Line Marineford Navy's Headquarter's briefing room.

* * *

Several high ranking navy officers could be seen listening to another.

"Now for East Blue, normally it is the weakest sea where the average bounty is 3,000,000 berries however in the recent years three pirates were given a much higher bounty : Buggy the Clown wanted for 15,000,000 berries, Foul Play Krieg wanted for 17,000,000 berries and finally Saw-Tooth Arlong wanted for 20,000,000 berries. Now they were all defeated by one man, a pirate that also abducted an heiress of a minor noble familly." said a dark skinned man as he slammed a bounty poster on the wall behind him.

The poster was for one Mugiwara no Luffy wanted for 45,000,000 berries, the picture showed him grinning darkly and looking quite serious. (Think Luffy's serious look with the hat covering his looks the add a little blood from a recent battle et voila)

"That man has now the highest bounty ever granted to a pirate from that sea, even the pirate king himself started with a lower bounty, what could that mean I don't know however I know that his crew must be carefully watched because if this man ever reached Grand Line or the New World it coud cause us some problems." stated the same man.

* * *

New World some Island.

* * *

The greatest swordsman in the world could be seen walking amongst drunk pirates, he seemed to look for someone.

"Someone must warn the captain, Taka no me is here." said a random pirates.

"I am not here to fight, just tell me where your captain is?" asked the Shichibukai.

"So Mihawk Are you here to fight me?" asked the captain of the crew.

"No not this time, I was in East Blue some time ago and I came across an interesting crew, that made me remember about a story you told me about you leaving your hat to boy." said Mihawk as he held Luffy's wanted poster out to the captain.

"What the..." yelled the captain and his three best lieutenants.

"Finally you are here Luffy." said Shanks grinning at the thought of his little friend making himself known.

* * *

Grand Line some ship.

* * *

"Hey Pops did you see my brother's new bounty?" asked a bare chested man as he held out a wanted poster to a giant man.

"Gurararararara That is some good first bounty for a brat like him." said the giant hold man as he held the poster to his commanders.

"What the hell, What did your brother do, Yoi?" asked a pineapple haired man.

"I don't know..." said the first man before falling asleep besides it eing the middle of the morning, however it seemed normal as every one left him there.

* * *

Back with Luffy and the crew.

* * *

"My what a bounty..." said Zoro impressed by the bounty given to his captain.

"Now I am officialy a great pirate that his wanted by the governement." said Luffy as he closed his fist in triumph.

"Now that's not good we are wanted now." despaired Nami as she didn't want to be bothered by the navy and the bounty hunters.

Nojiko, Sanji and Usopp didn't have ay oppinion about the bounty itself just the amount.

"Now you will come back even more injured awesome." sighed Kaya as she shook her head.

* * *

Later Loguetown.

* * *

The crew had landed at Loguetown last stop before Grand Line. Every one had something to do, Zoro had to go by swords, Sanji went to buy food, Nami and Nojiko went together to buy clothes, Kaya and Usopp went together to buy medical supplies and whatever Usopp needed to make more ammos and Luffy went to see the place where the pirate king died.

The trip was uneventful for most of the crew exept the captain and the first mate.

* * *

With Zoro.

* * *

The green haired man grumbled as he looked for a sword shop to replace the two swords he lost in the fight with Mihawk.

Soon he encoutered some bandits defeated by some girl with amazing swordsmanship, the woman then seemed to look for her glasses which Zoro fiund, deciding to do the good thing for once and went to return them however when the woman turned Zoro was so shocked he almost closed his fist breaking the glasses in the process.

'Damm I almost lost it how cold this woman look so much like Kuina...Bah things happen and besides I heard we each have a look alike in the world.' thought Zoro as he walked away.

* * *

Armor Shop.

* * *

Having found a armory Zoro entered without hesitation stating "I need swords!"

"Yes wonderfull we have everything from new to second hand, we are the experts of swords." said Ippon-Matsu the owner.

"I have 100,000 berries and I need two swords." said Zoro slamming his money on the counter.

"100,000 berries." grumbled the seller

Suddenly the man caught a glimpse of the sword his customer had at his belt.

"Tha...That Sword may I see it?" asked the man o his client.

'I can't believe it!' though the owner.

"Listen you may not have much money but you seem nice so I have a deal for you 200,000 berries for this sword and you can buy three swords for 100,000 berries each?" said Ippon-matsu.

"No."

Ippon-Matsu tried to get the sword by increasing the price however the green haired man wouldn't sell his sword.

"That sword...is that yes it is Wado Ichimonji! One of th 21 great blade." said the woman Zoro helped earlier. "it is worth 10,000,000 berries at the least!"

"Dammit girl not only does that monster captain of yours chase all my potential customer away now you kept me from making the deal of the century, you are here for Shigure right here it is and you there are some swords worth 50,000 berries in that barrel so help yourself." said Ippon-Matsu furious that the girl made the deal impossible.

"Captain Smoker is no monster he just ate a devil fruit." said the woman defending her superior while the green haired swordsman looked for swords.

"Tell me do you know about Roronoa Zoro?" asked the young woman to the green haired swordsman who kept looking through the swords looking for some that might catch his eyes.

"That's a name I hear often." casually said Roronoa Zoro.

"I heard he used his swords in evil ways, so I hope one day to defeat him and others like him and take the swords they don't deserve especially if they are rare blades." continued the young woman.

"Ah and will you try to take my own sword as well….What did you call it ah yes Wado Ichimonji?" asked the swordsman looking a little smug.

"Wha…No of course not, I won't try to take your sword since you don't seem like the type to misuse your sword." said the young woman looking quite embarrassed to have her sword lust get the better of her again.

"Bah no matter but you seem to be quick to judge: you don't know Roronoa Zoro, you don't know why he fights yet you said he was a criminal who didn't deserve his swords. Learn more about the reason of why does people fight before you judge them." explained Zoro to the young woman.

"Hu you are right of course…. That sword can it be? It is the Sandai Kitetsu! How can such a sword be worth only 50,000 berries? You should buy this sword at once!" yelled the young woman in shock.

"I changed my mind, this sword is no longer for sale!" yelled the seller.

"This sword, its cursed." stated the green haired swordsman.

"You knew?" asked Ippon-Matsu.

"No I felt it."

"You are right, all three swords made by Kitetsu are all cursed, despite their great qualities as blades all their wilders ended up dead." explained the weapon dealer.

"I am so sorry I didn't know, I am such an idiot, I should have known there was to be something like that seeing the price." said the young woman as she lowered her head in shame.

"That sword I like it…I will take it." stated the swordsman.

"What are you crazy?! This sword is cursed if I sell it to you I will be responsible for your death!" yelled the seller.

"Bah let's take a bet shall we, my luck vs this curse." said Zoro as he threw the cursed sword in the air and put his arm below it.

The blade burrowed in wooden ground itself almost to the hilt and the swordsman's arm was unharmed much to the shock of the two witnesses.

"I will take it, you there can you help me find another sword?" asked Zoro as he pulled the cursed sword from the ground and put it on his belt.

"Ah…right" stuttered the shocked swordswoman.

"Wait, that isn't necessary, here it is Yubashiri, it may not be much but it is the best blade in this shop after the Kitetsu, I am giving it to you and the Kitetsu too for free. Take it as an apology for trying to trick you earlier and because I hadn't seen someone like you in a long time." said Ippon-Matsu looking at Zoro with a great amount of respect in his eyes.

Now once more with three blades the straw hat pirate left the shop with his 100,000 berries and two rare swords.

* * *

With Luffy.

* * *

The straw hat wearing captain was standing right where the pirate king was executed 22 years ago.

'So this is what the pirate king saw before he died…..' thought the pirate captain looking at the tiny people below him.

"Hey you get down from the execution platform, it is an important landmark of this town, you aren'y allowed to be up there!" yelled a man wearing a police uniform.

"Shut up you!" said a feminine voice before the policeman was struck with an iron mace.

"Ah Luffy it has been awhile since I last saw you…" started the mysterious woman as she removed the cloak that she was wearing.

"I don't know you, who are you?" wondered the straw hat wearing captain as he obviously didn't recognize the lovely young lady that claimed to know him.

"When we last saw each other, you managed to punch me, you were the only person to manage such a feat and now nobody will ever be able to mark my skin like you did." explained the young woman

"But I don't know you lady." complained Luffy as he sensed the hostility of the males surrounding the lady as if she were a goddess.

Suddenly a fountain exploded sending some fragments towards the lady, but she was strangely unharmed when the fragments hit her they somehow slid of her skin and a very familiar voice screamed "Die Beautifully!"

"There you are." stated the woman showing she was familiar with the newcomer. "Did you have to blow that thing? I was hit by some fragments."

"Mah don't worry my dear Alvida I knew that nothing I did could hurt that smooth skin of yours." said the newcomer as he explained himself to his partner. "Hey Mugiwara remember me?"

"Alvida? But where is she? I can't see her….And that clown is that Boggy? No Baggy? No Biggy? No Beggy? Ah it's just Buggy." said Luffy as he identified one of his former opponents.

"Oh I can understand you r confusion, I guess I changed since we last met Luffy. Soon after you punched me I ate the Sube Sube no mi and it changed me, now I am immune to all kind of damage and I lost my freckles." said Alvida.

"What do you mean by Just Buggy!?" yelled Buggy as he shook his fist in his foe's direction.

Suddenly Luffy took a step back and di a roundhouse kick that hit Cabaji right in the face sending the acrobat slamming into the ground.

"Cabaji?! How did you know Mugiwara!" roared the clown.

"I don't know instinct." replied the straw hat.

Meanwhile the navy was surrounding the place quietly for them it was quite good has there was three pirates with a total bounty of 75,000,000 berries. To make sure none of those pirates escaped the commanding officer one captain Smoker and his second in command lieutenant Tashigi ordered the soldiers to surround the place.

Suddenly a lightning bolt hit the platform just as Luffy jumped down, it seemed the straw hat boy had the devil's luck. All were shocked by the luck the pirate captain had, if he had stayed even a second more on that platform he would have been dead.

It started to rain and two straw hat pirates made their way onto the square.

"This execution is cancelled." yelled both pirates.

"There is no execution here!" roared a frustrated Buggy as his men weren't able to surprise the rival captain.

"Zoro, Sanji let's go." ordered Luffy and the three crewmates made their way out of the square mauling over anyone that dared to go in their way.

Finally getting over their shock both Buggy and Alvida went to follow the three pirates using their devil fruits power but they were stopped by a cloud of smoke.

" **White Out**!" said Smoker as he turned his arms into smoke and easily caught the two fleeing pirates. "You take care of those pathetic pirates and their crew. Someone get me the Billower Bike I am going after Mugiwara." said the navy captain.

* * *

On the way to the Going Merry.

* * *

Luffy and Sanji were still running since Zoro was held back by a navy lieutenant who seemed to have a bone to pick with the green haired teen.

Suddenly a gray haired man stood in front of them.

"I am Smoker a navy captain, I have never let a pirate escape, and you won't be the first Mugiwara." stated Smoker as he turned his arms into smoke to catch the two pirates " **White Out**!"

Luffy was caught and Sanji managed to dodge the smoke, the cook tried to kick i=the navy man in the face only for the man's head to turn into smoke before reforming.

"You don't interest me weakling **White Blow**!" said Smoker as he punched Sanji with his smoke.

"Let me go! Take that **Assakuuki Canon**!" said Luffy as he fired his compressed air cannonball at Smoker, but the attack that stopped even a rampaging Arlong didn't hurt the smoke man.

"For a man with a bounty of 45,000,000 berries you are quite weak." said the navy captain as he slammed the pirate on the ground

The man then went to knock the straw hat wearing captain by slamming his head on the ground and getting ready to draw his jutte. "It's the end Mugiwara!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice as a hand caught the jutte's handle keeping the navy captain from drawing the weapon.

"You…." said a shocked Smoker as he turned to see who had kept him from his prey.

Then a gust of wind picked the pirates from the street and carried them to their sheep and the cloaked man said "Go since this is the path you choose."

"You have quite the nerve to show your face here when the world is looking for you Dragon!" said the navy captain as he watched the cloaked man.

"The world is awaiting our answer." said Dragon being cryptic.

"Why did you help him Dragon?" asked Smoker.

"And you why were you trying to keep such a brave young man from the sea?"

Thanks to this man intervention the whole straw hat crew was able to escape from Loguetown using the storm as a cover.

They sailed through the storm to reach the sea called the graveyard of pirates: Grand Line!

End!

* * *

The crew :

Captain : Monkey D Luffy alias Mugiwara no Luffy bounty 45,000,000 Berries

First Mate : Roronoa Zoro

Navigator/Thief : Nami

Sniper : Usopp

Nurse : Kaya

Cook : Sanji

Helmswoman/treasurer : Nojiko

* * *

Techniques :

Kyouhou Shuuto : Mortar Shot : After spinning to gain momentum Luffy throw what he was holding far away with the strenght of a mortar cannon.

Shikai Zero! Takohachi Black : Zero Visibility! Octopus Hachi Black : Hatchan spits a huge amount of Ink at an opponent to blind him.

Tako San Ren Shin Ken Shira Ha Dori : Octopus concentrated three timed blade interception : Hatchan tries three times to catch a blade with his bare hands.

Takohachi Number Nine : Octopus Hachi Suckers : Hatchan uses the suckers on his back to stick to anything.

Takoashi Kiken : Octopus foot Miracle Swords : Hatchan swings his six swords wildly around him.

Santoryu Toro Nagashi : Three swords style Sword Wolf Floating : Zoro dodges and blocks his opponent's strike to get close to him and cut him.

Takotsubo no Kamae : Octopus Pot Stance : Hatchan gathers his swords together and charges his foe.

Shin Shun Tako Age Taikai : New Spring Open the Octopus Break it Apart : Hatchan after doing Takotsubo no Kamae attacks his opponent opens his guard and headbut him to send him fkying.

Rokutoryu Ogi Rokuto no Waltz : Six swords style secret technique six swords waltz : Hatchan spins his swords over his head while a foe is falling.

Oni giri : Demon Slash : Zoro slashes his foe with his three swords two diagonally and one horizontally.

Santoryu Tatsu Maki : Three sword style Dragon Twister : Zoro launched a tornado at a foe.

Hyakumaigawara Seiken : Hundred tiles true punch : Kuroobi punches his foe with a punch that can break 100 tiles.

Wanto Giri : Arm Blade Smash :Kuroobi hit his foe from behind with arm-fin when underwater.

Itomaki Kumite : Devilfish Sparring : Kuroobi traps his foe using his long hair when underwater.

Kaisoku Harakudashigeri : Sea Speed Stomach DropKick : Kuroobi kicks his opponent in the stomach when underwater.

Ka Ka Kakato Otoshi : Fire Flower Heel Drop : Kuroobi spins and hit the opponents with his heel when underwater.

Kachiage Haisoku : Rising Thrust Kick : Kuroobi kicks his opponent in the chin when underwater.

Jodan Bakusho : High Rank Exploding Palm : Kuroobi slams his palm in his foe's face with great strenght when underwater.

Appakushi Choka Koro : Death By Pressure Plunge : Kuroobi grabs his opponent when he his near the surface of the water then swims rapidly to the bottom letting the water pressure do its damages.

Collier, Epaule, Côtelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot, Mouton Shot : Neck, Shoulder, Rib, Lower leg, Chest, Legs, Sheep Shot : A barage of tremendously strong kicks by Sanji to different parts of the body of his foe, it ends with a kick that propels his goe fa away from him.

Gyojin Karate Ogi : Senmaigawara Seiken : Fishman Karate secret technique : Thousand Tiles true punch : A secret fishman technique done by Nojiko after seeing it being used, it is said this punch can break 1000 tiles.

Ketchup Boshi : Ketchup Star : One of Usopp's trick where he plays dead to trick his foe.

Tamago Boshi : Egg Star : Usopp fires a rotten egg at his foe.

Usopp Wagomu : Usopp Rubberband : Usopp faints firing a rubberband in his foe's face to make him flinch and drop his guard.

Mizu Taiho : Water Cannon : After drinking a large amount of water Chew fires it at his foe with great speed and a high pressure.

Hyappatsu Mizudeppo : Hundred-shot Water Gun : Chew fires a hundred shots at his foe like a gattling gun.

Kaen Boshi : Flame Star : Usopp fires an explosive pellet at his foe usually covered in flammable fluid to lit it on fire.

Usopp Hammer : Usopp hits his foe with his hammer.

Mikata Shield : Ally Shield : Luffy grabs someone allied to his foe and uses him to block one of his foe's attack.

Tooth Gum : Arlong tries to bite his foe using three sets of teeth, one in his mouth and two in his hands.

Shark on Darts : Arlong launches himself nose first at a foe.

Assakuuki Cannon : Air pressured Cannon : Luffy punches the air rapidly to make it move and hit his foe with the strenght of a cannonball and the accuracy of a punch.

Shark on Tooth : Enhanced version of Shark on Darts where Arlong launches himself spinning mouth open at his foe.

Go Assakuuki Cannon : Five Air pressured Cannon : Luffy punches the air five time in a row making it hit his foe five times in a row with the strenght of a cannonball and the accuracy of a punch.

White Out : Smoker turns his arms into smoke and uses the smoke to grap and catch his foe, can be used on an unique foe or against a group.

White Blow : Smoker turns one of his arm into smoke and uses it to punch someone.

* * *

Next time find out what will happen to the crew in the greatest sea of them all Grand Line!

* * *

PS : Leave reviews, I like them and they make me write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome to Grand Line!

* * *

AN : I apologize for the delay in the update but as classes started again I have less time to write. I will also write some other stories at the same time as this one, I will do it because : 1 That way I won't get bored writing only a single story. 2 to let the manga go further ahead so that I won't have to put the story on hiatus once I catch up with the current chapter. You will find the stories I will write at the bottim of the stories.

* * *

Answering the reviews :

dragonfox123 : Thanks!

Lead99 : Thanks here it is!

D1NZY : You will have to wait at least 5 chapters before Luffy will eat a devil fruit.

* * *

Previously in How a locked box changes everything:

Luffy and his straw hat crew defeated Arlong and his Arlong pirates and in doing so freed a whole island from a tyrannical ruler. After doing that and getting another crewmember in the process they continued their journey to Grand Line and One Piece, approaching the next stage of their trip Loguetown they found out that Luffy was now a wanted man with a 45,000,000 bounty on his head. Reaching Loguetown each crewmember went to buy supply for the next trip, be it swords, food, clothes or medications, In doing so old foes like Buggy and Alvida tried to trap and execute Luffy but thankfully failed, with the intervention of a storm and the navy, the crew was able to escape Loguetown.

"speaking"

'thinking'

 **Technique**

 _Flashback_

Fight

* * *

Now:

* * *

Open sea East Blue approaching Reverse Mountain.

* * *

Despite the storm that was still raging on, the Going Merry managed to stay true to the shortest way to the entrance of the Grand Line: Reverse Mountain thanks to the navigator helmswoman team that were the sisters, they almost didn't need to communicate in order to know what to do.

"Can you repeat that please Nami, the entrance is a mountain?!" yelled Usopp in disbelief.

"Yes we need to follow the light coming from that lighthouse to reach the entrance." yelled the navigator to be heard despite the wind as she pointed to a lighthouse that stood over a rock island.

"Hey about we celebrate our going into Grand Line?" asked Sanji as he put a huge barrel in the middle of the deck.

"Despite the storm, are you mad?" asked Usopp not wanting to die.

"Don't worry Usopp, with me and Nami stirring that ship there is no way for any of us to die." stated Noijko.

"To Find All Blue!" yelled Sanji as he put his foot on top of the barrel.

"To Become the Pirate King!" yelled Luffy as he put his foot next to the cook's.

"To Become the Greatest swordsman in the world!" said Zoro.

"To Draw a map of the world!" said Nami.

"To Become a great doctor!" said Kaya.

"To….Become a great warrior of the sea!" said Usopp.

"To Travel all around the world!" said Nojiko.

The crewmembers all slammed their foot on the barrel to celebrate this huge stage in their adventure being over, soon they would leave East Blue to sail on the greatest sea of them all Grand Line.

Soon the crew could see an imposing chain of mountains of a reddish color, it was imposing you couldn't see the top.

"That's Redline it's the landmass that goes all around the globe!" explained the navigator to her clueless crewmates.

"And there it is Reverse Mountain, the entrance to Grand Line." said Nokiko pointing to the huge mountain that was in front of them.

"That's great but I have one question….How does a boat can sail up on a mountain?" asked Kaya, causing all the members to look at each other, they clearly didn't think about it.

"Look there, the water is going up the mountain!" yelled Usopp as he pointed to a canal that was in fact going up the mountain.

"How can that be?!" asked the cook wondering how the hell such a feat was possible.

"I don't know but it's look to be the only way." replied the swordsman to the cook question causing them to start bickering.

"Come on let's go, the longer we wait the longer it will take me to be the pirate king." Said Luffy who knew the path to his goal only started on Grand Line.

So the crew carefully sailed to the entrance of the canal, thanks to the two sisters they managed not to deviate and the ship didn't crash on the sides of the entrance.

The ship then climbed the mountain thanks to the ascending current, all the pirates were laughing as the wind caressed their faces thanks to the speed they were going at.

When they reached the top of the mountain, they were all amazed at what they saw, three other canals were probably connected to the other three seas: North Blue, West Blue and South Blue and then they all merged into one huge canals which went down the mountain to the Grand Line, it seemed that the current wouldn't left them the choice, they didn't have time to blink they were already on the way down.

"We were quite lucky no once decided to come to the Grand Line from the other Blues while we were climbling, that might have caused quite the accident." said Zoro.

"Don't say things like that you idiot, you will scare Nami-swan and Nojiko-chwan! Don't worry my ladies this sea knight will be more than happy to protect you." said the love sick cook.

Suddenly a loud wailing was heard coming from what was likely the end of the canal.

"What was that?" wondered Luffy.

"What is that huge Black wall!?" yelled Usopp having spotted before anyone else the huge wall that seemed to block the way into Grand Line.

"There isn't supposed to be anything blocking the way, at least there is nothing on the map but open sea!" said Nami a little desperate as she knew they couldn't stop the ship in time due to the high speed they were sailing at.

"That's not a wall, it's a whale!" yelled Sanji in disbelief.

"WHAT!" yelled everyone as they never saw a whale that big."

"More important is how we are going to stop, even if we try to switch directions the ship will ver trun in time." said Zoro keeping his head clear.

"I may have an idea….." started Usopp before he went inside the ship.

Suddenly the cannon below the figurehead was fired slowing the ship thanks to the recoil, however it wasn't enough and the sheep figurehead was broken against the whale's skin.

"Where are its eyes?" asked Luffy as they rowed the ship around the huge whale.

"Doesn't matter yet let's get away from that thing!" yelled Nami just as they passed near one of the whale's eyes.

It just happened that as they were the closest to the eye, Usopp exited the ship looking quite proud of his accomplishment after all he stopped the ship with just a single shot from a cannon and he single handedly saved every one. However as luck would have it Usopp tripped and he just happened to carry a bottle of hot tabasco sauce, which was sent flying and landed right in the whale's eye (of course!).

Much to the horror of the rest of the crew, the whale grew extremely angry and its eye glared at them, after diving the whale emerged before them and opened its big mouth full of teeth.

Unfortunately the Going Merry was headed straight towards the black hole that was the back of the whale's mouth. There didn't seem to be any kind of way to stop the ship this time, and if that wasn't enough Luffy lost his footing and fell overboard.

Thankfully for the straw hat captain, he knew how to swim, so he swam away from the teeth, finding himself out of the while his ship and his friends were swallowed by the monster whale.

Luffy managed to climb to the top of the whale's head, he did so because he knew he couldn't swim forever and because he wanted to find a way to find his ship and his friends. Strangely he found a hatch on top of the head. He decided to enter the strange hatch despite not knowing what it was because he didn't want to enter the water as he could feel the whale getting ready to dive back under the water.

* * *

Inside the Whale.

* * *

The rest of the straw hat found themselves inside the whale's stomach, though none of them realized it yet because the sky was blue and not whatever color the inside of a whale's stomach is, there was even some clouds.

"What the hell happened?" wondered Zoro.

"We were swallowed by the whale right?" wondered Kaya.

"I think so..." replied Usopp looking around him.

"Or maybe it was just a dream." said Sanji as he looked at the blue sky.

"Yeah it must have been a dream." said Nami glad to have an explanation that wasn't a scary one.

"Yeah but in that case what is that Island doing here? Where is Luffy? And more importantly where is the mountain we just came from?" asked Nojiko.

Suddenly a giant squid emerged in front of the ship frghtening the less brave members : Usopp, Nami and Kaya.

"A...Giant squid?!" yelled the three in disbelief as such beast didn't exist in East Blue.

The Straw hats were ready to defend the Going Merry when three harpoons struck the squid killing it, it seemed to come from the island with the house on top that Nojiko spotted earlier.

"There is someone on that island." stated the first mate.

"Let's hope its friendly." mumbled the cook.

Slowly the squid's corpse was dragged to the island, an old man with a strange head gear that made him look like a flower was gragging the corpse.

"Oh people." said the old man having seen the pirate ship with the crew on it.

Then the crew and the old man starred at one another for a long time before Sanji snapped "SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!"

"Calm yoursel young man or it won't end well." stated the old man glaring at Sanji.

"Ah yeah and for who?" asked the cook in an arrogant manner.

"For me." replied the old man in an overly calm manner as he sat in a long chair reading a newspaper.

"Don't mock me!" yelled Sanji as he started to get angry.

"Calm yourself Sanji. We just have to ask him the right question : Hey gramps! Who are you and Where are we?" asked Zoro getting between Sanji and the old man before the cook attacked the old man in anger.

"...Before answering you maybe you should introduce yourselves..." started the old man.

"Ah you are right sorry." said the first mate as he got ready to start with the introduction.

"I am Crocus, I guard the Lighthouse of Twins Peak, I am 71 and I am a gemini." finished the newly introduced Crocus giving a lot of information about himself just like that.

This casual way of handling things made Zoro loose his calm attitude and the swordsman threatened the old man.

"You came here screeching like monkeys and bother me in my second home, and you want me to tell you where you are? You were not swallowed by a mouse you idiots. You can leave by taking that door over there. " said Crocus pointing the door that lead to the outside world.

"Look that door is floating on the sky!" said the navigator in disbelief.

"No look the clouds they aren't moving, they seem to be painted." said the sharpshooter.

"So we really were swallowed..." said the nurse in shock.

Suddenly the whole place shook, revealing the island to be a steel plated ship, the old man seemed to have seen it before and dived into the water.

"The sea isn't made of water, it is stomach fluid it's highly corrosive. That's why the island is coated in steel in order not to be destroyed by the acid, that's why we should leave soon if we don't want to be dissolved." stated Kaya having read about human fluids in her medicine books.

The old man was seen climbing a ladder to reach a door higher in the stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile with Luffy.

* * *

The straw hat captain was starring a little unnnerved at a cannal build inside the whale, he wondered what use could something like this have.

Then the whole place started to shake causing the pirate captain to loose his footing and run in a random direction on steel ground that ran alongside the canal.

Further down the canal two strange individuals were standing near a door.

"Remember Miss Wednesday we are doing this for the Whale Meat." said a redhead man wearing a crown with the number nine tattoed on both his cheeks.

"Yes I know, we need that meat to save our town." said the blue haired girl next to him.

"In three we will open the doors right Miss Wednesday." stated Mr 9.

"Yes Mr 9, I am ready...What is this Mr 9?" asked Miss Wednesday to her partner, having heard Luffy's footsteps.

"I don't know..." replied the man.

Suddenly these two individuals saw Luffy coming around a corner still running like a madman, it seemed like he was unable to stop himself.

With no real way to slow down the straw hat wearing teen ran into the two individuals and sent them and himself flying into the air, the three of them were flying inside stomach.

"We are falling into the stomach's fluid we are done for." said Mr 9.

"Noooo!" yelled his artner not wanting to die.

"Hey guys, there you are...can someone fish them up?" asked the captain to his crew just before the three flying people fell into the fluid.

Sanji was the one that fished the two idiots that sank inot the fluid, while Luffy swam back to the Going Merry.

While this was going on inside the stomach, Crocus went further inside the whale where a huge syringe was standing near a huge window. The old man used the syringe to calm the whale before it killed itself.

"Oh the whale has calmed down." remarqued Nojiko as the fluid settle down near the ship.

"We are on a pirate ship what should we do?" whispered the blue haired girl to her partner.

"Don't worry I am sure that they would hear what we have to say." whispered back the red haired man.

"I won't let you hurt Laboon!" yelled Crocus having returned from calming down that huge whale.

"Haha Now that we are inside that thing stomach it is easy to pierce it." said Mr 9 as he and his partner fired their handheld cannons to a random part of the stomach.

The old man not wanting his friend to be hurt jumped in the way of the cannonballs.

"Now you can't protect your friend anymore we will have that meat!" said Miss Wednesday as she and her partner got ready to fire once more, however Luffy having enough of this hit them both on their heads sending them into blissfull unconsciousness as they fell head first in the wooden floor.

Having defeated the two strange individuals that wanted the whale's meat the crew went to Crocus' island to have more information about Grand Line and Laboon.

"Thank you for these two, they live in a town near by and they want to kill Laboon for its meat wwhile it is true that the meat could help them survive, I won't let them for you see there is a reason why Laboo stays here and slams its head on Redline." started Crocus as he explained how Laboon came here following a pirate crew from West Blue, how this crew left the young Laboon with Crocus while they sailed the Grand Line 50 years ago.

While the old man told his story he also led the two ships out of Laboon, Luffy stood deep in thoughts while this was going on.

"What are you thinking about captain? That's not healthy to think that much." said Zoro having spotted his captain looking at a point far away.

"That whale...It must be so sad, i wonder what I can do to ease that pain and suffering before leaving." replied te straw hat wearing captain to his green haired first mate.

Soon they were again on normal water near the Twin Peaks.

"What should we do with them?" asked Usopp pointing at the two tied up morons who were still unconscious.

"Throw them over board." said the captain something which the crew happily did.

Once they hit the water they regained conscioussness and for a moment thought they were in the stomach fluid.

"Don't worry Miss Wednesday this is normal water." said Mr 9 to his partner.

"By the way, you never told us who you were." said Luffy as he looked at the two swimming idiots from the ship.

"Shut up that isn't important for you." yelled Miss Wednesday who wasn't happy to have been thrown over board.

"Wait Miss Wednesday they are pirate so they will meet our organisation and rue the day they disrespected us." said Mr 9.

"You are right, our comrades will avendge us you filthy pirates!" yelled Miss Wednesday as she and her partner swam away from the ship and the whale.

"Hm they lost something." stated Luff y as he picked up a leather wristlet with a glass shaped sphere with an arow inside it.

With these two gone the crew and Crocus rested near the Twin Peaks Lighthouse with the old man warning them that prsuing the two thieves wouldn't matter since others would come to try to take the whale meat.

"50 years that' a long time to sail, will we take that long in our own adventure?" wondered Usopp.

"No Usopp, something must hav happened to them. They must be all dead." said Sanji.

"That's right. I myself sailed all over this sea to look for them in my ship doctor days but I didn't find them, only rumors that they left the Grand Line somewhere." said Crocus "When i tried to explain it to Laboon he went mad, That's when he started to hurt himself like that."

"Hmmm I know!" yelled Luffy suddenly before he went before Laboon's enormous head.

"Hey you the whale I declare you to be a member of our crew!" yelled the captain surprising every one.

"Hey Luffy you can't, that whale can't go on Merry!" stuttered Kaya, Nami and Nojiko.

"Unfortunately your size makes it impossible for you to follow us, but I promise we will return some day, after all I will be the pirate king, so I paint our flag on your head to seal our promise." said Luffy to his honorary crewmember the whale Laboon who now had a poorly drawn straw hat flag paint on his head and over his many scars.

This act made the huge whale teary eyed, The crew and Crocus smiled at the action of the pirate captain.

With that done, the starw aht crew got ready to leave the Twin Peaks, however once Nami picked the compas she was shocked.

"The compas it's out of control, it doesn't work any more." said the navigator in shock and panic.

"Ah it's normal You need a special compas called a Log Pose to travel on Grand Line, your captain picked one some time ago,the log pose is drawn to the magnetic field of the islands of Grand Line once it is set on a field he won't reset until you reach that Island and let the pose reset. Be warned however that the pose can reset seven times after what he will set on the last island Raftel." sad Crocus to the crew.

"Raftel huh The island where the one piece is." said Luffy in wonder.

After eating a meal prepared by Sanji the crew gt ready to leave, however the two idiots were now back to reclaim their lost Log Pose.

"Ah you again..." stated Nojiko as she watched the two individuals approach the Going Merry.

"AH you see we seem to have lost our log pose which is the only way to travel on Grand Line so we are here to ask you to give the pose back to us please." said Mr 9 as he and Miss Wednesday got on their knees in front of the crew minus Zoro who went to sleep.

"No It is our log pose now, if you want it back you can try to win it back in a fight, or you can travel with us until we reach your town." proposed the captain knowing the two of them wouldn't try to fight.

"What shall we do Mr 9, we aren't strong enough to defeat a whole crew but I don't want to be in dept with a crew of pirate." whispered the blue haired woman to her partner.

"I understand Miss Wednesday but we don't have a choice, we need to get back to Whiskey Peak." whispered the red haired man.

"We agree to sail with you until our hometown Whiskey Peak." said Miss Wednesday to the captain of the ship.

"Kid are you sure you want to do this?" asked Crocus fearing the crew would get screwed by the two thieves.

"Mah Don't worry Crocus, Luffy here is super strong if they try anything he will kick their asses." bragged the sniper.

With that done the crew plus their two guests left Twin Peaks behind and sailed into Grand Line, leavin their new friend the whale Laboon.

"Is he the one you were speaking of? I can shake the feeling... That kid remind me of you Roger." said Crocus as the Going Merry was getting further and further away.

During the next hours the weather changed at least four times between sunny, then cold and snowing to a storm then back to clear weather. It took the whole crew and the amazing talent of the duo of Nami and Nojiko to understand how to sail in such a changing weather. The two sisters even got the guests to help as Zoro was still sleeping.

* * *

Open Sea approaching Whiskey Peak.

* * *

Every one laid still on the wooden floor of the ship, they were exhausted Nami and Nojiko didn't let anyone without anything to do, exept the lazy Zoro who slept through the whole thing.

The green haired man finally woke up, stretched and noticed the two guests.

"Ah it's you two, what are your names already?" asked the swordsman.

"I am Mr 9." said the red haired man being scarred of Zoro.

"And I am Miss Wednesday." said the blue haired woman stuttering.

"That's it...It's weird those names sound really familliar as if I had heard of them before. But I can't seem to remember where I heard those kind of names" said Zoro thinking about where could he have heard of that kind of name.

However before the first mate could do anything about it he was hit on the head from behind by the navigator who seemed furious that the green haired man slept through the whole time the others had to work.

"You have quite a deep sleep don't you Zoro?" asked Nammi with an aura of deep rage around her, she then proceeded to beat the crap out of Zoro for daring to sleep that much.

Soon they were in sight of Whiskey Peak and it's huge Cacti, Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday jumped from the ship after thanking the pirate for their help. After that they sailed to the harbor of Whiskey Peak to anchor their ship.

"Welcome friend pirate to our town of Whiskey Peak, I am Igarappoi the mayor of this town, our town is best known for its musicians and it's alcohol distillery. Our tanks are full, so allow us to throw you a party!" said a blond haired man welcoming the crew into the town, all of the villagers seemed to be with him, cheering for the pirates.

"Hey Mr mayor how long des the log pose needs to reset here?" asked the navigator.

"The Log Pose... please leave the boring things for later." said Igarrapoi.

'That's strange, even back home the mayor was scarred at first when Shanks came' thought the captain as he and his crew followed the mayor into the tavern where a party waited for them.

* * *

Later Tavern of Whiskey Peak.

* * *

The party lasted late into the night, Sanji was flirting with many women who seemed entranced by what the sea cook told them, Usopp and Kaya were having a liitle date though both of them would deny that fact, Nami and Zoro were having a little drinking contest with some of the villagers, Luffy and Nojiko were eating together with the captain getting to know his newest crewmember better, and Nojiko was also giving him blackmail material over her younger sister.

Soon however the pirrates all fell in a deep sleep be it due to exhaustion, alcohol or food comas, Igarrapoi the mayor left the tavern looking quite disturbed looking at a sheet of paper.

"This night again the moon shines brightly over the rock-cacti." said the mayor as he looked at the moon.

"I didn't know you were such a good poet Mr 8!" said Mr 9 as he and his partner sat on the roof of the tavern.

"Ah it's you..." stated the now revealed Mr 8.

"Where are the pirates?" asked Miss Wednesday.

"Those idiots? They fell straight into hell." said Igarrapoi.

"Ah my god! I never saw such heavy drinkers and messy eaters before. Luckily I only had iced tea in my glasses otherwise I would have been in a coma right now." said a nun as she left the tavern "But why did we threw such a party? They are only seven kids after all?"

"Ah Miss Monday." said Mr 8 as he looked at his partner who slowly removed the nun outfit she wore as a disguise revealing a tall, muscled and dark skinned woman.

"Because now our food supply are much lower than before and I guess that we still don't have the whale meat." said Miss Monday to her comrades.

"What does that mean!" yelled the Mr 9 pair looking a little angry.

"Calm down every one, I took the time to look up our visitors and here is what I found." said the blond haired man showing a wanted posters to his comrades.

"45,000,000 Berries!" yelled the three of them in shock at the bounty given to a newby pirate.

"Yes so you see we just have to tie them up and search their ship for any treasures and then hand them over to the Navy. We can't kill them as the governement likes its public executions." said Igarrapoi to his comrades.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that. You see my friends had a pretty rough day and so they need the rest." said a voice coming from the roof of the nearby church.

"Mr 8! Miss Monday! One of the pirates managed to wake up." yelled a random villager.

"That can't be they were dead drunk!" yelled Mr 8 in shock.

"A swordsman never let himself trap by the booze." said the swordsman as he slowly unsheathed one of his new swords.

"I think I get it now, this town is a bounty hunter place, you lure the pirates here and then collect the bounties while they are not being able to defend themselves." observed the green haired man grinning at th thought of the good fight that will surely happen between himself and the bounty hunters. "I will be your opponent Baroque Works!"

"How do you know the name of our organisation!"yelled the members of Baroque Works in shock as the name of the organisation is supposed to be one of the greatest secret in the world.

"I have a past of bounty hunter behind me and so I was approached by your organisation, but since the members are called by codename and the members don't know each other's identity even the name of the boss is unknown I declined. And despite your organisation being a criminal organisation that is well organised I was able to dispatch the recuiter easily enough." explained the first mate.

The 100 bounty hunters glared at Zoro who glared back at them, the two groups were in a mexican stand off when the captain showed himself.

"Oh Zoro you were awake too?" said Luffy as he just left the tavern.

"Ah Luffy, you are awake but how did you know?" asked the first mate.

"I just knew, besides I thought it was strange about how we were welcomed like that in the town I mean in my hometown there was unease when pirates came until their goals were known." replied the captain.

"Nice! Say how about you leave them all to me, I need to see what my new swords are capable of in a fight." said the swordsman.

"Help yourself, I won't interfere but I will defend myself." said Luffy as he jumped to the tavern roof to see the battle that would begin soon enough.

"Kill him! but don't touch the straw hat boy, he needs to be taken alive." ordered Mr 8 to all the bounty hunters.

The bounty hunters were aiming at where Zoro was, only to find him missing.

"Hello can we begin this now." said the swordsman from the middle of the bounty hunters.

Some bounty hunters tried to shoot the man but he dodged causing the bounty hunters that fired at him to be taken out by their own allies shoots.

"What speed!" said Igarrapoi just as a blade cold be seen comig from his hair, in fact the green haired man was standing back to back with the fake mayor and had one of his sword planted in the blond man's hair.

"Here he is I got him." said one random bounty hunter as he aimed at Zoro.

"No don't shoot! **Igarappa**!" yelled Mr 8 to keep his men from firing as he knew the swordsman would dodge causing him to be the one injured. The fake mayor then used his saxophone who is really a fire arm to shot a good amount of bullets at Zoro.

The green haired man was still able to dodge the thing and only unimportant bounty hunters were hurt.

"That man is strong, we will need to be serious against him." stated Mr 9.

Despite what Mr 9 said the swordsman easily took care of the cannonfodders that were the 100 bounty hunters. In the end only the four real members of Baroque Works were left standing.

" **Nittoryu Taka Nami**!" said Zoro as he took down the last of the unimportant bounty hunters.

Miss Monday tried to catch the swordsman by surprise, she used a ladder as a bat showing her physical strenght but, the swordsman dodged the attack by ducking on the ground.

" **Kairiki Meriken**!" said Miss Monday as she punched Zoro who was laying on the ground after dodging the previous attack. The attack hit the swordsman in the face but while the brass knuckles made him bleed a little the attack didn't do any real damage.

The green haired swordsman defeated the dark skinned woman by slowly crushing her skull with only one hand, the pirate let go before he killed her therefore the woman was only unconsciouss.

"Dammit he took down Miss Monday! **Igarrappa**!" said Mr 8 as he fired once more at Zoro but as usual the swordsman dodged easily.

"Come On Carue!" yelled Miss Wednesday as her pet duck appeared, she choose to ride the thing like a horse but the dukc obeyed the order like a dog would and even then not as good as a genuine one.

"You are easily distracted aren't you. **Nekketsu Nine Konjo Bat**!" yelled Mr 9 from above Zoro as he jumped and did some accrobatics things before striking the swordsman with his bat.

The first mate blocked the strike with his sword and engaged in a sword vs bat fight, slowly walking his foe to the edge of the roof they were standing on.

"So You don't do your accrobatics anymore?" taunted the pirate.

"You will see!" yelled Mr 9 as jumped back only to fall as he leapt where they were no roof to land on.

"They are all idiots or what..." grumbled the green haired man.

After that Miss Wednesday tried to attack Zoro too only for her duck to miss entirely. In the end Zoro dispatched the remaining agent just as easily as he did the cannonfodders.

Luffy then jumped to where Zoro was and together they cleared the roof they were standing on.

Suddenly both of them jumped bac to their feet and looked down on the street where Mr 8 was slowly getting up.

"Mr 5?! Miss Valentine?! Are you here to help us?" asked Mr 9 as he too got up.

"Who do you take us for?! We aren't here to help such weaklings we are here under orders from the boss, he said and I quote ''My secret was uncovered'' so here we are, we investigated and found that two members of a special kingdom infiltrated us." explained Mr 5 as he looked down on the lower agents.

"Hey It isn't because I wore a crown that I really am a king you know." said Mr 9 trying to defend himself while Mr 8 and Miss Wednesday were looking as if they were afraid.

"It isn't you that we are looking for the guilty one are the princess Nefertari Vivi and captainof the guard Igaram!" said Miss Valentine as she dismissed Mr 9.

"Run Milady... **Igarrappappa**!" yelled Mr 8 as he used his bowtie to fire guns that hid in his hair at Mr 5.

Miss Valentine floated to Miss Wednesday and tried to kick her in the head however she was sent flying into the wall as Luffy hit her with a well placed Assakuuki Cannon as if he knew where she was before she was there.

"What..." said Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday.

"Zoro leave the new guys to me you had your fun." ordered the captain as he jumped down on the street.

Mr 8 fell on the ground looking as if he got to close to a bomb, Mr 9 looked lost and Miss Wednesday starred at her friend and also at Luffy before she ran away with Carue.

"Dammit Miss Valentine You let the girl escape!" yelled the dark skinned man that was Mr 5 to his partner.

"Don't worry Mr 5 I won't let that kid surprise me again!" said Miss Valentine as she opened her umbrella and floated away in pursuit of the blue haired girl.

Luffy left in pursuit, with Mr 5 following him after he dealt with Mr 9 who tried to protect his former partner.

Zoro was left standing there as he wondered what to do.

"Please you are strong I beg you protect the princess! I will give you anything you want!" pleaded the downed Igaram.

"Wait Zoro don't accept yet, I need to negociate our fees." said a smiling Nami as she showed she was awake since the beginning.

"You you were awake this whole time?!"

"Why yes I used your fight as the distraction it was in order to loot the town, I didn't find much but don't distract me I need to negociate how much will we be given to protect this princess." said the navigator smiling as she thought of how much money they would make.

"Don't bother Luffy already left to protect this pirncess."

"What! That idiot." yelled the greedy girl.

* * *

With Miss Wednesday.

* * *

The blue haired girl rode her pet duck as if the fires of hell were after her, wich wasn't far from the truth.

Suddenly a heavy thing fell before them destrowing the road.

"You won't go anywhere Your Majesty, you know the boss' secret and so you need to die." said the blonde woman that was Miss Valentine.

"Please Miss Valentine don't do it you don't know what kind of man you are working for, you don't know what Crocodile is really capable of...Shit!" said the princess before realising she blurted the very secret the woman wanted her dead for.

"...Crocodile..." said Miss Valentine as she looked shocked, she seemed to froze looking deep in thoughs.

Luffy and Mr 5 who just arrived near them also heard the name of the boss and while Luffy wondered who the hell this Crocodile was, Mr 5 looked angry at his partner for some reason.

"You really can't do anything can you? Miss Valentine you should know that the boss gave me additional orders, if you were to be found useless I was to execute on the spot, I will gladly do so since I can't stand your laugh any longer." stated the Baroque Works member.

"What...!?" said both Luffy and Vivi looking shocked at the orders and that Mr 5 would execute them so casually.

" **Nose Fancy Cannon**!" said Mr 5 as he calmly flicked a boggey at Miss Valentine who was still frozen in shock.

Luffy using his superior speed got in the way of the boggey, as soon as the thing hit his skin it exploded.

Thinking the both of them dead, the dark skinned man turned his sight on the blue haired teenaged girl. "You really should have stayed home princess."

"Hey you How dare you try to hurt your Nakama?" asked Luffy who was definitely not dead.

"You...I gues that means my former partner isn't dead too..."

"Mr 5 You... despite the years we worked together you tried to kill me that easily, you really feel nothing don't you?" asked Miss Valentine to her now former partner.

"Blame your silly laugh, and besides your Kilo Kilo no mi is useless compared to my Bomu Bomu no mi, the boss had high hope for you Miss Valentine or shoul I call you by your birth name D..." started Mr 5.

"SHUT UP!" roared the blonde haire woman as she jumped in the air "Nobody get to say that name! Die **10,000 kilos Guillotine**!"

Mr 5 didn't even tried to move, he knew he just had to wait for his former partner to get close then he would blow himself up, which wouldn't kill him and as Miss Valentine wouldn't have time to react she would die.

" **Assakuuki Cannon**!" said Luffy as he used his technique to move Mr 5 from where he was saving Miss Valentine's life.

"Why did you do that, He was mine to kill!" said Miss Valentine after she got up from where she landed.

"He would have exploded once you were close to him killing you in the process, Being blinded by rage you didn't consider this possibility, had I not acted when I did you would have been dead." said the pirate captain.

"Why...How..." said the confused formr Baroque Works agent.

"Why : Because I think that your fruit power could be usefull in so many ways and for that I want you to join my crew to help train the weaest member. And How: I don't really know, I git a weird sense of deja-vu." said Luffy as he tried to explain himself.

Before Miss Valentine or Vivi could really say anything about this statement, Mr 5 returned form where he was sent.

"You... You straw hat boy, you are someone I ought to kill now before you become to strong." said Mr 5.

"You shut up Soru!" said Luffy using his superior speed to appear next to Mr 5 he then proceeded to give him the ass kicking of the century.

After that Mr 5 laid down on the ground unconsciouss, that done Luffy and the two girls returned to the street leading to the harbor where Zoro was.

Once reunited Luffy introduced Miss Valentine to Zoro and Nami, who by now were used to their captain weird thoughts about the crewmembers.

Igaram and Vivi decided that the princess would sail with the pirates taking the long road while he would sail straight to Alabasta disguised as the princess.

After some tearfull goodbyes, the pirates were identified by some members of Baroque Works as knowing the identity of the boss thanks to Vivi who blurted the secret again.

Suddenly the ship Igaram used blew up, shocking the straw hats.

"Let's go we need to take the others and leave as soon as possible." ordered the captain taking a shocked Vivi to the ship.

Soon Zoro, Nami and Miss Valentine returned with the others crewmembers, while Nami and Valentine took the time to wake Kaya and Nojiko, the swordsman simply threw Sanji over his shoulder and grabbed Usopp by the foot and caried them to the Going Merry.

"Let's go we don't have much time!" said the straw hat wearing captain worried over the explosion that took out Vivi's friend and caretaker.

"If you were looking to flee from me, I assure you its much too late." said a voice coming from behind them.

A black haired woman wearing a white cowboy hat and some black clothes was sitting on the barrier of the Going Merry.

"I just saw Mr 8, Miss Wednesday, Miss Valentine." said this woman to he shocked girls.

"You...Killed Igaram/that guy!" chorused the former member of Baroque Works "And what are you doing here Miss Allsunday?!"

"Another one, whose partner is she?" said Nami lookin a little afraid that another agent found them so quickly.

"She is Mr 0, the boss' partner." said the blond haired woman.

"It's by following her that we managed to discover Crocodile's identity." added the princess.

"Or to be more precise, I allowed your men to tail me." corrected Miss Allsunday.

"Don't laught at us, I also know that it is you that told Crocodile that we found out about him."

"Of course I had to, besides a little princess and her little pet couldn't hope to win against Baroque Works, but since your efforts are at least entertaining I will help you." said the black haired woman before stopping as she saw who was standing at her sides.

"Hey Usopp did you understand what she talked about?" asked the cook to his fellow crewmate as he aimed a gun at Miss Allsunday.

"No I didn't, but she feels like a bad guy." replied the sniper while he too aimed his slingshot at the intruder.

Suddenly both of them were sent over the barrier shocking all of the pirates and showing the agent's devil fruits power.

"I would like not having any kind of weapon aimed at me, please." stated Miss Allsunday.

The blonde haored woman starred fearfully at her former boss' partner, this display proved the fact that all pairs above the Mr 6's had devil fruit powers.

"You...have an ability...Why aren't you killing us, we know you could do it." asked the former Miss Valentine.

"I am not here to kill any of you, I am here to help you as I said before I was so rudely interupted. The nest Island on your way is called Little Garden, and trust me you don't want to go there unless you wish to die an extremely slow and painful death. So here is an eternal pose to Alabasta, at least with that you will live and keep things interesting." explained the intruder. "So will you accept my help?"

Luffy starred at the eternal pose for what seemed like eternity, as captain of the ship it was his role to keep his crewmembers safe from harm or at least not make rash decision that could endanger their safety even more than just being pirate. Normally taking that eternal pose would be a great idea but the fact that the deal was proposed by an enemy made this offer a lot less interesting, in fact it may even be a trap.

"Don't take that offer Luffy, it must be a trap." stated the first mate frowning at the intruder.

Hearing these words made the captain think back to his tortu...hum...training.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Dawn Island 7 years ago._

* * *

 _A younger Luffy could be seen sitting down on a chair in front of table, he was starring at what could only be battle tactics or something like that._

 _His Grand father was looking fondly over his working grandson._

 _"Good keep going Luffy, If you know how some battles were lost then when the same thing will happen to you, you won't make the same mistake and therefore you won't loose the battle." shouted the old man._

 _"But Gramps I don't get it, Why do I have to learn what the navy soldiers did?" asked the frustrated ten years old._

 _"Because I said so! And also because imagine you are a captain you have two choice before you, one that will lead to parts unknown and where your crewmembers could get hurt, and the other given to you by someone you know is a foe but is surely shorter and safer, then what will you do?" replied the old navy soldier._

 _"I will take the path that will lead to the unknown parts because it is the one that could have the most adventures." replied Luffy._

 _"No that isn't a good answer wht you should have done is that : take your foe offer so that they will think they will catch you offguard, then go the other way." stated Garp._

 _"But that's lame!"_

 _"No it isn't!"_

 _And this ended this particular tortu...hum...training session._

 _Flashback end._

"We will take that pose." stated the captain relieving some of his weaker crewmates.

"Do as you wish, I just hope you will keep things lively." stated the woman as she went down to the turtle he rode to come here.

The turtle and its mysterious rider left over the horizon, and the Going Merry was left alone in the Whiskey Peak's harbor.

"Are you sure you want to do that kid?" asked the newcomer Miss Valentine.

"Psh No I just said that so that she would leave that thing here, but I am the captain of this ship not her and since the log pose we have is set on another island we will go there first, that way they will think their trap worked while we will bypass all of their men." stated the captain.

"But let's talk about you for a moment there, why were you in Baroque Works tp begin with and why were you so shocked once you learned of the Mr 0's real identity?" wondered the first mate.

"I don't like to talk about my past because it is my past, but I guess I can tell you this much. I was in Baroque Works because of the secrecy it endorsed and I don't like Shichibukai since some of them only used the position to hide their nefarious deeds, one such as this destroyed my family but I know I can't kill him since I am nowhere near strong enough." explained the former Baroque Works agent.

Luffy seemed to ponder her words for a minute before reaching a conclusion "Allright you can go with us, besides I don't think you can go back with Baroque Works and sailing alone isn't something I would recommend."

"Yeah that idiot is right, in any of the four Blues you could have sailed alone but in this sea forget it." added the navigator.

"Allright once every one is up and ready we ill sail away from here and head to the next island by following the log pose." ordered the captain as Kaya and Nojiko were still asleep inside the ship.

Usopp and Nami who were the most familiar with the sleepers were charged with waking them up. Once done, Luffy explained what they missed and how they got a new crewmember out of it, then the crew prepared to sail to Little Garden.

* * *

Some days later open sea somewhere between Whiskey Peak and Alabasta.

* * *

Two ships were sailing next to one another, one had the number three on its sail and the other looked to be powered by some king of engine.

Inside the ship with the three on it a young looking girl was painting on a canvas while two men were discussing something. One of the men was tall had black curly hair and wore a brown trenchcoat it was Mr 5, the other a pale skine black hair in the shape of a three and he wore grey pants, a grey and blue shirt and glasses he was also sipping tea.

"So Mr 5, what are you doing in my presence?" asked Mr 3.

"Well Mr 3 I hae a bone to pick with some pirates that humiliated me lately and I know for a fact that this way is where I have the most chance of catching them since I know they were headed to Alabasta." replied Mr 5 to his superior.

"Mhhh maybe but you are quite lucky in some aspects. It just happened that the boss modified the orders he gave us, at first we were to go to Little Garden to catch one of the Giant that live there but now we are to patrol on the way to Alabasta looking for a pirate ship with a straw hat on its flag and a sheep as a figurehead." stated the man with the three shaped hair.

"Great those are just the pirates I am looking for Mr 3, Miss Goldenweek let me help you catch them! There are two or three traitors that must sail with them : the former Miss Wednesday and my former partner Miss Valentine!" said Mr 5 to his two superiors.

"Very well I have no objection as long as you don't let me down Mr 5!" stated the superior officer. "What about you Miss Goldenweek?"

"I guess he can stay..." said Miss Goldenweek in a monotonous tone of voice.

"Thank you you won't regret it!"

Mr 5 having convinced his superiors that he could help them decided to wait for Luffy and his crew here, however the straw hat crew didn't take that path and so they waited for two weeks before an order from Mr 0 made them leave for Alabasta.

* * *

Open seas leaving Little Garden one week later.

* * *

The straw hat crew had just keft Little Garden where they met two giants Broggy and Dorry who were locked in a fight of a 100 years because of a stupid reason that both forgot, during their stay Luffy, Vivi and Miss Valentine got cloe to Dorry, while Nami, Nojiko, Usopp and Kaya got close to Broggy, while Zoro and Sanji both went hunting for some food.

In the end the first mate and the cook unknowingly reproduced the accident that caused the duel between the giants, witnessing that fact made the giants aware that they fought for a stupid reason but still their honor dictated that they fought until there was a victor.

In thanks for the help the straw hat crew gave them the giants help them leave the Little Garden by killing the humongous fish called the island eater destroying their weapons in the process.

Two days after leaving the Island Nami collapsed in the kitchen, Kaya immediatl went to help her but the nursed couldn't do a thing, to make matter worse rumors that a civil war was brewing in Alabasta was all over the papers this made Vivi, the princess of the country vee stressed.

"We need to go to Alabasta as fast as possible and that is by curing Nami, We need to get a doctor." stated the princess.

And thus the Going Merry sailed to the next Island with the crew hoping to find a doctor that could help their sick navigator.

The End!

* * *

The crew :

Captain : Monkey D Luffy alias Mugiwara no Luffy bounty 45,000,000 Berries

First Mate : Roronoa Zoro

Navigator/Thief : Nami

Sniper : Usopp

Nurse : Kaya

Cook : Sanji

Helmswoman/treasurer : Nojiko

Chocolatier : Miss Valentine real name unknown

* * *

Technique :

Igarrapa : Mr 8/Igaram palys his saxophone and fires bullet at his foe.

Nittoryu : Taka Nami : Two swords style Hawk Waves : Zoro swings his two swords at foes and thus launches wind wlades at them.

Kairiki Meriken : Super Human knuckles duster : Miss Monday puts knuckle dusters on her fist and puches her opponents.

Nekketsu Nine Konjo Bat : Hot Blooded Bat of guts : Mr 9 swings his bats at his foe while doing accrobatics.

Igarrappappa : Mr 8/Igaram fires guns that hid in his curls at his foe using his bowtie.

Nose Fancy Cannon : Mr 5 fires an exploding boggey at a foe.

10,000 kilos Guillotine : Miss Valentine augment her weight from 1 kilos to 10,000 kilos and drops from the air with a leg extended.

Assakuuki Cannon : Air pressured Cannon : Luffy punches the air rapidly to make it move and hit his foe with the strenght of a cannonball and the accuracy of a punch.

* * *

Next Time Will The crew find a doctor in time to save Nami, or will she die due to the unknown illness she caught?

* * *

Future Stories :

Special Agent Franks Harry Potter/NCIS crossover : FemHarry is a squib therefore she was left at her relatives after the attack on Godric's Hollow. The Dursley moved to America where the abused they made their niece suffer was discovered, the young femHarry was then adopted by Mike Franks. Will be FemHarry/McGee

How far will you go for Familly Harry Potter/NCIS crossover : FemHarry was left with the Durlseys after the attack on Godric's Hollow by her parents. She somehow ended up in America where her relation to Gibbs' first wife is discoverred. No Pairing.

The Last Shinobis One Shot One Piece/Naruto cross over : Naruto is the Nidaime Rikkudou Sennin because he was so powerfull he decided to seal himself from the world along with the nine Bijuus. Years Later the Elemental Nations are discoverred by Explorers from the World Governement. Happy to have a new country the Tenryubitos declare that the inhabitant from the Elemental Island can be purchased as slaves. The ninjas nations don't agree and a war broke out between them and the World Governement. The Elemental Nations lost the war. Only three genins are left and they decided to wake Naruto so that they could avendge the fallen ninjas and free the ones that were taken as slaves.

* * *

There it is Don't forget to leave a review! You can also tell me if you want me to start with a specific story.


End file.
